<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Overcoming Oblivion/苏醒 by EsiuolL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213543">【授权翻译】Overcoming Oblivion/苏醒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsiuolL/pseuds/EsiuolL'>EsiuolL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic fluff (later chapters), Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making out in later chapters, POV Party, Past Drug Addiction, Post-game (spoilers), Tenderness, good ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsiuolL/pseuds/EsiuolL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oblivion (noun)]：失去记忆的状态或事实；意识消散、神志不清的状态。它同时也代表被遗忘或未被知晓的状态。</p>
<p>一名警探遇见了一位老朋友，另一位却在焦急地守候。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 机场的秋千</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminality/gifts">luminality</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476049">Overcoming Oblivion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminality/pseuds/luminality">luminality</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Illustrations are provided by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgoMoonscar/pseuds/MorgoMoonscar">MorgoMoonscar</a> for Ch 1&amp;6 and <a href="https://twitter.com/PerplexedJodi">Jodi</a> for Ch 7&amp;13</p>
<p>翻译由EsiuolL与LOFTER用户“γ射线仰慕者”合作完成</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当金·曷城警督还是个小男孩时，他会和其他孤儿小伙伴偷偷溜进加姆洛克边缘的那些旧军用机场，带着惊奇的目光注视那些锈迹斑斑的、被遗弃的飞行器残骸。金热爱这样的短途旅行，不仅因为他能借此逃离孤儿院院长和她的铁律，还因为他可以趁机看一看天空。</p><p>在加姆洛克，天空就像一片令人丧气的烟灰色雾霾，被高耸的建筑遮住，又遭受着污染的侵蚀；但在机场，无垠的蓝天不断向远方延伸，延伸，再延伸……</p><p>这让金的心也随之翱翔。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他发现自己就站在这样的一座机场中，头顶的天空无边无际，正如在他记忆里那些温暖的夏日一样。</p><p>他意识到，自己并不记得为何要站在这里，也不记得自己是怎么来到这里的。在他的意识深处，有个微弱的声音在朝他疯狂地叫喊……</p><p>他没管它，开始向前走。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他任由脚步把自己随便带到一个方向。一阵调皮的微风掠过他，拍打着他的飞行夹克，吹乱了他的头发。一种静谧的安宁渗透了他的身心，让他感到仿佛有一只仁慈的手卸下了自己肩上的重担，并将之抛弃。</p><p>远处的一座小丘顶上，有个东西在闪烁。金被吸引过去，如同一条漂泊的小船驶向灯塔。他不知道自己走了多久或多远——时间和距离在他看来就像他周围那些在锈迹中烂掉的飞行器那样，已成为一种陈旧、多余的概念——仿佛经过了永恒，又或许只是一秒，金到了小丘顶。</p><p>他没想到，眼前竟然是一架老旧的秋千，上面的绿漆因为咸水常年的侵蚀而剥落。金忽然认出了它——他见过这架秋千——但接下来，他看到一个人坐在其中一个位子上。这不可能，但那人又是如此熟悉……</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他目瞪口呆。</p><p>“……‘眼睛’？”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“哟，曷城！”他的前搭档扬起一边的嘴角，笑着冲他招手。艾萨克·“眼睛”·勒格朗就像金记忆中的那样：他像只懒散的豹子，舒舒服服又不带戒备地待在那里，随意地坐在秋千上：他用胳膊绕着铁链，一手插着兜，两条长腿向前伸开。他穿着RCM警官制服的黑色大衣和裤子，就和那时一样——</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>天空正在哭泣。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>棺材被放入土中时，一位干部朝空中打了十七枪，每枪代表逝者在瑞瓦肖公民武装服役的每一年。在墓旁，一个小男孩睁大眼睛注视着那位警官的手枪，紧紧握着他那面如土色的母亲的手。葬礼结束后，他们随着人群离开，很快就在亲戚们无声的同情和无力的安慰中被带走了。</i>
</p><p><i>金浑身湿透，一个人站在墓旁，就这样守到了雨停。</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“金？嘿，金！”“眼睛”在金面前打了个响指，强制将对方从思绪中拉出来。“你看啥呢？来，坐下吧！”</p><p><i>他还活着</i>，金一屁股坐在“眼睛”旁边那个位子上，想道。<i>他还活着，刚刚那些都只是一个噩梦。</i></p><p>金意识深处那个微小的声音变响了，但它完全比不上他见到搭档——他的<i>朋友</i>——好好活着时，所感受到的那种莫大的宽慰。</p><p>在金开口之前，“眼睛”从大衣口袋里掏出了一盒阿斯特拉香烟，轻车熟路地弹出两根烟卷。他给金递了一根，眼中闪着一丝狡黠。</p><p>“每天抽一根……”“眼睛”起头道。</p><p>“烟鬼就精神。”金笑着接下了话。他接过烟，向“眼睛”那边靠了靠。对方拿出打火机，给他俩都点上了烟。第一口的感觉实在美妙，于是金闭上眼，仰在座位上全心享受。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>一阵熟悉又令人舒心的沉默在两人中间形成。他们懒洋洋地荡着秋千，这份沉默偶尔便会被有节律的金属碰撞声打破。他们眺望着那丰沃的草原：它从他们所在的小丘下，一直延伸到遥远的地平线，就像一片涌动的绿色海洋，无边无际。</p><p>“地方不错，嗯？”“眼睛”说。</p><p>“是啊。”金回应道。一个不合时宜的问题浮现在他的脑海中：<i>我们到底在哪儿？</i>但他确信自己知道这个地方，最终还是忍住了。</p><p>他刻骨铭心地记着这个地方，无需多言。</p><p>这个地方属于……<i>他自己。</i></p><p><br/>
</p><p>“是啊，这地方当然是你的。”“眼睛”将烟灰掸到地上，理所当然地低吟道。</p><p>金眨了眨眼。</p><p>
  <i>我刚刚问出来了吗？</i>
</p><p>似乎没察觉到他的疑惑，“眼睛”继续说：“但告诉我，金，你这么久以来过得怎么样？我们看上去很多年没见了。”</p><p>有那么一会儿，金思考着这个问题，试图回想起<del>“眼睛”死后</del>他最后一次见“眼睛”之后发生的事。他吸了一大口烟。“你真的想知道？可能要说上一阵子。”</p><p>“噢，我才不担心这个。”“眼睛”叼着烟，懒懒地笑道，同时换了个舒服的姿势，四仰八叉地靠在座位上，“直觉告诉我，我们拥有全部的时间……”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>一阵敲门声响起。</p><p>然后是一声叹息：“进吧。”</p><p>门开了。“警督？我的报告准备好了。”</p><p>“欢迎回来，巡逻警官。那边情况怎么样？”</p><p>“那边……比我们想象的要严重得多，先生。”</p><p>“别告诉我他又突袭那些护士了！我发誓，我要亲自将这个精神失常的小丑军法处——”</p><p>“哦不，先生，双重荣誉警督很好。好吧，也不能这么说，但他至少最近没给医院的任何人惹麻烦。是……警督。”</p><p>“……他情况怎么样？”</p><p>“医生……呃，医生也不知道他是否会——是否有可能……醒来，先生。”</p><p>一阵静默。</p><p>“哈里知道这个吗？”</p><p>“不，先生。我决定不告诉他，并且让医生也不要跟他说。”</p><p>“做得对，巡逻警官。做得好。”</p><p>又是一阵静默。</p><p>“允许我问个问题吗，先生？”</p><p>“批准。”</p><p>“如果警督没能……我们怎么办……？”</p><p>这次是一阵漫长的静默。</p><p>“我们还是期待他能挺过来吧，巡逻警官。否则……”</p><p>
  <i>分局要埋葬的警官就不是一位，而是两位了。</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 从隧道中涌现出的东西</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迈诺特巡警离开后，让·维克玛警督向后靠在办公椅上，静静地注视着他的办公桌。</p><p>这张办公桌很不错。它厚实、方正，用它那坚实的木质结构服务了在他之前的众多优秀警官。</p><p>这张办公桌很不错，很<i>可靠</i>。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>所以对他而言，在无能狂怒中把它打翻不是个好主意。</p><p>对吧？</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他用指尖在桌面上敲出短促而刺耳的节奏，似乎能感到这件木制品正散发出一种微妙的恐惧。</p><p>是的。</p><p>这绝对不是个好主意。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他深吸一口气，然后慢慢呼了出来。</p><p>接着，他又重复了一次。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>然后他狠命朝桌上捶了一下，整间办公室仿佛都随之颤抖。</p><p>“<i>操</i>。”他大声喊道，但并未有所指。</p><p>之后他重重地坐回椅子上，将脸埋在双手间。</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>一周前，让和他的小队接到了哈里尔·杜博阿与金·曷城警探的增援请求，对方当时正在追查一块遗失的纤维内存的下落。这份内存包含了RCM职工的敏感信息。线索指引他们来到了破落区东缘的一处废弃地下隧道。哈里怀疑犯人就带着那块纤维藏匿在这里。</p><p>“他说情况可能很快就会恶化，所以我们最好带上枪。”朱尔斯给让转达道，“哦，还有，如果我们再带点吃的，那就再好不过了。他们现在很饿。”</p><p>一行人离开分局前，让有种十分不祥的预感，于是他决定带上医务员，以防有人在这次行动中因伤残而行动不便。</p><p>事实证明，这是他整个职涯中最英明的决策。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>当让、切斯特、茱蒂特、麦克以及医务员赶到时，他们连哈里和金的影儿都没见着（他们还带着一盒草草准备的面包圈，因为他们就是这样的好同事）。附近能显示出那两人迹象的，只有金心爱的那辆库普瑞斯锐影，它正停在主隧道的入口旁。这整片地方都散发着一种恐怖的气息，仿佛有什么古老又骇人的东西要将他们引入黑暗并生吞活剥。</p><p>让刚要提醒队友们提高警惕，一声怪物般的咆哮就从隧道中传来，在场的警官得有一半要吓尿了。它听起来就像一只疯狂的、负伤的动物在从地底往上爬。所有人都即刻掏出手电筒和手枪，指向隧道口。</p><p>在这紧张的等待中，让想过哈里和金遇到了……不管是什么，然后逐渐加深的恐惧就将他的心脏愈发绞紧。</p><p>“头儿……”切斯特放下了枪，正朝着隧道中的黑暗窥望，“头儿，是他们！”</p><p>他是对的，但让第一眼都没认出他们。他眼前是一个失控的、驼着背的幽灵，一边痛苦地嚎叫，一边踉跄着走向出口。他花了几秒钟才从眼前的骇人景象中缓过神。</p><p>那是哈里，他正背着失去意识的金。哈里的汗衫几乎被鲜血浸透，他的夹克则作为一个简陋的止血带缠在金的腹部。</p><p>警督似乎没有呼吸了。</p><p>“拜托了，”哈里喘着粗气对他说，脏兮兮的脸上已然涕泗横流，“请救救他。”</p><p>紧接着，哈里双腿一软，整个人倒了下去。让差点就没扶住他。</p><p>他记得自己声嘶力竭地把医务员喊过来；记得麦克试图把金从哈里身上拉开时，后者给他的下巴来了一记重击，自己因此不得不把哈里按倒在地；记得医务员检查了警督的生命体征后那惨白的脸色……</p><p>“我们得去医院。<i>马上</i>。”那位老者说道。</p><p>让开车一路狂飙，快到车轮在柏油路上都开始打滑。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>之后，小队成员都呆坐在手术室外，没有一个人说话。让·维克玛在这期间获悉了许多情况。他得知金·曷城警督腹部中了一枪，身体被子弹打穿，后背上留下了一个弹孔。他还知悉，人体失去三分之一的血液依然能存活，但仅仅是勉强。最后，他又了解到，哈里·杜博阿已经超过三个月没有饮酒或嗑药了，所以能够献血。</p><p>让羞于承认，那天发生的所有事里，发现哈里戒了酒瘾和毒瘾，才是最让他难以置信的。</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>将脸挡在双手后面，让几乎还能假装一切都会好起来：金没有在瑞瓦肖综合医院的病床上昏迷；哈里不是那个一旦得知金的处境就很可能撒手人寰的、有自杀倾向的疯子；他，让·维克玛，不会在发现那人身上还存在<i>希望</i>后，被自己可能再次失去最好的朋友的想法完完全全、彻彻底底地击垮。</p><p>他鼓足勇气，将双手剥离自己的脸庞，并看向办公桌——准确地说，是看向右侧角落被他刚刚那拳震得扣在桌面上的相框。</p><p>他将它拿了起来。</p><p>注视着他的那两副面孔来自五年前。那时候的哈里没有络腮胡，也未遭晚期酒精中毒症摧残，几乎叫人认不出来了；而那时候的让——好吧，看上去是一个没那么疲惫的、更乐观的他。两人都冲着镜头大笑，一条胳膊搭着对方的肩，另一只手拿着各自的警督徽章炫耀。</p><p>照片上机打的标题如是写道：“<i>杜博阿与维克玛警督：精英中的精英，混蛋中的混蛋（46年）</i>”</p><p><i>请救救他</i>，哈里曾这样乞求道。</p><p>让可能救不了金·曷城，但是……</p><p>也许，只是也许，他能拯救另一个人。</p><p>他继续注视着那张照片。过了一会儿，他拿起了话筒。</p><p>他拨出了一个号码。</p><p>“嗨，波莉？对，是我……嘿，我，呃，今晚可能没法回家睡了……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 光明与黑暗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以，我听着是这么个意思吧：”“眼睛”·勒格朗叼着烟，试图理清金刚才讲的所有内容，“你的新搭档是个失忆的酒鬼，并且经历着他人生中最糟糕的一次宿醉。结果他是41分局的巨星，一位双重荣誉警督，还能跟死人……”</p><p>“以及非生命体对话。”金补充道，并掸了掸烟灰。</p><p>“眼睛”花了点时间消化这一信息，然后继续道，“……以及非生命体对话。你们在一起，不管怎样还是设法查清了科奈尔雇佣兵谋杀案，把一座废弃教堂改造成了夜店，还发现了一个全新的昆虫型超自然物种。以及，”“眼睛”举起一根手指，强调道，“这些全都是一周之内发生的事。”</p><p>金点点头。“哦，如果我没记错的话，他还用‘操他妈的警察’的涂鸦毁了一面无辜的墙。”</p><p>“眼睛”困惑地朝他皱着眉。“但……你们<i>就是</i>警察。”</p><p>“我当时也向他指出了这一点，但他只是说，‘是啊，操我们。’”</p><p>有那么一会儿，两人都没有说话。</p><p>然后，慢慢地，“眼睛”在座位上笑得直不起腰了。</p><p>他笑得肩膀也开始颤抖。</p><p>在金意识到之前，他自己也咯咯地笑了起来。没过多久他俩都像疯子一样，捂着肚子笑得喘不过气。</p><p>“噢，噢，<i>德洛莉丝</i>——”“眼睛”边擦着眼泪边喘着气说。金则沐浴在共享欢乐的暖光中，惊叹于他的前搭档竟如此<i>活力四射</i>。</p><p>他之前怎么能往完全相反的方向想呢？</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i><b>你</b> – 你被惊醒了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>五感发达</b> – 除去你艰难的呼吸声，机器沉静的轰鸣声，以及那宝贵的、有节奏的哔哔声，整个世界仍处于寂静与黑暗中。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>坚忍不拔</b> [极难：失败] – 尽管你刚刚睡醒，整个身体却仿佛精疲力竭般发沉。你的喉咙像砂纸一样干燥粗糙；你的舌头则如同一只软趴趴的蠕虫，黏着你的上颚。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>内陆帝国</b> – 每一天，噩梦都在用无尽的隧道和过于浓稠的鲜血摧毁你。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>哪怕在睡梦中，你也没有喘息的机会。</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>“眼睛”察觉到了他的目光。“喜欢眼前的东西吗，曷城？”他眨了眨眼，调笑道。</p><p>如果他还是“眼睛”在31年遇到的那个紧张兮兮的新兵蛋子，金也许被问得结结巴巴、手足无措。“眼睛”是个非常有魅力的男人。有那么一段时间，只要他展现出一丁点认可，金的心就能狂跳一分钟。</p><p>但金已成熟到能够认清自己目前对前搭档的感情——也许他一直以来都怀着这样的感情——那是一种由尊敬和感激而生的、彻彻底底的倾心与忠诚。噢，因为艾萨克·勒格朗就是，并且永远会是，金心目中一名警官该有的样子：有勇有谋，并用一腔热血去维护正义。他还把金看作势均力敌的朋友；面对这份恩赐，金觉得自己永远都不够格。</p><p>除此之外还有感激。因为在他们搭档的多年里，“眼睛”一直是那么地信任金，以至于金最终也开始相信自己了。</p><p>……当然，这并不意味着他接不了招。</p><p>金往后靠了靠，做出一副从头到脚打量“眼睛”的样子。“啊没错，我喜欢，勒格朗。”他拖着长音说。然后“眼睛”挑逗般地朝他动了动眉毛，两人又笑作一团。</p><p>天空蔚蓝，凉风习习，“眼睛”在大笑；金很久都没有觉得这么开心了。</p><p>“‘眼睛’，能再见到你真的……很好。”他诚挚地说。</p><p>“眼睛”看向他，神情中充满爱意。“我也很高兴能见到你，狂飙怪人。”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i><b>平心定气</b> [挑战：成功] – 虽然这需要超人般的力量，但你仍设法强迫自己站起来，并走到了房间中央。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>五感发达</b> [挑战：成功] – 你的手指在黑暗中摸索着床头附近的电灯开关。几秒后你摸到了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>你</b> – 你犹豫着，下意识地担心开灯会打扰到他。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>但你很快就记起了之前发生的事，以及自己所处的地方。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>坚忍不拔</b> [极难：失败] – 你心里一紧。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>你</b> – 你打开了灯。</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>“对了，金。你那个新搭档，哈维——”</p><p>“哈里。”金纠正道，然后深深地吸了一口烟。</p><p>“对，哈里……”“眼睛”若有所思地凝视着远处的景色，“他辣吗？”</p><p>金胸腔里的烟气猛地掉了个头。他呛咳着，手里的香烟飞出去老远。在金试图挽回他仅剩的体面时，“眼睛”毫无歉意地拍着他的背，试图帮上点忙，嘴里念叨着：“好啦，好啦。”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i><b>五感发达</b> – 刺眼的白光将他的脸照得如同尸体般惨白。在周围的一大堆管子、电线和被单中，他显得如此虚弱——你不禁上前去触碰他的手，从而确认他是真实存在的。</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>金又咳嗽了几声，然后用难以置信的眼神看向他的前搭档。“你说啥？”</p><p>“他 辣 吗？”“眼睛”重复道，显然对这番问话乐在其中。</p><p>金突然意识到自己惊得下巴都没合上，这才迅速闭上了嘴。他将拳头举到嘴边，咳嗽了一声。</p><p>“咳，我对他从来没有那——”</p><p>“金，我跟你搭档多少年了？”</p><p>金眨了眨眼。</p><p>“眼睛”挑起了一边的眉毛。</p><p>……<i>该死</i>，金从来都没法抵挡住这招。他叹了口气。“四年。”</p><p>“完全正确。并且在那四年中，我发现你，我亲爱的朋友，喜欢一种特定的类型，那就是：”“眼睛”顿了一下，一本正经地看向他，“性感热辣的邋遢鬼。”</p><p>金还没来得及反驳，他就继续说道：“而基于你刚才跟我讲的所有关于杜博阿警探的事情，我觉得跑遍七大洲都找不到比他更烂、更火辣的邋遢鬼了。”</p><p>在他们原来的分局中，新人们总以为艾萨克·勒格朗是在和金·曷城这个眼神不好的四眼仔搭档后，才得到“眼睛”这一绰号的。但他们都搞错了。他早在警察学院时期，就以“眼睛”闻名。因为即使早在那时，他就已展现出非凡的看穿他人的本领。</p><p>金根本逃不过他的眼睛。</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i><b>你</b> – 你的目光向下移动，停在了缠在他下腹部的绷带上。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>内陆帝国</b> – 那件你用来给他止血的夹克彻底毁掉了。它被丢弃在一堆医疗垃圾中，急切地等待着焚化炉火焰的拥抱，从而逃离你强加给它的血淋淋的负担。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>你</b> – 你又盯着他看了一会儿。然后，你拉过附近的一把椅子。整个过程中，你都在确保自己没有放开他的手。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>故弄玄虚</b> – 是时候开始了，阁下。</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>从容自若</b> – 你努力克服了喉咙中的阻塞感，然后做了一次深呼吸，让思绪渐渐冷静下来。</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>“哈里不是个邋遢鬼。”金听见自己说。甚至在他自己心中，这话听起来都很苍白无力。他畏缩了一下。“他只是经历了一场极度痛苦的创伤，那使他……”</p><p>“能听见自己脑海中的声音？金，你刚刚才告诉我，这个男人有时会跟自己的<i>领带</i>说话。”</p><p>金张开了嘴。然后，在他说出更多能让“眼睛”继续揶揄自己的话之前，他又闭上了嘴。</p><p>他转而用尖锐的目光作为回应。</p><p>“噢，那你就是不否认我说中你喜欢的类型了。”“眼睛”露出了胜利的笑容；金则哼了一声，将脸埋在双手间。</p><p>“当我之前没说。见到你真的很<i>不好</i>，‘眼睛’。一点也不好。”</p><p>清冽的空气中响起“眼睛”的大笑声。金正要说些别的什么时——</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i><b>你</b> – “嘿，金。”你说。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>但是，就像之前的每一天一样，他没有醒来。</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>金眨了眨眼。</p><p>“……哈里？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 漫长的等待</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当让把他的库普瑞斯40停在瑞瓦肖综合医院门口时，他感到胃里因紧张和恐惧而翻搅不停。一周前，就在同一辆车里，他像个疯子一样飞速驶过加姆洛克的街道；金·曷城警督则在后座，他的生命同鲜血一起慢慢从身体中流逝。分局的修理工把车里的内饰全换了，但让依然觉得自己能闻到萦绕在空气中的那股铁锈味。</p><p>他怀疑这味道将永远挥之不去。</p><p>让把额头抵在方向盘上，闭上眼试图整理思绪。<i>你来这儿是为了哈里</i>，他提醒自己，<i>你来这儿是为了确保，他不会在发现自己生命中最重要的人可能要永远昏迷下去后，对自己或他人做傻事——</i></p><p>他此刻既想大笑又想哭泣，最终勉强才抑制住了这种疯狂的冲动。</p><p>车里一片寂静，让开始察觉到自己刺耳的呼吸声和沉重的心跳声。想到自己此刻的脆弱，让的心里升起了一股无名火。</p><p>“来吧，维克玛。”让咬着牙对自己说，“<i>振作起来</i>。”</p><p>说完，让将所有情绪抛在脑后，拿起行李箱，朝医院大步走去。
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
和RCM一样，瑞瓦肖综合医院（RGH）也缺人、缺钱，并超负荷运转。但面对资金和设备都极度短缺的情况，医院的职工不仅没有被打倒，反而成了这家医疗机构中有史以来最他妈足智多谋的一批人。</p><p>41分局的医务员，尼克斯·戈特利布，就曾是RGH的一员。让曾亲眼目睹他用牙线和一把消过毒的钳子给一位警官缝合伤口。</p><p>“我在RGH还遇到过更糟的。”医务员完成了这步操作后说，“至少我们这儿还有把钳子。”</p><p>鉴于医院容量有限，每一处空间都得到了最大化的利用。等待区也承担起了急救区和分诊区的功能。让看到一名医生似乎在给一位不幸的女士做紧急阑尾切除手术，然后他加快了脚步。所有走廊都排着病床，有的床上有两名病人——甚至三名，如果他们非常瘦的话。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>金被安置在二楼的一个单间，和护士站只隔了几间房。让拉着行李箱，绕开床位、轮椅、病患、医生、护士，以及把走廊堵得水泄不通的家属，像走迷宫般穿行而过。他一路上被瞪了好几眼——警察在哪儿都不受待见，就算在病患和半截入土的人之中也一样。但他作为一个十多年来奉行并强化着“关我屁事”准则的人，对此通通都淡然地视而不见。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>到了二楼，让径直走向金的病房。很快他就看见，今晚轮班的那位警官正张着嘴在椅子上打盹，似乎在以这种方式维护着瑞瓦肖公民武装的好名声。</p><p>让感觉太阳穴突突直跳。</p><p>他清了清嗓子。</p><p>“麦克莱恩。”</p><p>红发的警佐打了声响亮的鼾。</p><p>让的白眼都要翻天上去了，然后他遭罪般地长叹了一口气。</p><p>“我身边都是一帮蠢货。”他咕哝道。</p><p>然后他故意朝切斯特·麦克莱恩的椅子迅速踹了一脚。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>效果不错。警佐被惊醒了，尖叫着翻倒在地。他在地上挣扎了几下，然后看到了让。</p><p>“噢！你、你好啊，头儿！”切斯特迅速从地上爬起，掸了掸裤子说，“我，呃，没想到你今晚会来这儿。”</p><p>让给了他一个尖锐的眼神。切斯特·麦克莱恩是他手下的两名警佐之一。让和他共事了这么久，熟知对方最擅长的就是，无论身处何种险情，都能想方设法偷懒。</p><p>想到他手下的另一位警佐是切斯特的搭档，麦克·托森，让很久、很久以来都在考虑，将来要早点退休。</p><p>“我跟你说过要一直看着哈里，麦克莱恩，而不是他妈的给全世界展示你的嗓子眼儿。”</p><p>警佐紧张地咽了口唾沫。“呃，抱歉，头儿。不会再有下次了，我保证。”</p><p>让又盯了他一会儿，然后看向病房的门。“情况怎么样？”</p><p>“很安静。我上次去查看的时候，迪克·马伦正睡着觉。但我给他留了些吃的当晚饭。”</p><p>“不错。那……？”</p><p>切斯特懒归懒，但绝不迟钝。他叹气道：“老样子。还是睡得像个死人。”</p><p>对方语气的转变使让不安地缩了一下。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他突然察觉到警佐看上去有多么疲倦，仿佛一直都没怎么睡好。然后他想起，切斯特就像41分局其他的很多人一样，真心<i>喜欢</i>金。就在这破事发生的几周前，切斯特和麦克还邀请曷城出去喝了几杯。警督教训了两个在酒吧寻衅滋事的混混，从此他在两位警佐心目中都酷毙了。</p><p>“你真应该看看他那样，头儿！他就，咔——嘣！然后他又——哇噗！”麦克莱恩激情满满地给让描述，一边像个疯厨子般用手刀在空中一通乱砍。</p><p>当他们赶到隧道时，切斯特也在场，并跟着一起将金送到医院。他主动提出额外轮值，哪怕这意味着要在医院待上难熬的36小时。他和让一样担心金，同样也担心哈里。</p><p>现在让觉得刚刚叫醒切斯特的自己是个没心没肺的混蛋。</p><p>……但这不代表他会道歉。毕竟他需要让警佐看看谁才是这儿的头儿。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“那么，呃，你今晚待在这儿吗，头儿？”切斯特朝让的行李箱做了个手势，问。</p><p>让点点头。“嗯，是的。但在我安顿好之前先别走，麦克莱恩。”</p><p>切斯特微微向他行礼致意。让终于走到了门前。他隐隐感到喉咙干涩，手心冒汗。</p><p><i>振作起来</i>，他对自己说。</p><p>让抬起一只手要敲门——</p><p><br/>
</p><p>然后，他停住了。</p><p>他在听。</p><p>“麦克莱恩。”</p><p>切斯特抬头看他：“怎么了，头儿?”</p><p>“还有人和哈里在一起吗？”</p><p>警佐眨了眨眼，然后摇了摇头：“呃，没有。里面就他一个人。当然，还有金。”</p><p>让眉头紧锁，眯起眼看向房门。</p><p>“那……他现在跟谁说话呢，切斯特？”</p><p>“哦，”切斯特明白了让的困惑，神情瞬间放松下来，“他在和金说话，头儿。”</p><p>让没想到会是这样。“但金他——”</p><p>“是这样，呃，”切斯特尴尬地挠着后脑勺，“好像是特兰特之前告诉迪克·马伦，失去意识的人也可以听见你跟他们说话。就是为了让他好受点，你懂吧？从那以后，他除了吃饭睡觉上厕所，一直都在和金说话。”</p><p>让思索了一会儿。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>在金刚住院的那几天，哈里深陷悲伤无法自拔。他会在两种状态间反复无常：麻木时便一动不动地待在金床边无声地啜泣；狂躁时则会在医院各处突袭医护人员，求他们救救金，或者口齿不清地控诉医疗机构的严重罪行。</p><p>事情发展到让开始认真考虑强行把哈里从医院里拉出来，好让他别再给自己和整个RCM丢人了。</p><p>之后特兰特·海德斯塔姆自告奋勇去医院轮值，抱怨声从此便平息了。</p><p>现在让知道为什么了。</p><p>他想象着，哈里坐在金的床边，对他连续说上几个小时的话；他想象着，哈里不停地和金说话，直到声音变得沙哑，或是他即将被饥饿、口渴与疲倦击垮；他想象着，哈里将自己的声音化作一根细线，投入金·曷城无意识状态的黑暗之海，抱着一线希望盼着警督能听见，并顺着它回到属于生者的陆地。</p><p>让不知道自己该向特兰特握手言谢，还是该照着他的肚子来上一拳。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“你可以回家了，麦克莱恩。”他听到自己对警佐说，“今晚我来负责这边。”</p><p>切斯特惊讶地看着他，想要问些什么，但在看到让表情的一瞬间很快又咽回去了。</p><p>“好、好的，头儿。那我，呃，这就撤了……”</p><p>在麦克莱恩离开后，让在金的病房门前伫立良久。他闭上眼，仔细地聆听着门那边哈里沙哑的声音。他听不清具体的内容，但依然能感受到话语中那几近枯竭、破碎的希望。</p><p>他一直站在那里，直到说话声不再传来。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>然后，他打开了门。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“你好，哈里 。”他说。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>之后让踏进黑暗，关上了身后的房门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>嘿，金。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>金眨了眨眼。</p>
<p>“……哈里？”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我又来啦。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我这么没完没了地说话，你肯定要烦了吧。这得怪特兰特。是他告诉我，和你说话也许会有用。他说你仍然能听到我说话，就算——</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>金猛地从座位上起身，困惑地四处张望。</p>
<p>“‘眼睛’，你听见了吗？”</p>
<p>“听见啥？”“眼睛”看样子真的很不解，但金发誓自己听见了——</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我不知道你能不能听见，哪怕一句。我希望你能。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>但就算你听不见……</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我也会一直说下去，直到你能听到。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>不会错，那就是双重荣誉警督哈里尔·杜博阿的声音，它像低沉、哀伤的雷声一样在金的意识中轰鸣。它似乎从四面八方响起，但又是那么的遥远。</p>
<p>金试图去听清哈里在说些什么……</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>真不敢相信，我们在这儿只待了一周。我感觉仿佛过了更久，就像是经过了……永恒。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我不知道现在几点了，但外面很黑。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你所在的地方……也很黑吗，金？</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>慢慢地，金抬头看向他头顶那片明亮的蓝天。</p>
<p>他沉默了一会儿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，哈里。”他依旧凝望着天空，终于低声开口道，“这里不黑。”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我希望你在一个明亮的地方，一个好地方，一个让你可以好好休养直到痊愈的地方。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我希望你能在全宇宙最美的地方，因为……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>因为你值得。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>金的心猛地收紧了。</p>
<p>这一刻，一切都清晰得令他目眩。他意识到自己有许多话想对哈里说。</p>
<p>他想告诉哈里，全宇宙最美的地方是一座舒展在淡蓝天空下的机场。这里是个明亮的好地方，完全是金梦想中的模样。</p>
<p>他想跟哈里讲讲“眼睛”的事，告诉他“眼睛”竟然奇迹般地活着，告诉他自己给“眼睛”讲了哈里在马丁内斯的壁画时，对方笑得多么夸张。</p>
<p>但最重要的是……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想告诉哈里，这片在淡蓝天空下的广阔、明亮的地方，如果没有哈里的存在，便不再美好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金开口，想要说出所有的这些话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他还是没能说出声。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>抱歉，我，呃，你真该看看。我刚把自己给说哭了，金。我现在就像一个肥胖的中年巨婴一样哭着。哈哈，真……真可悲啊。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>拜托，杜博阿，<b>振作点</b>。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>金又凝望了一会儿天空。</p>
<p>然后，他问了个问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘眼睛’，”他用一种平静却微微颤抖的声音问，“这是怎么回事？”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>好吧，让我们……再试试。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>局里的每个人都抽空来看过你：特兰特、茱蒂特、麦克，甚至连朱尔斯都来了。今天轮到切斯特了，他这会儿大概正在外面打盹。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>让还没来过，但我确信他很快就会来的。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>他一直都是这样的人。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“眼睛”没能回答他。金转过身看着他的朋友。</p>
<p>“眼睛”·勒格朗沉默地眺望着地平线，叼在唇间的香烟在缓缓燃烧。</p>
<p>面对他的沉默，金的胃里因恐惧而翻涌起来。</p>
<p>“‘眼睛’？”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>还记得在马丁内斯的时候，让和茱蒂特乔装来查看我的情况吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我还记得，当我告诉他你比他要酷的时候，让的那副表情。我觉得他一直都没原谅我。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>但你知道吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我觉得他也开始明白你有多酷了。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>慢慢地，“眼睛”吐出了一口烟。</p>
<p>金的后颈淌起了冷汗。</p>
<p>然后，“眼睛”·勒格朗抬头对上金的目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“金，”他终于开口说，“我已经死了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>切斯特和麦克绝对看到你有多酷了。他俩止不住地讲，你怎么在酒吧搞定那两个混混的。我真希望自己当时也在场。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>但话说回来，我可能只会妨碍你发扬自己的风格。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>还有茱蒂特。在她带你熟悉加姆洛克巡逻路段的时候，你似乎给她留下了非常好的印象。不过她不会告诉我具体发生了什么。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>看来我只能哪天从你这儿问出来了，金。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>总有一天。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我绝对会问出来的。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>时间静止了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么？”金听见自己说，“但你就在这里——”</p>
<p>“金，”“眼睛”用一种柔和却悲伤的声音说，“我死了六年了。你知道的。你出席了我的葬礼，记得吗？”</p>
<p>那十七声枪响，那个小男孩，那具棺木，那场雨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是的，金的确记得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他希望，全心全意地希望，自己并不记得。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>这么一想，你的好多事我都还不知道呢。但我对你的了解也有很多。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我知道你喜欢梅斯克风味的菜肴，尽管你讨厌每次吃完嘴里都一股洋葱味。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我知道你爱车胜过爱绝大多数人。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>当然，除了我。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>……是吧？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我知道你不戴眼镜基本就跟瞎了一样。我把它藏起来那回你大发雷霆。我觉得我还没从那次你训我的话里恢复过来。我可能永远都缓不过来了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>……但你不戴眼镜的样子真好看。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我知道你是57分局最他妈棒的警官，而且你绝对不会承认——因为这就是你的风格。但不管怎样，所有人都看得出来。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我知道你特别在意自己的形象：你总是极力避免在他人面前出丑；你玩桌游的时候超级想赢；你爱听狂飙怪人FM电台，开起车来就变得像个不折不扣的魔鬼。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>关于你的这些事，我全都知道。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>但尽管我知道这一切，我还是完全不能理解，为什么像你这样的人会选择跟我这样的邋遢鬼在一起。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>忽然间，金敏锐地发觉了几件事。</p>
<p>首先，“眼睛”与上次金见到他时相比，一点都没有变老。</p>
<p>其次，“眼睛”身上穿的RCM制服五年前就被淘汰了。</p>
<p>最后——金在想自己怎么没有早点注意到——“眼睛”没有影子。</p>
<p>金迷失在思绪中，低头看向自己脚下的地面……</p>
<p>然后他惊异地发现，本该在这里的影子不见了。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>哈，这听上去像是你讨厌的广播剧里的烂俗台词。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>不过我是认真的。我绝对会再问问你，如果——</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>一种可怕的认知在金的脑海中渐渐浮现出来。</p>
<p>“所以，我——”</p>
<p>“眼睛”摇摇头。“不，金。你没死。”</p>
<p>然后，他重重地叹了口气：“至少……现在还没。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金突然感到窒息。</p>
<p><em>冷静点，曷城</em>，他对自己说。他一边飞速地思索着当下的状况，一边绝望地试图保持理智。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许这仅仅是场噩梦。在这场噩梦里，他身处一座废弃的机场，和死去的搭档对话；在这场噩梦里，他听到哈里用心碎般的声音和他说话，仿佛紧握着最后的一线希望。</p>
<p>这场噩梦，他随时都能从中醒来。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>不是如果。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>等你醒过来。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>但是在他内心深处，金明白这是自欺欺人。</p>
<p>他知道这不是梦。他知道“眼睛”已经死了。他知道就算他朝天空大喊大叫，哈里也不会听见。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>所以，你必须醒过来，金。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你必须醒过来。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>金明白这不是梦。就算它是……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他也不知道该如何醒过来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 守夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>你</strong> – “所以，你必须醒过来，金。”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 在漫长的独白后，你的声音终于在希望与悲伤交织的痛苦中碎裂成断断续续的低语。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “你必须醒过来。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 一阵疲倦的浪潮席卷了你，仿佛那最后一声请求耗尽了你所有的力气。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你没有跌倒并蜷成一个痛苦的球，仅仅是因为你知道，如果自己这么做了，金将被毫无防备地留在那里，独自去面对那即将吞噬你们两人的黑暗。</p><p>如果真发生了这种事，你永远都无法原谅自己。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 在前面的几晚，你做了一些奇怪的梦：你看到警督站在一片广袤的、绿色的原野上。他已迷失，却全然不知；他在游荡，却寸步未离。</p><p>在那不可思议的世界，天空蔚蓝、阳光明媚，警督见到了他所深爱的来自过去的幽灵，那份喜悦将你疯狂的叫喊声尽数淹没。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你闭上眼，试图集中注意力继续对金说话。</p><p>接下来还能说什么呢……？</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> – 也许您能用您那悲惨、勇敢而又惊险的辉煌履历来唤醒警督沉睡的耳朵，我的陛下。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 或许你能和他讲讲有关他的记忆？比起杂乱无章的陈词滥调，曷城警督可能更容易对这些有反应。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> – 等等？你是在说我的工作是平平无奇的吗？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你忽略掉脑子里正在进行的争执，试图唤起一些有关金的记忆……</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <strong>金的手在你手中突然抽搐了一下。你紧紧抓着他的手，并用另一只手按住他腹部的伤口。他颤抖着咳出了更多的血</strong>——</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [极难：失败] – 不！！！</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你猛地缩回椅子上，从金的床边滑开了几英寸。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你的整个身体都在剧烈地颤抖着，就像被泼了冰水一样。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [挑战：失败] – 也许你应该说点……更安全的话题？比如你今天早餐吃了什么，或者你手册里的一桩旧案。你的心脏承受不了另一轮回忆了。你要是心脏骤停，就一点都帮不上金了。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 就在你要想出点更合适的内容时，房门在你身后随着一阵嘎吱声慢慢打开了。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你不用回头就知道那是谁。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “让。”</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他对你认出他毫不惊讶，又在门口站了一会儿。</p><p>“你好，哈里。”他问候道，粗糙的嗓音轻柔得不可思议。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 在警督的问候中，你感受到了一股强烈的疲倦，仿佛他也一直在参与你那无尽的守夜。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [困难：成功] – 他在担心你，而且他不确定怎么才能帮上忙。尽管如此，他似乎下定了决心要陪你度过这场磨难。</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他安静地走进了房间，关上了身后的门。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你太累了，没能给他找个位子坐。好在让做任何事都不需要你的批准和邀请。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他从旁边拉了把椅子，在你旁边坐下。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极难：成功] – 他的眼睛迅速扫过了你和金交握的手，但他对此并没有说什么。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 很长一段时间里，你和让一同在沉默中看着金沉睡的模样。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [专家：成功] – 警督的存在可靠而充满同情。在那侵蚀着你意识的梦魇、幻象与白日梦中，他就是你能紧紧依附的锚。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 你永远不会向任何人承认，但让的到来使压在你身上的、名为悲伤和疲惫的厚重外衣减轻了几分。</p><p>对此你心怀感激。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 又过了一会儿，警督终于打破了你们之间的沉默。</p><p>“最近过得怎么样，哈里？”他轻轻地问道，目光仍停留在金身上。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – 你被困在了一个无休止的噩梦中。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你每晚都哭着入睡。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你对金说的每一个字都让你心碎。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……不好。”你努力用嘶哑的声音回应道。</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 听了你的对答，他点点头。然后他说：“是啊，你看着像坨屎。”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [容易：成功] – 没有更合适的词了，阁下。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 作为让你留在金的病房的条件，医生们要求你每天洗澡，希望能使金所处的环境尽可能的无菌和卫生。</p><p>你遵守了那个要求，但你常常精疲力竭，从而忘记刮胡子、睡觉和吃饭之类的非必需任务。现在，你忽然意识到自己的胡子长了太长，眼袋重重地挂在眼底，腹中的饥饿感越发强烈。</p><p>“操你妈的，让。”你心不在焉地咆哮道。</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他幸灾乐祸地笑了一下。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 听到你在经历过这一切之后还能留着点脾气，警督感到些许欣慰。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 在一周的恐慌和全心付出后，你的目光被金卧床的样子吸引住了。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> – 一如既往地，金看上去好像仅仅是在睡觉。即便在休息时，他看上去依然平静而庄重，如同一位沉睡的西奥帝王。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> – 这种幻觉被他身上连的那堆线和管子无情粉碎了。一个氧气面罩盖住了他的下半张脸。他微弱的呼吸声和心率监测器的哔哔声同时传达着希望与绝望，深深地嵌入了你的脑海里。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> – 在过去的这一周，你像一位悲伤的信徒一样，怀着敬重与虔诚研究了金的睡颜——他眉毛的斜度，他鼻子的弧度，他颧骨的轮廓。你一直都觉得他很英俊，但当他的面容被平静的睡眠柔化后，你发觉只有一个词能够准确形容他现在的样子：</p><p><em>摄人心魄</em>。</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（触觉）</strong>– 警督的手在你的手里显得冰凉而无力。脱了手套后，他的手比你的手要小多了，你惊奇地品味着它们的差异。你的手指粗壮，他的则是细长；你的手腕骨架粗壮而结实，他的则细瘦而脆弱。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你的目光顺着他手背上的针头向上，沿着细管游走到床头挂着的输液袋。</p><p>好一会儿后，你的视线才能移向别处。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 房间被黑暗笼罩，只有金的床头灯散发着光芒，仿佛暗影之海中的一座明亮的小岛。在你的眼睛适应后，物体模糊的轮廓像是漂浮的碎片般显现出来——地上有一堆没洗的衣服；一个行李箱大开着，里面的东西在周围散得七零八落；拉着窗帘的窗边有一张小折叠床，上面的被褥乱糟糟的。</p><p><strong>钢筋铁骨</strong> [中等：失败] – 仅仅是看着那张小床，一阵疲惫的浪潮就席卷了你的全身。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你突然觉得保持清醒非常、非常地困难……</p><p> </p><p>忽然，一只手放到了你的肩上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “嘿，你要在我身上睡着了？”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 警督的语气有些粗鲁，但带着关切。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你猛地摇摇头，用力眨了几下眼，试图驱散睡意。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [中等：失败] – 这一点用都没有。</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他皱着眉盯了你一会儿，仿佛在思忖着什么……</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> – 也许你可以试着说服他你很好，你在过去的一周里并不是每晚只睡两小时，你的脑子并没有随着时间流逝变成一团浆糊。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “让，我……asepuoonfaeml……”</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 是啊，这<em>绝对</em>说服他了。干得漂亮。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他叹了口气。</p><p>“切斯特之前在外面打盹，我不得不踹醒他。我是不是也得把你踹到那张床上才能让你去打个盹？”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 让把睡着的切斯特踹醒的画面在你脑海里出奇的清晰。你曾亲眼目睹过太多次，这已经算是他们之间的日常了。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极难：失败] – 打个盹的想法是如此的诱人，你光是想想都要流下解脱般的泪水了。实际上，你很可能坐在这把椅子上就能睡着了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “可……我不能，万一——”</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – <em>万一金醒了呢？万一他心脏停跳了呢？万一他</em>——</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “睡去吧。”他用不寻常的柔和语气说，“我会看着他的。”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 如果是别的任何人，你很可能会说不。尽管你非常信任你的同僚们，但金的状态太脆弱、太重要，你无法把他交给别人。</p><p>但这是让，强壮、可靠、固执的让。他曾心怀狂热的希望，咬牙穿过了你自毁行为的放射性尘埃；他曾两次——不，是<em>四次</em>赌上自己的理智与职业生涯，给你重新做个体面人的机会；他在其他所有人都逃开时，选择在黑暗中陪伴你共同度过这永无止境的守夜。<br/>
他为你承受了这一切，你能做出的最轻微的回报就是给予他绝对的信任。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你顺从地叹了口气，最后紧紧握了一下金的手。</p><p><em>我会回来的，金。我保证</em>。你无声地对他说。</p><p>“好吧，让。我就……闭眼眯一小会儿。”</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 警督赞同地点了点头。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 他对你展现出的信任既感到宽慰，也有点被吓到。</p><p> </p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [挑战：成功] – 你完全被疲倦与睡眠不足的感觉支配，身体不自觉地从椅子上离开，摇摇晃晃地走向那张折叠床。</p><p><strong>小折叠床</strong> – 它像一个迷人又凌乱的避风港，充满幸福与舒适，引诱你走向那数小时可贵的无知无觉……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你甚至在头沾到枕头之前就睡着了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 噢，看呐。你这次真的战胜了自己，小哈里。恭喜！你刚刚把自己生活的混乱程度提升到了一个全新的高度。</p><p>我<em>太</em>为你骄傲了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 这……这不是我的错。我不知道——</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 哦，是吗？是谁在每个细胞都叫嚣着停下的时候仍然选择走入黑暗？是谁明知道自己和这个星球上其它混战的猩猩一样会犯错、死亡，却还是把自己的心剖出来献给被圣光笼罩的那一位？</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 啊，被圣光笼罩的那一位。他相信你，哈里。他<em>真心</em>相信你。</p><p>事实上，他甚至可能爱你。</p><p>……但看看这让他到了什么境地。</p><p>看看<em>你</em>让他到了什么境地，小哈里。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>冷静点，曷城</strong>，金对自己说，尽管他听了“眼睛”的那番话后很难继续保持镇定。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>你还没死呢。或许还有什么办法能离开这儿。</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>他的手习惯性地伸进夹克，但他的笔记本不在那里。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>它的缺席让金的胸中又添了一分恐慌。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>深呼吸。好好思考。</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>哈里会怎么做？</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>想到哈里，金的心脏就感到一阵紧缩，但这也是如溺水者般绝望的他能紧紧抓住的一根锚。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>哈里会怎么做？</strong>金再次自问道。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>哈里会……问问题。他会问出所有问题。他会把能问的问题都问出来，不管它们是多么的无意义或荒谬。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>哈里会试图从任何一个愿意忍受他的人那里了解真相。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>金看向这不可思议的世界中仅有的另一个人。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>是时候了解真相了，曷城。</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 不！他会没事的。他随时都可能醒过来——</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 是啊。继续欺骗自己吧，因为你太擅长这个啦。</p><p>让我告诉你，小哈里：希望是毒药。而你，亲爱的，我活在梦里的朋友，正在其中沉溺。那是一整片充满希望的剧毒海洋。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 你还曾和那个杏子味的人一起在这片海里游弋。我们都知道最后的结果有多么好。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“‘眼睛’，关于这个地方，你能告诉我什么吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“眼睛”有些惊讶地看着金，仿佛没想到金能这么快就从察觉真实情况的震惊中恢复过来。但他的惊讶很快便被欣赏和钦佩的神色所取代。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“是这样，”“眼睛”说，“我们处在一个……中间地带。可以把这个地方当作一个等候区。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>什么的等候区？金正要问，但答案猛烈地冲击着他，使他不得不抑制住自己恐慌的颤抖。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“这对每个人来说都不一样。我自己就从来没有过，不过你这个很不错。”“眼睛”朝着在蓝天和绿草之间的机场示意道。“说真的，他们考虑得很周到。并且，他们还安排了一位迎接人员。这就是我在这儿的原因。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“‘他们’是谁？”金问道，尽管他已经开始对答案感到害怕。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哦，你懂的。他们就是创造了所有事物的那些家伙。这……解释起来有点困难。不过别担心，你很快就有机会见到他们了，如果——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“眼睛”说到这里便戛然而止。金不确定他对朋友的这点怜悯该爱还是该恨。</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 所以让我来帮帮你，让你对接下来要发生的事有点数，小哈里。</p><p>等你醒来的时候……</p><p>他就已经<em><strong>死了</strong></em>。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 死透了。</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 彻彻底底地死了。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 死了千千万万遍。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 不。</p><p><strong>不</strong>！！！！</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 哦<em><strong>是的</strong></em>，宝贝儿！他会死，而你将紧随其后，并且会确保自己以最痛苦的方式离去。</p><p>说到底，那就是你应得的吧，小哈里？</p><p>那是你应得的，因为你辜负了我。</p><p>辜负了他。</p><p>辜负了<em>所有人</em>。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>当金正试图理解这条新的信息时，“眼睛”用好奇的目光注视着他。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“金，”他的朋友最终开口问道，“你还记得你来这儿之前的事吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>金思索了一会儿……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然后，他眨眨眼。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我……不记得了？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不知道出于什么可怕的原因，金对于自己出现在机场前身上所发生的事情一无所知。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“眼睛”同情地摇摇头。“我猜就是。”他说。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“试着回想一下，金。你来这儿之前发生什么了？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>金皱起眉，努力集中着思绪——</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 一阵遥远的咆哮传入你的耳朵，在你的头骨里回荡，让你的牙齿随之颤抖。但这个声音并不来自你的皮囊在无助与恐慌中辗转反侧的那个世界。不对……</p><p>这个声音来自你的过去。</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 欢迎来到我们的晚间播报，小哈里。这是这里唯一的节目，就像你记忆中的那样惊悚血腥。</p><p>你是主角，而且除了坐在这儿一遍、一遍、又一遍地观看，你没有别的任何选择。<br/>
准备好了吗，宝贝儿？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 不。不！我……我想要醒过来——</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 不可能，哈里。你买了票，谁都不允许在节目结束前离开剧场。</p><p>所以坐好了，放轻松。</p><p>再看他死一次吧。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你想要尖叫，但喉咙里发不出任何声音——</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后，霎时间，记忆如潮水般涌入金的脑海。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他想起来了——</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>噩梦便由此开始了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 噩梦：壹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“哈里和我——我们去了破落区调查。”金断断续续地说，感到记忆渐渐流回到脑海中。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>天人感应</strong> – 破落区崩塌的楼房在地平线上铺开，宛如张着嘴的巨人露出的一排泛黑的尖牙。越过它们，埃斯佩兰斯河环绕着这座孤岛流淌，急切地向着更有前途的地区——布吉街，旧南城，大科戎——奔流而去。</p>
<p>那场大火已经过去四十多年了，但空气中仍然能够闻到木头烧焦的气味、有毒的汽油味，以及在它们之下那微弱的焦尸味……</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你和你的搭档，金·曷城警督，从他那辆库普瑞斯锐影上下来，只花了几分钟便查完了周边地带。这儿没什么可看的——只有一丛丛及膝的荒草和一棵枯树，它光秃秃的枝杈像干巴巴的爪子一样伸向灰蒙蒙的天空。</p>
<p><strong>天人感应</strong> – 在那场大火之前，这片地区绿意盎然，充满生机。公寓楼里住着上百个家庭，以及朴实的工人阶级；他们梦想着自己与子女能够拥有更美好的未来。</p>
<p>现在，剩下的只有他们的骨灰。</p>
<p>……当然，还有那个隧道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[挑战：失败] – 你面前是个巨大的混凝土隧道，宽度足以让三辆锐影并排行驶。里面一片漆黑，什么都看不见。</p>
<p><strong>标新立异</strong> [中等：成功] – 它就像一只巨型生物的嘴巴，等着将不幸的遇难者一口吞下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>这是个不祥之地。</em></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>趁着还有机会，赶紧跑。</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“哈里看上去很害怕。他吓坏了。我从来没见他这么害怕过。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [中等：失败] – 冷汗从你的额头上滴下。你的手心汗津津的。你双膝发软。一阵可怖的、令人反胃的恐惧爬上你的喉咙。</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 在你身边的警督看上去也不太自在，尽管不像你那么严重。</p>
<p>“你还好吗，警探？”他问。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 金的声音把你从恍惚中惊醒。你努力将目光从面前这片贪婪的深渊中移开。</p>
<p>“嗯，我……我还好。”</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 不，你并不好，而且金也察觉到了这一点。</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他看出你那明显的痛苦，皱起眉。</p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极难：成功] – 警督斟酌着你们能不能付得起放弃这次行动的代价。他渴望解决这个案子，但他不希望为了手册上新添一行就拿你的生命去冒险……尽管这个案子很重要。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “真的，金，我没事。”</p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [挑战：成功] – 这某种程度上是实话。你基本上努力止住了身体的颤抖，并且再也没有感觉要在恐慌中尖叫着逃开了。</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他又看了你一会儿，似乎因眼前所见而有所放心。</p>
<p>“那好，在我们进去之前，你还想再过一遍案件细节吗？”他温和地问道。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你点头，感激他能给个机会让你再镇定一会儿。</p>
<p>“当然，我们开始吧。”</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督将手伸进夹克，摸出他的笔记本，然后打开了它。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“那是个追回物品的案子。我们当时在追踪RCM</em> <em>中央情报部门失窃的一块纤维内存。”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – “这块纤维存有RCM所有在加姆洛克，特别是在马德雷教父和马自达一伙名下的各个毒枭组织中卧底警员的姓名。”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“看上去像是监守自盗。我们用了整整一周去收集证据、追查线索，种种迹象指向了这个隧道。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – “……根据你的推理，警探，我们在那个废弃的藏匿处找到的土壤样本与破落区的某块区域相匹配。”</p>
<p>他合上了笔记本，然后看向你：“于是，我们来到了这里。”</p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 你脑子里积累的有关本次调查的事实和证据开始归位，其中的严密逻辑让你的恐惧减轻了几分。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “谢啦，金。”你真诚地对他说。</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他点点头，将笔记本放回了夹克中。</p>
<p>“我们应该准备进去了。我马上把手电筒从锐影里拿出来。”</p>
<p><strong>反应速度</strong> [专家：成功] – 在警督走开之前，一阵强烈的冲动占据了你的脑子。在你能阻止自己前，话语便冲口而出。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “金，等等。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他停下来，回头看向你。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “我们应该请求增援。谁知道下面有什么等着我们？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>一个身着红色的带伤疤的女人。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他考虑了一会儿，然后缓缓点头。“这是个好主意，警探。你是希望我给分局打个电话，还是——？”</p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – <em>还是你更想亲自来？</em>他是说请求增援。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 仅仅是想到金去锐影那边时你要被独自留在隧道前，你便充满了恐惧。</p>
<p><strong>反应速度</strong> [容易：成功] – 你就像溺水者夺过救生圈一样，迅速抓住了这个机会。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “嗯，我来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[极易：成功] – 忽然，一阵响亮的咕噜声响起。</p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你猛地蹿了起来，在身后带起一小片尘土。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督毫无惊慌，只是挑起了一边的眉毛。</p>
<p>“最好让他们也带点吃的，警探。”他说，“听起来挺要紧的。”</p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> [专家：成功] – 你羞得想要一头扎进湖里，但还是勉强止住了这一冲动。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“我们呼叫请求了增援……还有一些吃的，因为哈里饿了。”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“眼睛”轻笑了起来。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 把无线电放回原位后，你感觉自己对于进入隧道更有底气了。</p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极难：成功] – 在41分局，朱尔斯·佩迪鲁将你的信息转述给了让·维克玛警督。他很快便给其余重案组成员下达了指示。他们应该会在两小时内感到。顺便，他们很可能会在路上给你们买点面包圈。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 然而，你还是不禁感到，在走入那片黑暗之前，仍有什么事情需要办妥……</p>
<p>你看向金站立的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督靠在锐影的引擎盖上检查他的手枪。他看上去专心致志，尽管有点紧张。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 光是看他的这一眼，就让你的心口感到一阵说不清的疼痛。你这才想起来你需要做的是什么。</p>
<p>或者说，你需要说的是什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “金。”</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他将目光从枪上移开，抬头看向你。</p>
<p><strong>标新立异</strong> [困难：成功] – 在这片荒芜的废土上，他的橙色飞行夹克是唯一的光芒与生机。</p>
<p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> – 一阵沙沙的微风吹起他前额的碎发。你忽然有种冲动，想要用你的手指将它抚弄到原位。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你走过去站在他面前，努力平复着心中的忐忑。</p>
<p>“我……有些话要跟你说。”</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他把枪收回套里，站直了身子对上你的目光。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [困难：成功] – 他对你要说的话有些预感……而他对此既兴奋又紧张。</p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 现在不说就没机会了。</p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> – 你深呼吸了一次，从而缓解紧张的情绪。</p>
<p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 心率<em>爆表了</em>，宝贝儿！</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “金，我——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 在你说出下一个词之前，警督就抬起一根手指放到了你的唇边。</p>
<p>“哈里，别。”他的声音温和而坚定。</p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 不是“警探”或“双重荣誉警督”，而是<em>“哈里”</em>。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你呆呆地望着他。“可是——”</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他的手指停留在你的唇上。“我也有话要对你说。但不管我们想对彼此说什么，都可以等找到那块纤维内存之后再说。”</p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极难：成功] – 警督担心如果你们在这里对彼此坦白心事，那你们就永远都进不了隧道，更不用说破案子了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>如果你现在不告诉他，就永远都没有机会了。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你试着重新组织语言，但在金无声的请求下只能作罢。</p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> [容易：成功] – 一天只抽一根烟的每日惯例将警督的意志锻成了冰冷坚硬的钢铁。如果不是那样的话，他肯定就选择妥协让你说了。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 他想听你不得不说的话：非常想，<em>非常</em>非常想。但他也知道你要说的话会极大地改变他的人生轨迹，所以他不能现在就听。</p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你想要对他说的话是那样炽烈，你的心仿佛都要炸出胸膛。但你还是努力忍住了，尽管这很难。</p>
<p><em>非常</em>难。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你深吸一口气，点了点头。</p>
<p>“好吧，金。我们再说吧。之后再说。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>不会再有“之后”了，你个蠢货。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他带着谢意朝你微微一笑，这让你的心一阵狂跳。</p>
<p>他将手指收了回去——</p>
<p><strong>反应速度</strong> [中等：成功] – 但在他彻底收回之前，你抓住了他的手。</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他惊讶地眨了眨眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“然后，哈里他——”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [挑战：成功] – 在他开口之前，你将他的手拉近……</p>
<p>……然后虔诚地在他的指节上落下一吻。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>金没能继续说下去。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他的耳朵开始发热。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 在那个短暂而珍贵的接触中，你试着将自己对他的纷杂情感全部传递过去：渴望、感激、担忧、希望、柔情……</p>
<p>爱。</p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 可惜他无法脸红，这使解读他的情绪变得有些困难。但你发誓自己可以看到，他的耳朵尖每一秒都在变得更红。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“……咳，总之就，嗯。”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“眼睛”那副了然于心的样子，让金尴尬得几乎要把脸埋在双手间。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你终于放开了他的手，但你忍不住像个被恋爱冲昏头脑的疯子一样冲他直笑。</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他对着拳头咳嗽了一声，被你的傻样搞得有些惊慌。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 但他也爱这个。他只是永远不会向你或者其他任何人承认。永远不会。</p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 你觉得自己将战无不胜。现在那片黑暗中再也没有什么能够压过你满心的喜悦了。</p>
<p>有金在身旁，你什么都能够面对。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>你注定会毁了他。你注定会毁了你自己。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督很快便恢复了镇定，但你能感觉到他仍在因刚刚的事而晕头转向。</p>
<p>“准备好进去了吗，警探？”</p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 就这样，你又变回了“警探”。</p>
<p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 为了听他叫你“哈里”，你差不多会做<em>任何事</em>，包括……</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你转过去，再一次看向隧道张开的巨口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>黑暗。痛苦。死亡</em>。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “让我们把这个案子彻底破了吧，警督。”</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他露出了和你相同的微笑。</p>
<p>“你先请，警探。”他朝隧道示意说。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 之后，你便沿着隧道向下走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 噩梦：贰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“我们艰难地在隧道中穿行。哈里吓坏了，但他尽可能不让我感觉到。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 隧道里比你想象的要黑太多了。这黑暗宛如一个沉重而坚实的负担，令人难以承受的压力仿佛随时要将你击倒在地。你们手电筒的两束白光将阴影挡开，但仅仅照亮了你们周围的空间。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [挑战：成功] – 直到现在你才意识到，就像有不同的警察类型一样，黑暗也有许多种。</p><p>实际上，应该有不同的……黑暗类型。</p><p> </p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> – 神秘的黑暗。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 醉人的黑暗。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 忧郁的黑暗。</p><p><strong>天人感应</strong> – 朦胧的黑暗。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> – 但这个是——</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>吞噬一切的黑暗。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 一阵使人虚弱的战栗顺着你的脊椎传开，麻痹了你的双腿，使你僵在原地。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 你突然这么一停，警督差点就要撞上你了，但他及时停住了脚步。</p><p>“警探？”他问道，声音充满了关切。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [挑战：成功] – 曷城警督一直留心着黑暗中随时会涌出的危险，但他也一直在担心你。如果你选择折返，他仍然愿意跟你回去。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极难：成功] – 不，<strong><em>没有</em></strong>掉头这么个选项：你们已经走了这么远，马上就要解决这个案子了。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 你越早解决这个案子，你和金就能越早离开这鬼地方。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……抱歉，金。咱们继续走吧。”</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 他并没有被你完全说服，但他姑且相信你了。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – “那好。我们离得应该不算太远了。”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你下定决心抵抗着充斥在你灵魂中的原始的恐惧，向隧道更深处走去……</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“这花了我们一会儿工夫，但我们最终到达了中央的房间。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你仿佛用了永恒的时间在黑暗中跋涉，之后你陡然来到了一片宽敞而空旷的区域。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [困难：成功] – 你移动着手电筒的光束，看见一些老旧、生锈的巨大机械散布在房间四处。空气中弥漫着灰尘的霉味，以及氧化金属的刺鼻味道。</p><p>一阵轰鸣声隐约从房间中央传来。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “金，”你压低声音问，“这是什么地方？”</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督没有说话。他打着手电筒小心翼翼地审视着你们的周围，同时将另一只手放在了枪套旁。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [挑战：成功] – 曷城警督正在想，这里是个绝佳的伏击地点。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>他是对的。</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“他们在等我们……不，”金改口道，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“他们在等哈里。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>女人的声音</strong> – “真不错，你终于加入我们了，杜博阿先生（Señor Du Bois）[1]。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [极难：成功] – 你大吃一惊，抽出枪指向声音来源的大致方向。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督很快效仿，把他的手电和枪都指向巨大机械设备后的暗处。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[噩梦：失败] – 就算在手电筒的光线下，你也看不见阴影里有人。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你的心在胸膛中怦怦直跳。你握着枪柄的手掌已经开始流汗了。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 她叫你“杜博阿先生”。她是梅斯克人吗？她又是怎么知道你的？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “你是谁？！”你大喊。你的声音在房间里回荡。</p><p> </p><p><strong>女人的声音</strong> – 她故意拖长的声音再一次从黑暗中传来。</p><p>“时候正好，警探。现在放下你们的枪，否则我的朋友们可能会不小心对你和曷城警督做一些……不好的事。”</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督在听到自己的名字时有意不表现出胆怯。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你正要想出一句机智的反驳，就看到了让你血液凝固的东西。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[极难：成功] – 它就在那里，悬在黑暗之中。</p><p>是一根细细的红线。</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [中等：成功] – 一束激光，来自——</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你恐慌地顺着激光的轨迹看过去，它直直地通向了……</p><p>金前额上的一个红色的亮点。</p><p> </p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [挑战：成功] – 你迅速扔下了枪，快得它都在地上反弹了一下。</p><p><strong>女人的声音</strong> – “很好。现在，如果警督能像你一样做，我们就能开始真正的对话了。”</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他快速地瞥了你一眼，同时屏住了呼吸。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你低头看向自己的胸口……</p><p>然后盯着那个直指你心脏的红色亮点。</p><p> </p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – “操。”他用气声咒骂道。</p><p>他的枪咣啷一声掉到了地上。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“他们的头儿让我们把枪扔下。然后她命令我们走到房间中央。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 就在你们踏入房间中央那一刻，一道刺眼的白光忽然照亮了整片区域。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [专家：失败] – 你在黑暗里待了太久，这阵亮光让你短暂失明了。你瑟缩着迅速眨眼，试图清掉在你眼前跳动的白点。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 当你的双眼终于适应光亮后，你发现自己站在机械海洋中的一片小空地上。在这片空地的中央……</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> – 是一台正在轰鸣的无线电计算机。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 就在你艰难地试图弄清状况时，一个苗条的身影从那堆机器的空隙间穿行而来，走到了你的右边。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>是她。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>带疤的梅斯克女人</strong> – 她穿着一条长长的红裙，像是绸缎做的。这身装束与你周围的环境是如此的不协调，让你不禁目瞪口呆地望着她。一件黑色风衣披在她肩上。你又注意到她臀部明显挂着带枪套的皮带。</p><p>不过尽管她的装束有些奇怪，那还不是她最显眼的特征。</p><p>你的目光毫不掩饰地落在那横跨她面部的锯齿状伤疤上。它从她的左前额一直延伸到右边的脸颊。伤疤的下边缘被她红褐色的长发遮住了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>天人感应</strong> [专家：成功] – 一些画面自动浮现在了你的脑海中：城市的两个街区完全变成了一片血色花朵的原野，深红的花瓣让大地看上去都像是在燃烧。那个女孩站在原野边缘的一条泥泞的犁沟上，观望着其他在花丛中劳作的孩子。她是成功爬到顶端的幸运儿之一，越过了种荚和它们黏糊糊的汁液，越过了每晚对于殴打和狗窝的恐惧。</p><p>她手里拿着一把猎枪，像一名有经验的杀手一样老练。她的眼里除了冷酷的轻蔑别无他物。</p><p> </p><p><strong>带疤的梅斯克女人</strong> – 她像个狡猾的捕食者般对你轻笑：“真不错，警探。我们真是好久没见了。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“她认识哈里。但他看上去一点都不记得她了。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你对她一点印象都没有。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：失败] – 要是你遇到过这么辣的人，你<em>一定</em>会记得。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [挑战：成功] – 这只意味着一件事——她是来自你过往的某个人，是来自你在褴褛飞旋沉溺于酒精与药物时抛弃的那段过往的某个人。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 她很危险，并且乐意杀掉一两个人。</p><p>别激怒她。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“她的同伙都装备精良，并且把我们包围了。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 忽然，你意识到房间里还有其他人。至少有六个人，他们都穿着笨重的黑色盔甲，每个人都戴着巴拉克拉瓦面具，眼睛藏在战术护目镜后。</p><p>你的目光停留在他们手中的半自动步枪上。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [中等：成功] – 那个带疤的女人身边围着四个打手。剩下的两个坐在你左边的机器上，手里的枪瞄准了你和金。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 这不是一个匪帮。</p><p>这是一支小型军队。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“那是个陷阱。所有这一切都是个陷阱，而我们就照直走了进去。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 面对这样规模的火力，你十分痛苦地意识到自己离刚刚扔掉的手枪有多远。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 倒不是说它能帮上你什么。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [困难：成功] – 你忽然异常清醒地意识到，这一切——所有的证据、线索、废弃藏匿处的土壤样品——都仅仅是诱饵。</p><p>专门用来忽悠固执、一根筋、并拥有一套非常规技巧的警探。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 恐慌带来的寂静充斥着你的脑海，两个想法像溺死的浮尸一样从中冒了出来。</p><p>
  <em>我要死了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>金要和我一起死在这儿了。</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“哈里……试图通过和她交谈来给我们争取一点时间。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>带疤的梅斯克女人</strong> – 她朝你皱眉，像是被你的沉默冒犯到了。</p><p>“拜托，警探。哪怕一句简单的‘你好’也行。”</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> – 先配合一下！看看她想从你这儿得到什么。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “你好。呃——”</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [专家：失败] – 你的脑子飞速运转着，试图记起她的名字，但最终一无所获。</p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> – 赶紧的！想个适合她的名字！</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “——卡门？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督努力让自己的表情没那么难看。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 在你说这句话之前，他感觉你们俩可能要死在这儿了。</p><p>现在，他觉得你们俩<em>绝对</em>会死在这儿。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 说实话，我觉得她更像是个<em>瓦伦蒂娜。</em></p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> – 不，是<em>玛格达莉娜。</em></p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你们就不能早点说吗？？？？</p><p> </p><p><strong>带疤的梅斯克女人</strong> – 有好一会儿，这个女人仅仅是面无表情地盯着你。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 冷汗顺着你的脖子流下来。你紧张地吞咽起来。</p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 然后，她笑了。</p><p>“哈，警探。有那么一会儿，我还担心你忘了我呢。我真的非常非常欣慰，原来是我……<em>错怪</em>你了。”</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [困难：失败] – 她说到最后时的甜腻语调让你霎时脊背发凉。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“她需要通过哈里得到什么东西……”金皱着眉，努力回想着剩下的事情。</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “但玩笑话就到此为止吧，警探。我们有更要紧的事要讨论。”</p><p>她指向那台无线电计算机：“我相信你们在找一块遗失的纤维内存吧……我说得对吗？”</p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [挑战：成功] – 明知故问。她确切地知道你要找的是什么。毕竟，正是她让一个手下从RCM把东西偷出来的。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 哪怕你不是一名警探，也该知道对话在往什么方向走了。直截了当地说吧。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我猜那块纤维内存就在这台无线电计算机里吧。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她扬了扬嘴角。</p><p>“确实。这对你来说多方便啊。对<em>我</em>来说也很方便。”</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 她就像猫盯着被困住的虫子那样盯着你。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督的目光不安地在你和那个女人之间游移。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 他对此有不好的预感，但他无能为力……他十分<em>讨厌</em>这种状态。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> – 让对话继续下去。你已经有所进展了！</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “哦？”你用一种你自己都完全没察觉到的冷漠语气说，“怎么说？”</p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她无视了你的问题，走到无线电计算机旁边输入了几道指令。</p><p>几秒后，一个熟悉的声音从计算机的音响中传来。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后，金想起来了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“密码。”他说，“她需要纤维内存的密码。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>东伊苏林迪中继站</strong> – “密码？”一个老女人的声音穿过了无线电噪声。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你皱起眉，试图想起这声音对应的名字……</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [中等：成功] – 伊冯。在马丁内斯的诅咒商业区，你为了读取两块纤维内存跟她说过话。</p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “你好，伊冯。”她热情地问候着，像是在和老朋友交谈。“恐怕我还没有密码。但我想我找到了知道密码的人。”</p><p><strong>东伊苏林迪中继站</strong> – “收到。当你知道密码后请告诉我，女士。”</p><p>无线电计算机在沉默的等候中发出轰鸣。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [专家：失败] – 对此情形，你忽然有了种<em>非常</em>、非常坏的预感。</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “现在，”她转身看向你，“我想该轮到你了，警探。”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你困惑地向她眨了眨眼。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 与此同时，警督逐渐开始理解当前的状况，一种惊恐的神情浮上他的面庞。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “你什么意思？谁知道密码？”</p><p> </p><p>在你提出疑问后，出现了一阵令人不适的漫长沉默。</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “怎么，”她终于开口，假装惊讶地看着你，“<em>你</em>知道啊，杜博阿先生。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“她认为哈里知道那块纤维内存的密码。但她似乎不知道他在马丁内斯失忆了。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 有那么一会儿，你的大脑一片空白。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后……</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>啥？？？！！！</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你的大脑在艰难地理清卡门（？）刚刚说的话。</p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[噩梦：失败] – 你也许听错了——</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 这是个邪恶的骗局——</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 密码？什么是……<em>密码</em>？</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她似乎看出了你的窘迫，不耐烦地用脚打着节拍。</p><p>“快点，警探。你不会想让亲爱的伊冯干等着，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [困难：成功] – 她的意思是：“你不会想让<strong><em>我</em></strong>干等着吧。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 可是……可是我<em>不知道</em>密码！！！</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [困难：成功] – 但你<strong><em>曾经知道</em></strong>：在马丁内斯之前；在褴褛飞旋之前；在你试图摧毁曾经的那个自己之前。</p><p>当你被金的锐影的噪音惊醒时，你正疯狂想要记起的那个密码就从你的记忆中消失了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你紧张地朝金瞥了一眼。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督的脸上什么都看不出来，但他的双肩紧绷着。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 在卡门（？）挑明之前，曷城警督就已经猜到你是知道密码的人了。他也意识到你肯定在马丁内斯那次失忆中把它忘掉了。</p><p>现在，他正竭尽全力去想出一个能让你俩都不挨枪子儿的撤退计划。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> – 至少<em>试着</em>想起那个密码！争取一点时间！</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“哈里从她那里问出了她为什么要偷那个纤维内存，以及准备用它做什么。”金因这段回忆而颤抖。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那很可怕。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 你咽了咽口水，试图让你的声音抖得不那么厉害。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “在我给你密码之前，告诉我：你为什么要偷这块纤维内存？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她歪着头，眯起眼睛看着你，像是在思忖着什么……</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>你们的鲜血溅到了身后的机器上。你们的脑子从头骨中流出来，如同被压烂的果肉。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [极难：成功] – 在她心中，你已经是个死人了，所以她觉得回答你的问题并无大碍。</p><p>她决定再跟你玩一小会儿。</p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “怎么，我做这事的唯一目的跟任何人做任何事都一样，警探。”</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [困难：成功] – 她语气惆怅，目光放远，仿佛在重温一段明亮的记忆。</p><p> </p><p><strong>天人感应</strong> [极难：成功] – 当这个眼神锐利的女孩继续她的守夜时，一个高个子走过来站在她身旁。她极尽所能保持镇定，但她的心已狂跳起来。她透过余光看到了他脖子上戴着的金链，还有他手指上套着的厚重铜环。她深吸了一口气，全是他古龙水的麝香味。</p><p>他们站在一起，看着他们财富的原野。血色的太阳从地平线缓缓升起。</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她的目光重新聚焦到了你的身上。“你很清楚，我们的农场靠两样东西运转——孩子和猪猡。”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 警察。她是在说警察。</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [极难：失败] – 这是你第一次听说这些事。</p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “最近，我们一直在担心组织里的一些猪猡……<em>有问题</em>。而现在，这块纤维内存，”她指向无线电计算机，“能够帮助我们剔除那些顽皮的猪猡。”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [专家：成功] – 翻译：她需要这块纤维内存去抹杀所有在他们组织里卧底的RCM探员。</p><p>那将是一场血洗。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你在恐惧中睁大了双眼。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 听了女人的话，警督的脸瞬间变得惨白。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [困难：成功] – 曷城警督因为你忘记了密码而感谢着德洛莉丝·黛，因为如果你还记得……</p><p>结果将恐怖到让他不敢想象。</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [中等：成功] – 这些组织因一人犯错全家连坐的抹杀机制而臭名昭著。哪怕是面对妇女儿童，他们都毫不留情。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 但如果你不给她密码，你和金就会死在枪林弹雨中。你们将被打得支离破碎，让你们的小队都收集不到足够的残骸去举行葬礼。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 就算你给了她密码，她还是会杀了你们俩的。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我们面临着一个两难的处境，并且我看不出有什么解决办法。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 总该……总该有什么办法的！！！</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “我希望这满足了你的好奇心，警探。现在……”</p><p>她不紧不慢地把手伸向臀部，掏出了一把小巧的手枪。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [中等：失败] – 认真的吗？？？<em>又一把</em>枪？？？</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 现在这个房间里有九把枪了。两把没用地躺在距离你几英尺的地面上，另外七把在包围着你们的冷血的警察杀手手中。</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “密码，请吧。”</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 这不是一个请求。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 你全身都因恐惧而颤抖，但你还是努力站稳了身子。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督在你右边紧绷绷地站着，眼神飞快地在你和那女人的枪之间游移。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [专家：成功] – 如果子弹来了，他会试图帮你挡下那一枪。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 你绝不可以让那种事发生！让他退后！</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你对上金的目光，摇了摇头，急切地希望他能明白你的意思。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他移开了视线，但嘴唇严肃地抿成了一条细线。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [专家：成功] – ……这意味着他将会做一个自我牺牲的混蛋。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 这可真浪漫啊，但求你能不能好好盯着枪？！</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“然后，哈里做了件非常、非常蠢的事。”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> – 要是……你直接把实话告诉她呢？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……啥？</p><p> </p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> – 你已经耗尽她的耐心了，而且你也没法及时回想起密码。</p><p>所以就，实话实说吧。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [困难：失败] – 你想不出更好的主意了；同样，也想不出更坏的了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你清了清嗓子，内疚地看向那个女人。</p><p>“事实上，我，呃。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门</strong>（？）– 她向你扬起一边的精致眉毛。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督不安地看着你。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 他不相信超自然事物，但现在，他正尽全力用心灵感应向你传递着信息。</p><p>那就是：<em>“不要说任何蠢话。”</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你咽了口唾沫。</p><p>“我……忘记密码了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他难以置信地望着你，仿佛不能相信你刚刚说的话。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 他脸上的表情绝对在说：<em>“那太蠢了。”</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 金失望的表情让你想缩成一个可悲的、充满耻辱与自责的球。</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 有那么一会儿，她只是用一张扑克脸盯着你。她仍紧握着枪，但目前没有对准任何人。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：失败] – 就你所知，她可能正想着把你的脑浆打出来。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 你很可能是对的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 忽然，女人的脸变成了一副纯粹在担忧、关心的样子。</p><p>“噢，警探，”她用一种充满焦虑和困扰的语气说，“你怎么不早点告诉我呢？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你都傻眼了。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 你没想到她居然能表现出人类的情感。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [中等：成功] – 这就像是被一把刀拥抱，或是看见一把枪在哭。</p><p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 警督看上去也和你一样惊呆了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “我听说了在马丁内斯发生的事，但我只是没法让自己相信，伟大的杜博阿警探会失去他<em>所有</em>的记忆。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 她是在……她是在流泪吗？？？</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [专家：失败] – 我看不出她是真的担心我们的状况，还是仅仅在嘲笑我们，阁下。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“她说什么要帮助哈里记起密码——”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她抽了抽鼻子，拭去眼角的泪水：“噢，警探。你肯定<em>很</em>不容易。要是我知道你忘了密码，我就会早点试着帮你了……”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后，金停住了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 等等，什么？</p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[容易：失败] – 她刚才是说要<em>帮</em>你吗？</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“金？”“眼睛”轻声问，“金，之后发生什么了？”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她最后吸了下鼻子，然后直直地看向你。</p><p>她笑了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>一阵寒意穿过金的脊背。</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 一阵寒意攥住了你的心脏。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>金有些恍惚地把一只手放到腹部。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他闭上了眼睛。</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “我有个<em>完美</em>的方法来帮你记起密码。”</p><p>在你能有所行动之前，她给枪上了膛——</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……之后一切急转直下。”他低声说。</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>——然后射中了金的腹部。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Señor：“先生”，西班牙语</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 噩梦：叁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间静止了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所有的声音都消失了，取而代之的是一阵恐怖的寂静。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你的目光慢慢顺着冒烟的枪口射出的轨迹移动……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……最后停在了金身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他眨了眨眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他低下头……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……震惊地看着汗衫上渐渐扩散开的浓烈的深红血迹。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“我就和哈里一样吃惊。”金静静地坦承道。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>他抬起头。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“不过……”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>你们四目相接。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“……我很高兴中枪的是我，不是他。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>他倒下了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>你冲过去想要接住他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他倒在你身上时，他的眼镜陷在了你的胸口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>能说会道</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – <strong><em>金——</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>金沉默着，一切渐渐回到了他的脑海中……</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>恐惧。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – “哈里……？”他有些茫然地抬头看向你。他嘴唇上血迹斑斑，眼镜也歪了。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “金！！！噢天哪天哪，金——”你大声哭喊……</p>
<p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你试图扶正他的眼镜，但你的手抖得太厉害了。</p>
<p><strong>强身健体</strong> – 你紧紧搂着他，尽可能轻柔地让他躺到地上——</p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你正在哭。你整个身体都在颤抖。你感到呼吸困难。<strong>坚持住，混蛋，金他——</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>迷茫。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他想要说些别的什么，但被一阵剧烈的咳嗽残忍地打断了。咳出的鲜血顺着下巴流了下来。</p>
<p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [困难：成功] – 内伤导致的咯血。他的呼吸浅而急促，他的脸色有些苍白，他的瞳孔逐渐放大。休克的早期症状——</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – <strong>我不需要知道那些，快告诉我该怎么救他！！！！！！！！！！</strong></p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [专家：成功] – 用你的外套按住伤口！！！</p>
<p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [专家：成功] – 你飞快地脱下外套，牢牢地把它按在金的腹部——</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>但最多的……</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>是疼痛。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 忽然，他的全身都在痛苦地抖动。你在恐慌与自责中缩了回去。</p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> – 换成其他任何人，肯定早就尖叫起来了，或者至少会痛苦地呻吟。但警督的唇边没有流出任何声音。</p>
<p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>– 他的前额已被汗水浸透。他咬紧牙关，正试图努力地——</p>
<p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> – 对你掩饰他的痛苦。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>金颤抖着深吸了一口气。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “对不起，真的，真的对不起——”你抽泣道。</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他把一只手放到你的手上，用大拇指摩挲着你的指节，仿佛在告诉你不必为他的痛苦而自责。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>金终于呼出了那口气。他看着自己的一只手，以为它仍满是——</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 忽然，你极度清晰地意识到，金身下的血泊正在缓慢扩散。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 这一认知让你心如刀绞。</p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [专家：成功] – 那颗子弹。</p>
<p>它<em>打穿了</em>。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – <strong>带他离开这儿。</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>慢慢地，金放下了他的手。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“那个女人……她对此乐在其中。”他继续说</em>。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她带着毫不掩饰的喜悦看向你。</p>
<p>“看呐，警探？一个解决难题的简单办法。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [极难：成功] – 她射中金的腹部，是因为她想让他在死之前尽可能多受点折磨。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 从你走进这个房间起，她就一直渴望着伤害、弄残、折磨你们。现在，她就像阳光下的一朵罂粟花，被你们的痛苦滋养而绽放。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <strong><em>她是个怪物。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“她向哈里发出了最后通牒。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “很简单，警探。你能记起密码并把它告诉我们，我们就会放你们走。”</p>
<p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>卑鄙的谎言！</em></p>
<p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “或者你记不起来的话，那我就会给你的膝盖一边来一枪，然后你就能看着曷城警督缓慢而痛苦地死去了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [困难：成功] – ……这是实话，阁下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 可是……<strong><em>可是我不知道密码啊！！！！！</em></strong></p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 那你就会死在这儿，而金也会跟你一起死。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“哈里……”金感觉嗓子哽了一下，然后继续说，“哈里在竭尽全力帮我止血。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[中等：成功] – 他的背后也在流血！你也得止住那里的血！</p>
<p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [挑战：成功] – 尽管你的双手剧烈地颤抖着，你还是努力用外套裹住了金的腰腹并打了个结——</p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他浑身发抖，咳出了更多的血。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “不不不不不不不，”你低吟道，声音因恐慌而变得嘶哑，“金，<em>金</em>，别离开我——”</p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – <strong><em>带他离开这儿！！！！</em></strong></p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 可是……可是该<em>怎么做？？？？</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“他是那么、那么的慌乱……”金的声音小得几乎成了耳语。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“我不忍心看到他那样。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 忽然，他伸出手来，紧紧握住了你的手。</p>
<p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 他的手套被血浸湿，变得有些滑腻。他的呼吸因疼痛而不稳。他的眼睛在歪斜的眼镜后急切地搜寻着你的目光。</p>
<p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [中等：成功] – 在你要伸手去扶他的眼镜时，你的手蹭到了他的脸颊。</p>
<p><strong>五感发达（触觉）</strong>[极易：成功] – 他的皮肤又冷又湿。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 他在非常非常剧烈的痛苦之中，但对他而言更痛苦的是看到你现在的样子，看到你是那么的……心碎。</p>
<p>那么的挫败。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“我那时说不了话了，但我真的、真的很想告诉他——”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 如果他还能说话，警督很可能会告诉你——</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>忽然，金的嘴角扬起一个微笑，极度悲伤却全然无悔。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“‘振作起来，警探。’”他低声说。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 一种急切而灼热的决心忽然奔涌而出，冲走了你所有的迷茫、恐慌和绝望，只留下了一个炽烈的念头：</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – <strong>我得救他。</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>哪怕我会因此而死。</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>这个微笑在金的脸上停留了好一会儿。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“哈里没有放弃。”他终于开口道。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “金，”你说着，声音在颤抖的边缘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他抬起头用朦胧的双眼看向你，仿佛在用尽最后一丝力气保持清醒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [专家：成功] – 你坚定地握住了他的手，直视着他的双眼。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “我……我会让咱俩都离开这儿的。”你对他说，“我保证。所以——”</p>
<p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 想到接下来要发生的事，你心中痛苦万分。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“就算看上去毫无希望……”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “所以……我需要你再在这里撑一会儿，好吗？为了我再撑一会儿——”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“就算看上去一点办法都没有……”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 你的声音最终变得破碎。你的手又开始颤抖。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “……求你了。”你殷切地对他低语。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“哈里也绝不会放弃。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 有那么一会儿，警督仅仅在用他那大睁着的湿润的眼睛看着你。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“所以……”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 然后，他紧紧攥住了你的手……</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“我也没有放弃。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – ……接着艰难地冲你微微点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 他相信你。</p>
<p>他<em>真心</em>相信你。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>忽然，金的视野变得非常模糊。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>他眨了眨眼。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>当他抬手拭去眼泪时，艾萨克·勒格朗温柔地笑着，并将目光移开了。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：成功] – 松开金的手像是一个非常<strong><em>错误</em></strong>的选择，你几乎因此而崩溃。</p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极难：成功] – 但你还是努力做到了——咬紧牙关、攥紧拳头做到了。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你摇摇晃晃地站起来，双腿仿佛在重新学会如何支撑身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [极难：失败] – 你还是不知道密码。</p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [极难：失败] – 你还是不知道，该怎么从这些暴徒的手下以及他们的枪下逃脱。</p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极难：成功] – 但你知道，为了让金离开这里，你愿意去做什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 任何事。</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>……什么事都可以。</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>金恢复镇定后，继续试图回想之后的事……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：成功] – 你从金旁边走开的每一步都在你心上扎了一刀，但你咬着牙继续向前走。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 你能感觉到，随着你离目标越来越近，那个带疤的女人的期待也越来越高。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 终于，仿佛经过了永恒，又或许只是一秒，你发现自己站在了唯一有可能救你和金的东西面前……</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“无线电计算机。”金想起来了，“哈里走向了那台无线电计算机。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [中等：成功] –除了左上角闪烁的小光标外，终端屏幕上一片空白。就像诅咒商业区的那台，这台终端也连着一台打印机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：失败] – 你要做什么？你还是不知道密码。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 我……我不知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 就算你知道，你愿意给那些被记录在纤维内存里的探员签下死刑判决书吗？</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – ……不。不，我不愿意。</p>
<p>我想救下所有人。</p>
<p>我<strong><em>必须</em></strong>救下所有人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 你连自己都救不了，要怎么救所有人？</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极难：成功] – 绝望与自我怀疑的浪潮冲刷着你，叫嚣着要把你拖下去，但你还是站稳了脚跟。</p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 我……我不知道。</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>但我必须得试试。</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“然后，他便极尽所能。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你颤抖着做了一次深呼吸，并无声地向所有可能在倾听的无罪者祈祷。</p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – 包括……？</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 是的，包括<em>她</em>。现在，<strong>闭嘴</strong>。</p>
<p>“伊冯，”你小心地说，“是我，杜博阿警探。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>东伊苏林迪中继站</strong> – “你好，警探。我能帮你做点什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>能说会道</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 一个简单的问题脱口而出。</p>
<p>在诅咒商业区时，你每次忘了那两块纤维内存的密码，都会问这个问题。</p>
<p>对于那两块，这个问题一点用都没有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但现在，这是你唯一的希望了。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“他问了接线员……”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “伊冯——”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“……一个非常，非常……”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “——密码是不是——”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“……愚蠢的问题。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “——我的生日？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[专家：成功] – 你用余光看到，那个带疤的女人下巴都惊掉了。</p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 她之前以为你是个白痴。</p>
<p>现在，她觉得你<em>绝对</em>是个白痴。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>金又陷入了沉默。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 冷汗浸湿了你的眉毛。你绝望地试图抑制身体的颤抖，同时焦急地等待着伊冯的答复……</p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [极难：失败] – 你搞砸了你搞砸了你搞砸了你搞砸了现在<strong><em>你和金都要死了</em></strong>。</p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：失败] – 密码绝对<strong><em>不可能</em></strong>是你的生日。你怎么想到问这个的？？？</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 这……这是我能想到的唯一一个问题！！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [中等：成功] – 无线电计算机的轰鸣声里几乎带着几分思索，仿佛在仔细考虑着你的问题……</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>然后……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>东伊苏林迪中继站</strong> – “确认无误，杜博阿警探。”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>金笑了。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你盯着屏幕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后……</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>什么？？？！！！</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你的脑子艰难地试图搞懂伊冯刚刚的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：失败] – <strong><em>什么样的蠢货警探才会把自己的生日设置成存有高级机密信息的纤维内存的密码啊？？？？？？？？？</em></strong></p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 不是我！！！</p>
<p>……好吧，是我，但是！！！是<em>过去</em>的我！！！</p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <strong><em>闭嘴，然后告诉她你的生日。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“我自己也不敢相信……”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你张开嘴巴——</p>
<p>然后愣住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – ……等等。你<strong><em>确实</em></strong>记得自己的生日，对吧。</p>
<p>……<strong><em>对吧？</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “022307。”你脱口而出。</p>
<p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 不用谢。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“……但它是对的。”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>东伊苏林迪中继站</strong> – “很好，警探。我已经解锁了纤维内存。在这次通话结束后，你可以按下打印键来获取数据。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 一阵强烈的解脱感涌上心头，你的双膝几乎都站不直了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 我……我做到了。</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>我做到了！！！！！</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“金！！！我——”</p>
<p>你转身，期待看见金面带微笑，举起他的手和你进行一次胜利的高击掌——</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[极易：成功] – 然后，你看见了他。</p>
<p>一动不动地躺在那里。</p>
<p>在他自己的血泊里。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“它是对的。”金用一种更为柔和的语气重复道。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – “……金？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>金·曷城</strong> – 他的头背对着你。</p>
<p>他的手平放在你的外套上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 在你能冲到金身边之前，冰冷的金属就抵在了你的太阳穴上。</p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – <em>一点，也，不要，动。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “恭喜，警探！我就知道你会帮我度过难关的。”她用一种愉悦又轻巧的语气说。</p>
<p>她一边用枪指着你的头，一边按下了终端上的打印键。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 打印机呼啸着运转起来，吐出了一张纸……</p>
<p>又一张……</p>
<p>又一张……</p>
<p>又一张。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你将目光从金身上移开，转而惊恐地盯着打印机里冒出的那四张印有名单的纸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 你毁了他们。</p>
<p>
  <em>你毁了他们所有人。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她用空着的那只手招来了一个手下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>戴面具的打手</strong> – 他走向终端，拿起打印出来的纸张，仔细地检视着它们……</p>
<p>然后，他冲她点点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– 她脸上的神情混合着炫目的喜悦与贪婪的恶意。</p>
<p>“谢谢你，警探。没有你，我们永远都做不到这些。现在……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[极易：成功] – 在你耳边，她给枪上膛的声音震耳欲聋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>卡门（？）</strong>– “……替我们向曷城警督问好，好吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 想到你又能和金在一起了，你心底的每一丝恐惧都消散殆尽。</p>
<p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 一份意料之外的小小怜悯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>你</strong> – 你闭上眼，等待着注定到来的——</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>– 一声巨响刺穿了空气——</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – <em>死亡</em>。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 事件视界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当金在机场醒来时，他立刻就感觉这儿是个好地方。这里广阔、美丽又宁静。而且在这里什么都不需要做，他大可以在其间无忧无虑地漫步，让他的心灵在这里提供的充裕而纯粹的慰藉中得到休憩。</p><p> </p><p>但现在，记起之前发生的所有事后，金眼前呈现出的只有这个完美世界的真实面貌。</p><p> </p><p>一个舒适的幻境。</p><p>一个美丽的谎言。</p><p> </p><p>在他头顶，一团团白云继续着它们跨越明亮蓝天的无尽跋涉；在他身旁，一阵活泼的微风在如波涛般起伏的青草间起舞；在他眼前，“眼睛”正带着平静的耐心与真诚的同情坐在秋千上。</p><p>但这些都没入金的眼。</p><p>他看见，一台无线电计算机孤零零地立在老旧机械的丛林中；他看见，一个带疤的女人穿着红裙，戴着面具的打手们拿着枪；他看见，哈里那惊慌失措、泪流不止的面庞。</p><p>他看见自己腹部和手上的血。</p><p>金思量着这两种截然不同的现实，不知道自己更喜欢哪个：美丽的谎言或是可怕的真相。</p><p> </p><p>“金。”</p><p>“眼睛”的声音将金从沉思中惊醒。他抬头看过去，对方正忧心忡忡地看着他。</p><p>“你就记得这些了吗？”“眼睛”问，“还有别的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>在“眼睛”这一问的提示下，金试图将注意力再次集中到他的记忆上。在他的脑海里，他看见哈里走向那台无线电计算机；他听见哈里向伊冯询问有关密码的问题；他记得当哈里说对密码时自己混杂着讶异、骄傲与绝望的矛盾心情——</p><p>
  <em>一个戴着面具的男人。哈里背靠着一台机器。有把<strong>枪</strong>。</em>
</p><p>金眨眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>“还有更多，”他说，“但是……”</p><p>当金试着想起接下来的事情时，他的脑子撞上了一道似乎无法逾越的黑暗之墙。</p><p>他皱眉：“我……记不起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“眼睛”察觉到他的痛苦，同情地看了他一眼。“看上去你要到达事件视界了。”他说。</p><p>金疑惑地皱起眉：“到达什么？”</p><p>“事件视界。”“眼睛”重复道，“通往不归之路的临界点。你正是通过它，”“眼睛”指向天空，“来到了这里。”他说着，同时指向地面。</p><p>金花了几秒才理解“眼睛”刚说了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你是说，从哈里目前所在的地方——”想到他和搭档之间隔着的无尽深渊，金感觉心脏都要被刺穿了，“——到我们目前所在的地方？”</p><p>“眼睛”点了点头。</p><p>金为此思索了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的意思是，”他最终开口道，“对我而言，记起到这儿之前<em>刚刚</em>发生的事会更难？”</p><p>“是的。”“眼睛”作出了肯定的回答。然后，他若有所思地碰了碰下巴：“这多少像是一种……心理防卫机制。你的大脑在试图保护你不被非常创伤性的记忆伤害。”</p><p> </p><p>恐惧感在金的胃里翻滚起来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>枪击声。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“金！！！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他嘴里的血，他手上的血，地面上的血——</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>还有什么能比这更让人受伤？</em>金心想。</p><p>他意识到，自己并不是真的要找到答案。</p><p> </p><p>“你不用逼着自己想起来，金。”“眼睛”温柔地说，仿佛能读出对方的心思，“你记起了大部分事情，已经做得很好了。”</p><p>金想要赞同他。他永远不会大大方方地承认，但仅仅是回想那些经历就让他感到既痛苦又挫败。他不仅要重新经历那时的疼痛和恐惧，而且从中得不到一点好处。</p><p>他仍不知道怎么才能离开这里。</p><p>他仍不知道怎么才能回到哈里身边。</p><p> </p><p>但是随即，就在金将要从那堵不可逾越的黑墙边退开时，一段零星的记忆飘进了他的脑海——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“金，”哈里用嘶哑的声音低声说，“我们——我们就快到了。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>金甚至忘记了呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“让还有其他人——他们会……他们会等着我们的。”哈里继续说，他的声音已然破碎……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>忽然，回忆终止了。</p><p> </p><p>在他头脑里出现的沉重寂静中，金意识到自己已经做出了决定。</p><p>他<em>必须得</em>记起剩下的一切。</p><p>因为如果他要让哈里独自承受这一切，他就是个混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>“‘眼睛’，”金有了一个想法，说，“我要尝试一些办法，也许能帮我想起接下来的事。”</p><p>“眼睛”并没有很惊讶，只是给了他一个悲伤又亲切的微笑，就好像他早已接受了金最终会向更深的黑暗中探寻的事实。</p><p>“去吧，狂飙怪人。我不会阻止你的。”</p><p> </p><p>金回了他一个小小的、感激的微笑。</p><p>然后，他犹豫了一下。</p><p>“就……别笑我，行吗？”他咕哝道。</p><p>“眼睛”对他挑起一边眉毛，但庄严地在肺部画了个十字。</p><p>“肺上画个十字，希望来生变小强。”眼睛顽皮地笑着说。</p><p>金冲他死去的前搭档翻了个白眼，但还是无言地向他表示感谢。</p><p> </p><p><em>来吧</em>，金心想，同时做了一个稳稳的深呼吸。<em>看看这能不能起作用。</em></p><p>金毫不犹豫地执行了计划的第一步：躺到地面上。</p><p>他能<em>感觉到</em>“眼睛”疑惑的目光，这让他尴尬得耳尖发烫。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>上吧，金。集中注意力。</em>
</p><p>金皱眉望向天空，试图记起那些重要的细节。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>哈里的外套在他的手掌下……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他把右手放到了腹部——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他脸颊下是冰冷的地面……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——并将头转到了左侧。</p><p> </p><p>然后，金闭上了眼睛……</p><p> </p><p>让自己沉浸在回忆中。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>砰！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>金惊醒了。</p><p> </p><p>他脸颊下方贴着冰冷的地面。</p><p>他的嘴里满是浓稠又咸涩的液体。</p><p>每一次呼吸都很痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>他有些迷糊地眨了眨眼睛。他听见了其他声音——疯狂的喊叫，响亮的、突突的枪声——但它们都很模糊，就好像他耳朵里塞了棉花一样……</p><p>他瑟缩着转过头……</p><p> </p><p>看见了一具尸体。</p><p> </p><p>金盯着它。</p><p> </p><p>从这个角度看，那个女人像被抛弃的情人般向他伸出手。她那只完好的眼睛茫然地向外睁着，剩下的那部分脸如同一个面具，永恒地凝固着震惊与不敢相信的神情。</p><p>金的目光终于从她头颅稀烂的残骸上移开，然后落在了她伸出的手和他之间的那把手枪上——</p><p> </p><p><em>哈里</em>，他想。有那么一会儿，他的恐惧与慌乱驱散了充斥着他感官的疼痛的阴霾。<em>哈里在哪儿？</em></p><p> </p><p>金试着移动——</p><p>他的腹部又传来一阵剧痛，威胁着要把他拉回无意识的状态。</p><p>他咬牙忍痛，拼尽全力遏制住已经到嘴边的破碎的哭声。</p><p>然后，那阵痛苦渐渐远去，他用余光看见了有什么在动。</p><p> </p><p>金的视线依旧很模糊。他鼓足力气抬头去看正发生着什么……</p><p>就在这时，他看见了哈里。</p><p> </p><p>他坐在离金仅仅几英尺的地面上，背靠着一台生锈的机器……</p><p>他看上去彻底吓坏了。</p><p> </p><p>其中一个戴面具的佣兵站在哈里面前。他一手拿着步枪，一手拿着一叠纸。</p><p>他好像正对哈里说着些什么。金努力地辨认着那些话……</p><p> </p><p>“……不过，别以为就这么简单。”那个杀手说。</p><p>“你……你把他们都杀光了……”哈里结结巴巴地说。</p><p>“不，”杀手轻蔑地在空中挥了挥那叠纸，“爱德华多在死之前杀了大部分人。我只杀了那个婊子和另外一个。顺便，不用谢。”</p><p>哈里选择保持沉默。他的眼睛一直盯着佣兵的枪。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，”杀手叹气道，“我们来这儿找的东西也拿到了，所以……”</p><p> </p><p>金意识到将要发生什么了。</p><p>
  <em>不。</em>
</p><p>就在这瞬间，他看向身边——</p><p> </p><p>那个杀手给枪上了膛。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>不不不不。</em>
</p><p>金伸手去够那把丢在地上的手枪——</p><p>
  <em>太远了，太远了。</em>
</p><p>他向它爬过去，剧烈的疼痛让他几乎要再次晕过去。</p><p> </p><p>杀手瞄准了哈里。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>不！！！！</em>
</p><p>金抓住了那把枪，但他的手被血弄得太滑了，差点就没拿住——</p><p>他瞄准——</p><p>
  <em>拜托拜托拜托。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“马自达一伙向您问候，警探。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>不！！！！</strong>”金大喊。</p><p>他开了枪。</p><p> </p><p>不可思议地，血浆和血块从杀手的后脑勺喷溅而出。</p><p> </p><p>枪从金麻木的手指上滑落。</p><p> </p><p>他看到哈里目瞪口呆地望着那具抽搐着的佣兵尸体。</p><p> </p><p>黑暗在金的视野里逐渐蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>哈里看向他——</p><p>他们目光相接。</p><p> </p><p>然后，哈里疯狂地在地上爬着……</p><p> </p><p>但在哈里到达他身边前，金就昏了过去。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>当金再一次醒来时，他发现自己正靠在一个宽阔而温暖的表面。世界在他周围轻柔地摇晃着。他除了深邃而无法穿透的黑暗外什么也看不见。</p><p> </p><p>“金？金，你……你醒了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>金迷迷糊糊地眨着眼。</p><p>“……哈里？”</p><p> </p><p>在他耳边的某个地方，哈里爆发出一阵宽慰的大笑。</p><p>“是啊，是啊，是我，兄弟。是我。我……我真高兴你醒了……”</p><p>金皱起眉。他这是……被哈里背着吗？</p><p> </p><p>“你让我担心了一阵呢。”哈里继续说，“我……我以为你……”</p><p>哈里的声音被一阵破碎的抽噎打断了。</p><p> </p><p>在金脑海里的某个偏僻角落，他知道他该安慰哈里，该告诉哈里一切都会好起来的，他们俩都会没事的……</p><p>但现在，金只想……休息。</p><p> </p><p>金再次闭上了眼睛，并把脸靠在哈里的肩膀上。</p><p>他感到很冷。</p><p>而哈里……</p><p>哈里总是温暖的。</p><p>那么、那么的温暖。</p><p> </p><p>“……好累……”他低声说。</p><p> </p><p>他听到哈里的呼吸变得急促起来。</p><p>“金，”哈里嘶哑地低吟着，“我们……我们快到了。”</p><p> </p><p>金试图保持清醒，但这随着时间流逝变得越来越困难。</p><p> </p><p>“让还有其他人——他们会……他们会等着我们的。”哈里继续说，他的声音已然破碎……</p><p> </p><p>隐约地，金发现身上的疼痛消失了。</p><p>他感觉身体变得十分轻盈。</p><p>仿佛随时都能飘走。</p><p> </p><p>忽然，金想起他有话要对哈里说。</p><p>那十分重要。</p><p>那是他很早、很早就该对哈里说的话。</p><p> </p><p>“想……告诉你……”他艰难地开口，尽管他周围的世界变得越发寒冷而黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我在听，金，”哈里说，“我在听。”</p><p> </p><p>金·曷城用尽最后一丝力气，在哈里·杜博阿的耳边说了两个字。</p><p> </p><p>他没能看见哈里脸上痛苦万分的表情。</p><p> </p><p>他没能听到哈里破碎的、抽噎着的回应。</p><p> </p><p>他没能听到哈里呼唤他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>一次。</p><p> </p><p>一次。</p><p> </p><p>又一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金最后的记忆，是一声疯狂、可怕又绝望的咆哮——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>——然后他醒了过来。</p><p> </p><p>周围是一片绿色的海洋。</p><p> </p><p>头顶是一片明亮的、浅蓝色的天空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而哈里……</p><p> </p><p>哈里不在了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金久久凝视着天空。</p><p> </p><p>他对自己低声重复了那两个字。</p><p> </p><p>然后，他慢慢坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>接着把脸埋在了手里。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>这就是啦，小哈里。我们今夜的最后一场表演。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>你</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>不想再来一个？没有掌声？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>你</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>当金平复心情后，他再次看了看那片广袤的蓝天。</p><p> </p><p>然后……</p><p>“‘眼睛’，”他说，没有看向他死去的前搭档，“我得回去。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>我懂了。你无话可说了。这是场精彩绝伦的演出，不是吗？你知道我最喜欢的部分是哪里吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>你</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>是当他告诉你他——</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>你</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>你是个怪物。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“眼睛”没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>金摇摇晃晃地站了起来。</p><p>然后他转身看向“眼睛”。</p><p> </p><p>“我得回去。”金又说了一遍，他的声音在绝望的边缘游走着。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>再说一遍？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>你</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>你是个怪物。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>噢。噢，哈里。你彻底搞错了。这里没有任何怪物……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>只有失败。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>巨大的、灾难性的失败。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>边缘系统</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>被圣光笼罩的那位信任我们。他信任你。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>然而……我们辜负了他。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你辜负了他，哈里。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“眼睛”的脸上是难以承受的悲伤，金看着他，心下一沉。</p><p> </p><p>“金……”“眼睛”重重地叹气道。</p><p> </p><p>金做好了听到回答的心理准备。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>你</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>我……我试着去救他来着……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>你刚看了电影，兄弟。<strong>他</strong>救了<strong>你</strong>。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>边缘系统</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>在那个满是互相争斗的猩猩的巨大星球上，你那发臭的皮囊正蜷缩在一张又小又凌乱的床上。它的听觉系统捕捉到了一阵奇怪而尖锐的噪音——</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“虽然我很不想这么说，”“眼睛”郑重地说，“这不完全取决于你，兄弟。”</p><p> </p><p>金正要问“眼睛”是什么意思，忽然间——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>古老的爬虫脑 </em>
  </strong>
  <em>– </em>
  <em>那是我们离开剧场的信号。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>希望你做好准备再次面对世界了，小哈里。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>因为它肯定已经准备好面对你了。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>天空变黑了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>你</em>
  </strong>
  <em> – </em>
  <em>在你能够开口问那是什么意思之前，你就被粗暴地拉回了清醒的世界——</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – ——你被一阵响亮而尖锐的声音惊醒了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你呻吟着瑟缩起来，试图用枕头遮住你的耳朵……</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 但那声音穿透你的保护屏障，像一个听觉冰锥般刺入你的耳道。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 等一下——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [挑战：成功] – 你咬紧牙关，强撑着身子从床上坐起来。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 你的脑袋阵阵发胀。你的眼睛仿佛在灼烧。你的喉咙十分干燥。你的心脏持续作痛。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [容易：成功] – 就算一周以来同样的噩梦一直在反复折磨你，它依旧是那样让人难以忍受。事实上，随着你的精神在每天守夜的重压下逐渐崩塌，它每晚都变得更加可怕了。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 那个声音——</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 忽然，你意识到了几件事。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 房间里所有的灯都打开了。</p><p>有人正对着走廊疯狂地喊叫。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 不。</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 那是……维克玛警督的声音吗？</p><p>不。不，那不可能是——</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 你终于听清警督在喊什么了……</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “赶紧他妈的来个医生，现在立刻马上!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 那个响亮刺耳的声音仍在响着……</p><p> </p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 不。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你的心跳停止了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 不。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 然后，你意识到。</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 不。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你听到的声音。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 不。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 是金。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 不。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[极易：成功] – 心率归零的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 苦痛生路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在一切变糟之前，让·维克玛还在想着烤肉。</p><p> </p><p>确切地说，他那时还想着两周前他和哈里在漫长的一天工作后去吃的烤肉。分局有个叛徒告诉哈里，让一整天都没吃饭，于是哈里自作主张地闯进让的办公室，从几乎埋住他的大堆文书里把他拽了出来。</p><p>“让，我发誓，”哈里边喘边把让推向警局的电梯，“总有一天，你会得上胃溃疡，然后波莉就会因为我在工作时不让你吃饭而要把我的脑袋拧下来——”</p><p>让想要反驳说，他妹妹，波莉，更可能因为哈里害让患上抑郁症而去砍掉他的头。但他只是咬了下舌头，就像个暴躁的青少年一样跟着哈里继续走。</p><p>他们走出警局，过了桥，直冲加姆洛克中心商场走去，那里有瑞瓦肖西部最好的几家街边小吃。那里有尚先生的双头鱼汤，由埃斯佩兰斯河郊区支流的变异鳟鱼制成。还有一个叫玛蒂尔达的梅斯克混血老太婆，她卖蘸甜酸酱的叉烧牛眼，美味到没人费心去问她为什么有的眼球看上去比其他的小了太多……</p><p>然后就是库克洛夫。</p><p> </p><p>自从41分局征用了这家旧丝绸厂，警官之间有关库克洛夫和他的传奇般的带蛆烤肉的闲言碎语就没停过。流言说吃一串就能让人免疫食物中毒，吃三串就能获得永生……</p><p> </p><p>那天，他和哈里保守起见就点了两份无聊的、不带蛆的烤串。哈里坚持请客，让只是耸耸肩便接受了。也许他们已经消除了与彼此的分歧，但他们都清楚哈里在那末日般的长达六年的放纵与自毁中<em>欠</em>了让太多。</p><p>而鉴于让是个善良又慈悲的混蛋，他乐意接受善意的补偿。。</p><p> </p><p>他们吃着油腻的烤串，靠在桥边看着河面上的落日。让用余光看了哈里一眼，注意到他前搭档外貌的细微变化。哈里的脸看上去没那么浮肿了——事实上，他的皮肤甚至带着健康的红润光泽。他也不像平时那样邋遢了——他的头发被梳理整齐，胡子和鬓角也被打理过，衣服上也没有酒和其他难闻液体的污渍。</p><p>对于哈里奇迹般的进步，让只能想到一种解释，并且尽数汲取着这一微妙发现带来的的满足感。</p><p>吃完他那份烤串后，让将手肘搁在桥栏杆上，装作一副漫不经心的样子。</p><p>他等到哈里满嘴都是食物时才支起陷阱。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”他随口问哈里，“你打算早点告诉他吗？”</p><p>哈里呛着了，肉块愉快地卡进他的气管。</p><p>让咧嘴一笑。<em>猜中了。</em></p><p>哈里边咳边喘的时候，让装作帮忙的样子拍着他的背，嘴里毫无歉意地念叨着：“好啦，好啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“什——什么？？？”哈里终于将那块牛肉咳出来，结巴地说，“我……我不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>让翻了个白眼。</p><p>“哈里，拜托。你从马丁内斯那会儿就像个恋爱脑高中生一样迷恋曷城了。队里基本所有人都知道了。”</p><p><em>包括金</em>，让想要加上这句。但这会让哈里活得太轻松了，那还有什么意思呢？</p><p> </p><p>哈里的脸骤然就红得不像话。</p><p>“……所有人？”他嗫嚅着问。</p><p>让坚定地点点头：“所有人。包括麦克，你也知道他有多擅长接收无声的暗示。”</p><p>哈里瑟缩了一下。让知道哈里正在回想麦克·托森警佐对于解读非语言暗示的无能——除非有人能给他详细地解释，最好有图片和对应的肢体语言作为辅助。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是要给你压力或者怎么着，”让撒谎说，“但都到这份儿上了，可能会有别人在你之前就告诉他——”</p><p>哈里大睁着眼的惊恐表情比任何抗抑郁药都管用。</p><p>“<em>不！！！</em>我是说……呃，”哈里冲着拳头大声咳嗽了一下，“那……那不是很，合适。”</p><p><em>你自己说的，兄弟，</em>让暗自想道。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你打算怎么办？”他问。</p><p>有好一会儿，哈里仅仅是看着河水。让几乎能听见哈里脑子里的声音们开着紧急会议。</p><p>当它们最终达成共识后，哈里清了清嗓子，微微站直了几分。</p><p>“好吧，我会告诉他的。”他眼中带着坚定的光芒。</p><p>让怀疑地冲他挑起了一边的眉毛：“好。什么时候？”</p><p>哈里的勇猛气势一下子弱了几分：“呃，就最近的啥时候吧？也许……下周？”</p><p>让叹气，然后摇了摇头。</p><p>“我发誓，哈里，”他咕哝道，“如果我没因为不吃饭得上胃溃疡，我也迟早会因为看着你在曷城身边跟个操蛋的芭蕾舞演员似的转圈得上。”</p><p> </p><p>哈里的肩膀重重地沉下去了。让极力克制住为自己的机智而向哈里道歉的荒谬冲动。</p><p>谢天谢地，哈里问了一个使让的愧疚感烟消云散的蠢问题。</p><p>“让，”哈里说，声音低沉又发虚，“万一……万一我这次又搞砸了呢？”</p><p>让眨了眨眼。</p><p><em>哦操</em>，让心想，<em>他要沉溺在自我怜悯中了——</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“我配不上他，让，”哈里继续说，很快便应了让最担心的情况，“你知道我是什么样的人——”</p><p> </p><p><em>我知道吗？</em>让思索。</p><p><em>是啊，你知道，</em>他的重度抑郁症答道。</p><p> </p><p>“——而他值得更好的。金值得一个……好人，一个能让他快乐的人。”</p><p>就在让以为这一切不会变得更糟时，哈里的嘴唇弯成一个充满悲伤与自我厌恶的微笑。让一看到这个笑，血液就沸腾了。</p><p>“不是那种该死的混蛋，就像——”</p><p>让猛地咬牙。</p><p> </p><p>“够了！”他怒气冲冲地咆哮着，哈里吓得后退了一步，“停下你那见鬼的同情派对，把你那颗大脑袋从屁股里拿出来，哈里。”</p><p>趁着哈里还傻愣愣地看着他，让往哈里的脑子里灌输了一些理智。</p><p> </p><p>“看看，”让叹气，“你糟透了，惊天动地、彻彻底底地糟透了。你糟糕得让41分局成了整个RCM的笑料；我的心理医生则因为<em>我</em>的重度抑郁症得上了重度抑郁症，而我是在替你收拾烂摊子、擦屁股的时候得上的。”</p><p>哈里的样子就像刚刚被让在肚子上来了一拳。</p><p><em>好了，维克玛，</em>让心想，<em>是时候在他跳进河里之前鼓励鼓励他了。</em></p><p> </p><p>“但从马丁内斯回来之后，你……变了。”让说，“你开始带着一副清醒的面貌来上班，你没再对任何人大喊大叫，你看上去每天都洗了澡——”</p><p>听了这些话，哈里有些不好意思地抽了抽鼻子。</p><p>“——而且你还赢得了一位<em>棒呆了</em>的警官的信任与忠诚。”让不情愿地补充道。</p><p> </p><p><em>我刚刚是承认了金是个棒呆了的警官吗？</em>让自问道。</p><p><em>是啊。是啊，你承认了，</em>他受伤的自尊如此回应。</p><p>很显然，这一天充满了奇迹。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，哈里看上去像是要哭了。</p><p>让竭力压制住想要朝哈里脸上来一拳的冲动，继续说：</p><p>“所以别哭了，再给自己一次机会，因为——”</p><p>
  <em>我已经这样做了。</em>
</p><p>“——曷城对你的过去大概都他妈不在乎，”他最后说，“但他在意你现在是个什么样的人。”</p><p><em>我也一样</em>。</p><p> </p><p>在他长篇大论后的那阵突兀而漫长的静默中，让意识到哈里正用一种奇怪的表情看着他。</p><p>那像是……敬畏。</p><p>尊重。</p><p>感激。</p><p>但因为让并没有做好接受这些玩意儿的心理准备，他还是选择了求助于自己最擅长的回应方式。</p><p>那就是，和哈里一起胡闹，直到对方不再表现得像个情绪化的傻瓜。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你最好勇敢点赶紧告诉曷城，不然我就得召开一场只有一个议题的特殊会议——”</p><p> </p><p>哈里对此惊慌失措地晃来晃去。让暗暗自责起来。</p><p><em>见鬼，维克玛，</em>他想。</p><p>
  <em>你变得好他妈的<strong>心软</strong>。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>从那个下午起仅仅过了两周，让却觉得那是一辈子以前的事，属于另一个完全不同的世界——那是一个美好、公平的世界，坏事永远找不上棒呆了的人，并且就算是最惊天动地、彻彻底底的混蛋也能拥有另一次机会。</p><p>然后，让坐在金病房里的黑暗中，他意识到他不是变得心软了。</p><p>他这他妈是变<em>温柔</em>了。</p><p> </p><p>让无声地叹了口气，又看向哈里。那人在窗边的小床上睡得不太安稳。</p><p>然后，他看向金。</p><p> </p><p><em>他告诉你了吗？</em>让想着。</p><p>但他得到的唯一回应是安静而平稳的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>……而这，考虑到目前的情况，比什么都没有要好上太多、<em>太多</em>。</p><p> </p><p>随着时间流逝，让开始思索他在照看金的同时还能做点什么，比如吃晚饭，或者读一本迪克·马伦的小说，再或者浏览他从警局带来的报告。</p><p>……又或者，他可以任由自己淹没在这个房间里充满痛苦、希望与绝望的海洋中。</p><p>为了保持理智，让迅速决定，他应该去拿本迪克·马伦的小说读读。就是现在。</p><p> </p><p>他正要站起来去拿行李箱，忽然……</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>黑暗一眨眼就降临了。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>空气中响起一阵刺耳的单音。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>金吓了一跳，抬头望去——</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让吓了一跳，看向床的方向——</p><p> </p><p>——紧盯着金的心率监测器。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>而他没能看见的东西霎时令他脊背发凉。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>世界在让的脚下令人恐慌地摇晃起来。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>明亮的蓝色天空消失了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>取而代之的只有……</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“不。”他低声说。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>温暖而原始的黑暗。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>然后，让向门口冲去。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“‘眼睛’，”金开口问道，“这是怎么——”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让推开门时，伸出手猛地拍了下电灯开关。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>忽然，一阵灼热的疼痛像匕首一样刺进了金的心脏。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“赶紧他妈的来个医生，现在立刻马上!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”让冲着走廊大喊。</p><p>许多张受惊的面孔都盯着他——</p><p>然后，他记起来了。</p><p>
  <em>哈里。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我得叫醒哈里——</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>金紧紧抓住自己的胸口，试图张嘴喘气——</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让转过身。</p><p>但哈里——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>那把匕首拧动着。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>哈里已经醒了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>金的世界在白热化的痛苦中炸开了。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>时间静止了。</p><p>让盯着哈里。</p><p>哈里盯着金。</p><p> </p><p>“……金？”哈里问道，他的声音很微弱，仿佛不愿相信眼前的景象。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>金跪倒在地。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>疼痛像无情的波浪般从胸口辐射开来。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>渐渐地，一种恐怖的认知反映在了哈里的脸上。</p><p>“金？”哈里又问了一遍，这次更大声了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>他站不起来。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他无法呼吸。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>哈里蹒跚着从小床上爬了起来——</p><p>让奋力冲上前——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>忽然，一只沉重的手搭上了金的肩膀。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让将他全身的重量压向哈里，把他整个人钉在了墙上。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“不要反抗它，金。”“眼睛”说，他的声音在金耳朵里砰砰声下显得遥远而模糊。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>病房的门突然打开了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“就由着它继续吧——”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“紧急情况！（Code Blue）”一个女人大喊，“谁来拿个除颤仪！！！！”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>一阵巨响在金的耳朵里回荡。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他的眼前满是黑点在晃动。</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>不</em> </strong> <em>——金慌乱地想着，他身旁的世界开始逐渐褪去。</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>哈里——</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>金！！！！！！！</em></strong>”哈里冲着让的耳朵尖叫。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>金看见了她。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>在哈里像一头野兽般嚎叫着挣扎时，让这才意识到哈里到底有多他妈的<em>强壮</em>。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>她站在秋千旁，美丽又散发着光辉。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>一个白金花环戴在她的头上。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她的头发是金色的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>而她的肺——</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>哈里！！！！</em>”让在他朋友疯狂的哭喊中大叫。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“眼睛”站了起来，并看向她。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他伸出一只手放在胸口，低下了头。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“夫人。”他虔诚地低声说。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“没有脉搏！开始心肺复苏！”有人大喊。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>她穿着精致的鞋子，无声又轻盈地向前走来……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>……最终在金的面前站定。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让在哈里发出一声可怕的吼叫时畏缩了一下。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“您好，警督。”她说，声音如清晨的微风般明媚温柔。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>忽然，哈里用手肘对着让的脸颊猛击——</p><p>疼痛在让的头颅里瞬时炸开。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>听见她声音的那瞬间，金胸口的压迫感就消失了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他绝望而颤抖地深吸了一口气。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让的眼前一片红色。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“别害怕，”她说，“我们在这儿的时候，黑暗无法触及到你。”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让怒吼了一声，把哈里掀翻在地——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>就算他正震撼于她不可思议的美，金也能感受到仿佛来自四面八方的遥远的喊声……</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>他把哈里的手臂反锁在背后。</p><p>他用膝盖抵住哈里的脊椎。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“凡人的身体是如此的脆弱。”那位夫人平静地对金说，她的声音里没有一丝悲伤。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>隐约地，让尝到他嘴里有血的味道——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“只需一颗瞄准的子弹，然后一切便——”她缓缓摸了摸自己的胸口，就在她心脏上方。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>在让的身下，哈里像一头屠刀下的疯牛一样扭动着身体。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“——归于虚无。”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“不不不不不——”哈里呻吟着，目光锁定在病床上那具一动不动的冰冷身体上——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“但你，警督……你一直在与叫嚣着要将你卷走的、不可逃离的死亡浪潮抗争。”她略微歪头看着他，像一个好奇的小女孩在研究特别有趣的谜题。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“这是为什么？”她问。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让一边继续控制着哈里，一边无助地看着医护人员试图抢救金。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>随后，她大海般碧绿的眼睛闪烁出理解的光芒。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“是为了他，对吗？”她喃喃道，“那个称我们为杏子气味的人。那个看见我们便如同看见他失落已久的爱情的人……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>金花了一会儿工夫才搞懂她指的是谁。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>一位护士跪在床上，用她的手臂一次又一次地用力按压着金的胸口——</p><p>她停下来对着他的口鼻做人工呼吸——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>那位夫人目光低垂。有那么一会儿，黑暗再次逼近。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“他现在还不知道……但那个人注定要决定极乐世界里的众多兴衰。”她庄重地说。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“仍然没有脉搏！”</p><p>“继续按压！”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“一个巨大的危险正接近着新新世界。那是一场巨大的灾难，它严重威胁着你深爱的这座城市的生存根基——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>一阵寒意攥紧了金的心脏。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让看着她又做了一遍。</p><p>又一遍。</p><p>又一遍。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“那一天，天空将会燃烧。而和它一同燃烧的，还有数以万计的灵魂——他们敢于与名为自由市场的邪恶庞然大物的神圣意志抗争。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>随着时间无情地流逝，让感到哈里的挣扎逐渐平息了下去——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“他将会是这座城市唯一的希望，最后以及最伟大的英雄。但是……”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>她庄严的凝视落在了金的身上。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>护士的脸上闪着汗水。</p><p>她的手臂因劳累而颤抖——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“没有你在身边，他就无法完成那个使命。”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>然后，在让身下那个不幸的位置……</p><p>哈里开始哭泣。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“如果你现在死在这儿，他就会跟着你进入地狱的深渊……”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>慢慢地，她蹲下身，直到她散发着光辉的面孔和他齐平。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“我们不能让这种事发生。”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>忽然——</p><p>“停止按压。”一个女人的声音疲惫地说。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“勒格朗警佐，”她说，目光没有从金身上移开，“你对警督有什么临别赠言吗？”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让抬起头——</p><p> </p><p>他看到医生走向床边。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>在她身旁，“眼睛”沉默了一会儿。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然后，他低下头。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“是的，夫人，我有话想说。”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>她将右手的手术手套脱了下来……</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>那位夫人点了点头：“非常好。说吧，警佐。”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让知道即将发生什么。</p><p> </p><p>他自己已经做过几百次了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>不管怎样，金设法将目光从她的视线中移开了。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>当金看向“眼睛”时，对方的脸上五味杂陈——</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让也知道这意味着什么。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>悲伤。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>尊敬。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>感激。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>让对此再清楚不过了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“能再见到你真好，金。”“眼睛”静静地说。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>那是最后的祝祷。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“成为你的搭档是一种荣幸。”“眼睛”继续说，“但我希望我们在之后的很长、很长一段时间里，都不会再见到彼此了……”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>是虔诚的告别。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后，“眼睛”给了他最后一个安详的笑容。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“上吧，狂飙怪人。”他说。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>在金能够开口回应之前，那位夫人就伸出手——</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>那位医生伸出她的手——</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>——触碰到了金的胸口。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>然后……</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>奇迹发生了。</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>？</strong> – 你颤抖着深吸了一口气——</p><p> </p><p><strong>？忍？？</strong>[？？：？？] – 刺眼的白光——</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感？？（？觉）</strong>[噩？：？败] – 嘈杂而慌乱的喊声在你周遭响起——</p><p> </p><p><strong>？神疑？</strong>[？梦：失？] – 害怕、惊慌、恐惧——</p><p> </p><p><strong>五？发？（？觉）</strong>[？梦：？败] – 乱七八糟的颜色，模糊不清的形状与人影——</p><p> </p><p><strong>？容？若 </strong>[噩？：失？] – 大声而急促的喘息，以及剧烈到无法控制的颤抖——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>忽然，在一片嘈杂的声音中，</p><p> </p><p>一个声音提高了音量，</p><p> </p><p>盖过了其余所有的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 欢迎回到生者的世界。</p><p> </p><p>警督。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 权威</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 欢迎回到生者的世界。</p><p>警督。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – <em>什么？</em>谁——</p><p>你在模糊的视野里忙乱地四处搜寻着，急切地试图找到声音的来源。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 忽然，一个巨大而模糊的阴影笼罩了你。</p><p><strong>？？·？？？</strong>– “<em>金！！！</em>噢天哪，金——”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极易：成功] – 那个声音——</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 慌乱。不敢相信。<em>宽慰</em>。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极易：成功] – 是……是<em>他</em>——</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> – 你眨了眨眼，试图看清倾身靠近你的人影——</p><p>宽大而温暖的手捧起了你的脸——</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极易：成功] – <em>哈里。</em></p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极易：成功] – <em>哈里。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[中等：成功] – 然后……</p><p>你望了过去。</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极易：成功] – <em>哈里。</em></p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – <em>哈里。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……哈里？”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 你的声音像是一阵颤抖的耳语。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 是他。</p><p>真的，真的是<em>他</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 在你上方，哈里继续用他那十分温暖的手捧着你的脸。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 他的手在颤抖。他的眼睛大睁着。他的脸红红的，还有些斑驳的痕迹，就像是他刚刚——</p><p>忽然，你感到有什么打湿了你的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你惊呆了，继续凝视着哈里流泪的脸。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [中等：成功] – 一阵明亮的光照在他的头上，像是一个发光的王冠，你不禁惊叹于他这不可思议的样子——</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他开口试图说些什么……</p><p>但他被自己的眼泪呛住了。</p><p>于是，他把你搂进了怀里——</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 你最终放任自己瘫倒在他的怀里。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 接下来的几天迷迷糊糊地就过去了。</p><p>你大部分时间都在疲惫的清醒和无梦的深睡中度过。在你清醒时，医护人员会来检查你的身体状况，并问你一些问题，从基本信息（姓名、年龄、职业）问到你住院前发生的事。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：失败] – 你能够记起隧道里发生的那些可怕的事，但出于某种原因，一种挥之不去的感觉一直萦绕在你的脑海中，就好像你忘记了一个非常重要的梦……</p><p>你时不时会记起一些片段——一片蓝色的天空，一架秋千，一张熟悉的面孔……</p><p>但其他的一切都像沙漏里的沙子一样，从你的记忆中溜走了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 不论你睡着还是醒着，杜博阿警探一直在你的床边。当医护人员进行测试，摆弄你身上连的各种管线时，他就会像一只焦虑的母鸡一样盯着你——</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [挑战：失败] – 其中的一些管线连接到了某些非常……不舒服的地方。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – ——而他也会在察觉到你被他们的照料搞得精疲力竭时把他们轰出去。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [中等：成功] – 你的一部分在警探的关切中退缩了。这部分的你无法忍受自己在一个视你为至高的人面前表现得如此脆弱而无力，无法忍受自己成为一个已经背负很多的人的负担。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 但每当哈里握住你的手，并像把你当作宇宙中最珍贵的人那样看着你时，这一部分便迅速沉默了。</p><p>这常常发生。</p><p>……事实上，每时每刻都是。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 当哈里不得不走出你的病房时，你们俩都得花上好久才能鼓足勇气松开对方的手。</p><p>最后，他想到了一个能够减轻你们俩痛苦的方法。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “好了，金。我真得出去买点吃的了。我们数三下就松手，好吗？”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你坚定地点点头。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 你完全<strong><em>不</em></strong>想放开他的手。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 而他也完全<strong><em>不</em></strong>想放开你的手。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他在开始前做了一次深呼吸。</p><p>“一……”</p><p>尽管他这么说了，你却觉得他把你的手握得更紧了。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 他一点也没把这件事变得更轻松，是吧？</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “二……”</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 仅仅是想到要在没有哈里温暖而坚实的陪伴下度过接下来的二十分钟，你的恐惧和沮丧就上升到了一种令人尴尬的程度。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [极难：失败] – 他把我们变成了怎样的可怜虫啊？</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “三！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 动用了超强的意志力，你成功放开了他的手。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他也成功放开了你的手。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 为什么这会如此痛苦？会一直这么痛苦吗？你以前没有他握着手的时候是怎么活下去的？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 有好长一会儿，你们俩只是盯着你们分开的手之间的空隙。</p><p>“哈里，”你最终咬着牙说，“在我不小心让你饿死之前，请出发吧。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他看上去又想笑又想哭。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 门终于在他身后关上，你颤抖着长舒了一口气。你之前都不知道自己屏住了呼吸。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 那么……</p><p>我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 听到<em>这个</em>声音，你暗自叹了口气。</p><p>好吧。坏消息是什么？</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 坏消息是……你沦陷了。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [挑战：失败] – 你成功做到了面无表情，但你那容易叛变的耳朵已经开始发热了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 那好消息呢？</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 好消息是……你俩都沦陷了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 即使房间里只有你一个人，你还是勉强忍住了想要把脸埋进枕头里羞愧地大叫的冲动。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 嗷，拜托。你应该觉得开心！他<em>完完全全</em>对你有意思，你也完完全全对他有意思。你有什么<em>不</em>开心的呢？？？</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [挑战：成功] – 因为这很丢人。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [挑战：成功] – 因为这不合时宜。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [挑战：成功] – 因为抛开你对他的所有感情，杜博阿警探依然是你工作上的搭档，而和他发展一段关系将会是缺乏职业素养的顶峰。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：失败] – 噢天哪。这就是为啥你俩没在马丁内斯就上——</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 拜托，让他闭嘴。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 搞定。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 在你等哈里回来时，你决定充分利用独处的时间来搞清事情的真相。</p><p>说到底，现在就你一个人了。</p><p>只有你的思维作伴。</p><p> </p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [极易：成功] – 字面意义上的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你用了一会儿整理思绪……</p><p> </p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [极易：成功] – 还是非常字面意义上的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 所以……</p><p>这儿到底什么情况？</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 你听见了脑子里的各种声音。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你在心里又叹了口气。</p><p>是啊，我知道。但我<em>为什么</em>能听见脑子里的声音？</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 也许和你最近遭受的磨难有关？说到底，临床死亡五分钟多少也算一件十分创伤性的经历。</p><p>但是……还有别的原因，比如——</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 有那么一位双重荣誉警督也能在他脑子里听见声音。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你眨了眨眼。</p><p>哈里？这跟他有什么——</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 忽然，你的目光落在了你右手手背上连着的两根管子。其中一根连着一整袋透明的液体——</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [挑战：成功] – 一种为你补充水分并输送药物的盐溶液。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong>（视觉）[容易：成功] – ——而另外一根连着一袋浓稠的红色物质。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极易：成功] – 你就算不是警探也能知道那里装的是什么。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [中等：成功] – <em>一声枪响。</em></p><p>
  <em>“金！！！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你嘴里的血，你手上的血，地面上的血——</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [专家：失败] – 哪怕过了这么久，那些记忆依然让你感到战栗。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 你将目光从那袋血液上移开，低头看向裹在你腹部的绷带……</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 考虑到你在隧道里的失血量，你如果没有一到医院就接受输血，肯定会死的。</p><p>你暗暗思索着献血者可能是谁……</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 在你中枪后，杜博阿警探用他自己的外套止住了你的血。他背着你穿过了整条黑暗隧道。他让你的头枕在他的大腿上，在驶往医院的紧张路途中焦急地看着你。</p><p>所以当医生告诉他你需要输血时——</p><p>他半点都没有犹豫。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 因为如果你们互换角色……</p><p>你也会毫不犹豫地这样做。</p><p> </p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 无意识地，你的手抽动了一下，渴望一只更大的手的陪伴。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 与此同时，你努力压制着正要吞没你的情绪旋风。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 敬畏、焦虑、宽慰、感激……</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 以及另一种你哪怕在心里也拒绝承认的情感。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 如果真的是杜博阿警探的血液在你的血管中流动——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [专家：成功] – 那么他就在你的身体<em>里</em>。在你的心脏中跳动，拥抱每一个器官，亲吻你每一簇毛细血管的微小末端——</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 你勉强抑制住了遍布全身的发热的颤抖。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – ——而这就解释了你目前的……困境。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 我猜我们说的不是同一个困境。或者是吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 拜托，让他闭嘴。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 乐意效劳。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 在你继续自我检查之前，房门猛地打开了。哈里手里拿着一个纸袋大步走了进来。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [挑战：成功] – 仅仅是看他一眼，你的心就在胸腔里怦怦乱跳，但你还是忍住没有出于放心而大声地长舒一口气。</p><p><strong>五感发达（嗅觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 哈里手里的纸袋飘出一阵绝对美味诱人的香气……</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> – 很遗憾，不是你所有的消化器官都恢复正常了，所以你只能通过看着哈里吃来满足对事物的渴望。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 哈里从袋子里拿出了一个三明治。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [挑战：成功] – 他买了用<em>一只手</em>就能吃的东西。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他咬下第一口时，就将空闲的那只手伸向了你——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [专家：失败] – 你立刻朝他伸出手——</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [挑战：成功] – 当你们的手终于又碰到一起时，你的血液里涌动着满足的幸福。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [极难：失败] – 这个人会害死我们的。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 千真万确，头儿。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他用惊人的速度撕咬着三明治，仿佛在和时间赛跑。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 他怎么这么着急？</p><p><strong>钢筋铁骨</strong> [极难：失败] – 因为他想在<em>这事</em>发生之前多和你待一会儿。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 忽然，一阵疲惫感席卷了你。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 看上去我们小小的内部会议比你预想的要耗费精力。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 你试着抵抗这阵疲倦，但你的眼皮越来越沉……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我不懂……他是怎么应对这种情况的？</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 大多数时候靠大量的毒品和酒精，但看上去在你进入他的生活后，这一切都变了。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 以及，靠摧残灵魂的高强度工作。说到底，没有哪个正常的警探能在没有严重个人问题的情况下有<em>这么</em>高的结案数。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “金？你需要休息了吗？”</p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 哈里的声音轻轻穿过了你意识的迷雾。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你昏昏欲睡地点头。相较于看见，你更多的是感受到了哈里脸上绽放的充满爱意的笑容。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “好。那就睡吧。”</p><p>他坚定地捏了捏你的手。</p><p>“你醒来的时候，我就会在这儿。”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [容易：成功] – 他说的是实话，我的国王。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你被他的话语和温暖而坚定的陪伴所安慰，闭上眼睛任凭意识飘走……</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 在你睡意将你完全笼罩前，你最后感受到的是他指节在你脸上温柔的抚弄。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 就算你的意识下沉到了被庇佑的黑暗中，你破碎的腹腔里依然在涌出疼痛的波浪。这些痛感被仁慈的吗啡阻断在了你的神经突触前。</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 你好，金球。</p><p>我想见你想得要<em>死</em>呢。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你……你和别的声音不一样。</p><p>你是谁？</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 在下是谁？我啥都不是，只是……一个影子。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 在你的眼角潜伏着的影子，在你脑海中掠过的黑暗思想，玷污你良心的黑色污点……</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 但我们来这儿不是为了谈论我的，亲爱的。我们来这儿是为了聊聊<em>你</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 没什么可聊的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 不用这么谦虚，狂飙怪人。你简直是个大人物！不是所有人都能从全灭镇活着回来并讲述与之相关的事的。更不用说你是<em>怎么</em>回来的……</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 在你胸膛深处，你的心脏表面仍有五个发光指印的螺旋。</p><p>没有人会看见他们。</p><p>没有人会知晓。</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 你记得她吗？她的脸是如何像太阳一样明亮？她的声音听起来是如何像那清晨凉爽的微风？她的肺是如何在她的胸膛里发光，就像一对呼吸着的月亮……</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我……</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – ……你不记得了，是吗？</p><p>你刚被本世纪最他妈伟大的无罪者复活了，而你却什么都不记得。</p><p>告诉我……你还记得你死去的搭档吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “眼睛”？你是怎么——</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 回答问题，金球。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……不。不，我不——</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 那这是为什么呢，金？为什么你不记得他那不可思议的现身，他的笑声，他珍贵的临别赠言？</p><p><em>我</em>知道这一切的答案。但是……<em>你</em>知道吗？</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 你所有的感官都被一个存在占据，一个比那位夫人更加耀眼，比你死去的搭档更加亲密的人……</p><p>你彻彻底底地被迷住了，而你一点也不想从这种被奴役的状态中解脱。</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 你原本拥有了一切，狂飙怪人。这个世界叫你眯眯眼、死基佬、还有他妈的四眼仔。但你证明他们都错了，兄弟。你拼命工作，干了整整十八年绝对硕果累累的鬼活，就是为了向那些种族主义、心怀偏见的混蛋证明：谁都——任何人都——别想招惹金·曷城。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 你是一座要塞——</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 一根钢铁支柱——</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 一块骄傲地独自矗立在世界纷乱中的礁石——</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 但你将这一切都抛弃了，不是吗，金？</p><p>你刚刚将这一切都抛弃了，并且对此甚至没有感到一丝内疚或懊悔。</p><p>而你做这一切都是因为<em>他</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 在你和他双手交握的地方，一阵坚实而沉重的温暖通过你的外围神经送出一阵阵催产素的幸福浪潮。你从前没有它是怎么生活的？你怎么<em>能</em>离开它生活？</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 你变得无力、脆弱、依赖他人。这对这座城市和你的族裔都是一种耻辱。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 你把自己的心挖出来放到了他的手中。</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 而我们都知道，他把它碾成一团温热的血块仅仅是时间问题。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 不。哈里永远不会——</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 明白我的意思吗？在他出现之前，你从未像这样欺骗自己。</p><p>是时候带上你的侦探帽了，金球。他拥有过两次机会——他妈的两次机会——来脱离他之前变成的那副鬼样。</p><p>而他失败了。两次都失败了。</p><p>所以请说说，是什么让你觉得他这次就会成功呢？</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 此时此刻，那个被诅咒的迪斯科人正面对着他旧爱的致命诱惑——酒精醉人的遗忘之境，安非他命的迷幻冲击，尼古丁那上头的快感……</p><p>他是如此地渴望它们，以至于他的手握着你的手时都在颤抖——</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 是时候做个现实检验了，金。他是个瘾君子，一个有自毁倾向、毫无希望的瘾君子。如果拽着整个世界一起堕落意味着他能忘记自己变成了一副什么鬼样，他会很乐意这样做。</p><p>他是个瘾君子，金球。</p><p>而你刚刚成为了他最爱嗑的药。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 为了再吸上一口，他会做<em>任何事</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 但情况会变得更糟。噢，我最最亲爱的兄弟啊，情况会变得非常非常糟，因为现在……现在，他那肮脏邪恶的血液正在你的血管里流淌。</p><p>你知道这意味着什么，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 这意味着他救了我的——</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 回答错误，金。完全错误。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 他妈的大错特错。</p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 这意味着<em>你</em>现在也是个瘾君子了。</p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 不论你怎么享用他，都永远、<em>永远</em>不会满足……</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 而他……</p><p>他也将永远渴求着你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……你是对的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 你指什么，亲爱的？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你是对的。我将永远渴求着他。</p><p>以及……</p><p>他将永远渴求着我。</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – 这就对了——</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – <strong><em>我还没说完，你这个自负的混蛋。</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 你的脑海陷入了一片突兀的沉寂。在你潜意识的深处，你感受到一对黄色的、像蛇一样的眼睛震惊又愤怒地盯着你——</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 是啊，你是对的——我们将永远渴求着彼此。</p><p>但你这个恶毒尖刻的<em>蠕虫</em>不明白——</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <strong><em>对了。</em></strong></p><p>把这个哭哭啼啼的生物弄到它该待的地方去。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ——人们不是彼此的一切。</p><p>他们对彼此来说就他妈该是<em>他们自己</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 有力的一击。</p><p>继续。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你是对的——哈里是个瘾君子。你是对的——他搞砸了目前为止他被给予的每次机会。</p><p>他无力、脆弱、依赖他人——</p><p> </p><p><strong>边缘系统</strong> – 他<strong><em>传染</em></strong>了你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – <strong><em>不。</em></strong></p><p>他让我变得更<strong><em>坚强</em></strong>了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 棒极了。你开了个好头。</p><p>现在，<strong>惩罚</strong>它。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 长久以来，我都认为自己需要变得坚强、独立、无懈可击。</p><p>我以为我需要做到所有这些，因为如果我做不到，整个世界就会将我吃干抹净，最后吐出骨头，就像它对——</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 现在不是追忆逝者的时候。</p><p>继续。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 但是哈里……</p><p>哈里全心全意地……信任我。</p><p>他会让我看到无力、脆弱、依赖他人又糟透了的他。</p><p>而正因为如此——</p><p>正因为<em>他</em>——</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <em>干掉它。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我也终于有了勇气去直面那个无力、脆弱、依赖他人又糟透了的我。</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – <em>听着，你这个眯眯眼死基——</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 不。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <strong>你</strong>听<strong>我</strong>说，你这条该死的蛇。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你别想说哈里的坏话。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你根本不配开口。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 因为我是金·曷城。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 谁都……</p><p><em>任何人</em>都……</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 别想招惹我。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <em>尤其。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 是。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <strong><em>你。</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 两声出于纯粹的愤怒与恐慌的、仿佛来自异世界的尖叫划破了你的潜意识，随后向远处飞去，仿佛一头受伤的双头野兽逃回它黑暗的的地下巢穴……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……谢谢你帮了我。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 别高兴得太早，警督。那东西会回来的。</p><p>但当它回来的时候……</p><p>我们会做好准备的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……高击掌。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – ……</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – ……高击掌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 询问</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – 当最后一根原始黑暗的触手从你的意识中溜走后，你被一股平静的水流温和地带回到了清醒的世界……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你醒了……</p><p><strong>钢筋铁骨</strong> [容易：成功] – ……并惊叹于自己休息得有多好。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 一种纯粹的愉悦充满了你的身心。你叹了口气，靠在枕头上。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 一般情况下，你一天只睡六小时左右：晚上十一点上床睡觉，早上五点准时醒来。就像你每晚的那支香烟一样，这种日常惯例将你的意志力锻成了冰冷坚硬的钢铁。这种习惯已然根植于你的身体，即使在周末，你也会在那个早得离谱的时间自然醒。</p><p>……换句话说，你已经很久、<em>很久</em>没有像这样沉睡了，并且你在享受它的每一刻。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 所以我需要一次濒死体验来让我能睡懒觉。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 是啊。差不多吧。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> – 考虑到未来发展，你可能需要懂得运用良性的懒惰。</p><p>……除非你更想，你知道，<em>挨枪子儿</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 除去感觉得到了充分的休息外，你也惊异地为自己感到骄傲，就像是刚刚完成了一项非常困难的挑战……</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [容易：成功] – 我们理应享受这一放松的时刻。赶走那个怪兽不是件易事，而我们用惊人的敏锐做到了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你忍住了一个哈欠，转向哈里让他帮你拿眼镜——</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[极易：成功] – 但是……</p><p>哈里不在。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你眨了眨眼。</p><p>什么？</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 是真的。</p><p>他不在。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 有那么一会儿，你只是不敢相信地盯着那块哈里本该待在的地方。</p><p>然后，你看向你空空如也的手。哈里的手本该放在这儿。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [极易：失败] – 我……我不明白，亲爱的陛下。我本来很确信双重荣誉警督说的是真的——</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极易：失败] – 你的怀疑慢慢溃烂成浓浓的失望。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：失败] – 吗啡。是的。一定是吗啡。它模糊了你的判断力——</p><p> </p><p><strong>古老的爬虫脑</strong> – <em>别说我没警告过你，金球。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 什么？</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：失败] – 但那个影子就像它出现时那样迅速溜走了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>？·？？？</strong>– “如果你在找哈里的话，我让他回家了。”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 即使你仍震惊于哈里的缺席，你显然也<em>没有</em>让自己被床另一边突然传来的说话声吓到。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 那个粗犷而沙哑的声音听起来十分耳熟。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 在你的整个RCM生涯中，你只遇到过一位能同时传达出“我是一名训练有素的专业人士”和“我受够这些破事了”的警官。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[极难：失败] – 但当你转过去看他时，你只能看见一个模糊的黑灰色块。</p><p> </p><p><strong>？·？？？</strong>– “啊，对了。”</p><p>那个模糊的人影走到了床的另一边。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [中等：成功] – 随后，你的眼镜被放到了你的手里。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你戴上它……</p><p>然后看见了让·维克玛警督略微被逗乐的神情。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他坏笑着。</p><p>“我知道你不戴眼镜就跟瞎了一样，曷城，但我没想到你会<em>这么</em>瞎。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[中等：成功] – 他的语气有些嘲讽，但像是在开玩笑。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [专家：成功] – 他在逗你，想看看你会不会丢掉镇静。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 不要让他得逞。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你平静地看着他坏笑。</p><p>“你好，警督。什么风把您吹来了？”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [中等：成功] – 就算维克玛警督对你没能上钩感到失望，他也没有表现出来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “怎么，难道一个人不能到医院看望他受伤的同事吗？还有拜托，金，”他假装生气地说，“咱们之前都说过了。叫我让。”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 在你转来41分局的短短几个月里，你和维克玛警督建立了一种纯粹的工作伙伴关系。他是一名让你印象深刻的优秀警官，尽管他看上去总在精疲力竭的边缘徘徊。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 分局里所有人都知道这是谁造成的。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 尽管如此，你和警督之间互相尊重，不过也有所保留。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [中等：成功] – 维克玛警督总是用一种精明又拐弯抹角的方式考验我们的权威与沉着：刻薄但有礼的话语，以及充满审视却不动声色的凝视。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 谢天谢地，你迄今为止都成功驳回了他所有激怒你的尝试。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [中等：成功] – 他是个棘手的家伙。</p><p>保持警惕。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 让拉了一把椅子到你床边，舒服地坐了下来。</p><p>“那么，”他说，“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [中等：成功] – 警督看上去是真的在关心你的状况，亲爱的君主。你可以对他说实话。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 好吧。</p><p>“我感觉糟透了，让。”你用一种全然悲伤的语气说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [中等：成功] – 但我的陛下，你并不——</p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [中等：成功] – ——但这么回答听上去比“事实上，我感觉很好”要混账得多，所以你选了这个。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他爆发出一阵大笑。</p><p>“彼此彼此，欢迎加入我们的难兄难弟俱乐部，曷城。我们在分局餐厅每周聚两次，自带酒水。我确信你肯定能愉快地融入。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[中等：成功] – 略带讽刺的玩笑话，警督的典型风格。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 也许你能趁着警督在场问他几个问题。首先……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “哈里在哪儿？”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [专家：成功] – 你尽力让声音保持冷静平稳，表现出毫不在意的样子。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [专家：成功] – 继续维持这绝佳的假象，我亲爱的陛下。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他眼中闪烁着的戏谑神情表明他并不吃你这套。</p><p>“正如我刚刚所说，我让他回家去了。他几乎两周都没离开医院，脏衣服已经在这儿堆起来了。”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [专家：成功] – 警督对你隐瞒了一部分真相，我的君主。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [困难：成功] – 维克玛警督让哈里回家是因为他想要<em>单独</em>和你待一会儿。</p><p>但这是为什么呢？</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “但出于我对哈里的了解，”他继续说，对你的疑惑毫无察觉，“他大概只会把衣服丢到自助洗衣店，在它们干之前就一路冲回来。”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你忍不住笑了。</p><p>“是啊。这听上去很像他，嗯。”你咕哝道。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 尽管你对维克玛警督怀有一种既有所保留又敬重的复杂情感，不可否认的是，你和他都拥有一种强力的特质——这种特质基于一个不争的事实：不管他承受了多少痛苦，他仍然真心在意杜博阿警探。</p><p>……而你也一样。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[专家：成功] – 在你和让之间充满默契的沉默中，你注意到他瞥了一眼你腹部的绷带和你手背上的输液管。</p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [极难：成功] – 他似乎想问你点事，但他在想怎样开口才能不让你承受不必要的压力。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 让常常表现得像个坏脾气的混蛋，但他有时候会展现出惊人的细腻和体贴。</p><p>事实上这非常……讨人喜欢。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [容易：成功] – 也许你可以先问<em>他</em>一个问题，这样你们俩都能轻松点。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 谢天谢地，你有一大堆问题想要问他，所以选一个吧。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “让，我——”</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 昏迷的时候？</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – 困在一个神秘的、生与死之间的平行时空的时候？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “——睡着的时候，发生什么了？”你最终这样说道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 警督若有所思地敲了敲下巴。</p><p>“嗯，我进来的时候，哈里正握着你的手打瞌睡——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你的面部表情仍保持着坚定的冷漠，但你易于背叛的耳朵尖已经烫得像一对太阳了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你对着拳头咳嗽了一声。</p><p>“咳。我……不是这个意思，警督。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他努力忍住<em>不</em>去笑你的窘迫。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – ……噢。</p><p>
  <em>噢。</em>
</p><p>所以是<em>那样</em>的套路，哈？</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 接受挑战。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 在你能对让挑起眉毛之前，他突然变得严肃起来。</p><p>“说实话，没发生什么事。”他坦承道，“整个小队都被吓得不轻，但他们同意轮流来医院照看你和哈里。”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你冲他惊讶地眨了眨眼。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 你的同事自发来医院照看你，真的令人……非常感动。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 尽管你和他们一起工作还没多久，C翼的警官们就已经把你看作他们中的一员了。</p><p>好好珍惜他们。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[中等：成功] – 等等。让提到了整个小队轮流照看你和<em>哈里</em>。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [困难：成功] – 这说明……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你不敢相信地对让皱眉。</p><p>“所以……哈里……也在？一直都在？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他给了你一个悲伤的微笑。</p><p>“是啊。”他简短地说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [极易：成功] – 这是事实，我的陛下。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你花了一会儿来理解让的意思。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 根据医生们的说法，你昏迷了一周。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……而这整整一周里，他就待在这儿，陪着我。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [挑战：成功] – 就你所知，双重荣誉警督一个人住。在漫长的一天工作结束后，没有人在家中迎接他；当他被噩梦惊醒时，没有人可以安慰他；他一整周都待在医院陪你，没有人会因为他不着家而难过……</p><p>在许多方面，你和他是一样的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……我配不上他。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 就你对他的了解，他很可能认为是<em>他</em>配不上<em>你</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：成功] – 忽然，你的脑海中闪过一个画面。</p><p>那是一段梦境的记忆——一片广阔的蓝色天空，一片无边的绿色原野，一个微小而持续的声音从四面八方呼唤着你，却又仿佛没有源头……</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “让，”你最终开口道，“我听见他了。”</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 警督困惑地看着你。</p><p>“什么？”他问。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我听见他了。”你重复道，“我听见哈里的声音了，就在我……”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [困难：成功] – 警督脸上的惊愕夸张得不像是装的，亲爱的君主。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 我们为什么要告诉他这个？他会把我们当成有妄想症的傻子。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [挑战：成功] – 维克玛警督多年来一直在忍受杜博阿警探的怪癖，包括但不限于听见脑子里无实体的声音并与之交谈。</p><p>如果小队里有人会把你的说法当真，那就是他了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 当他终于恢复了镇静后，让不敢相信地摇了摇头。</p><p>“哈。所以那个混蛋一直是对的……”他自言自语道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[挑战：失败] – 再说一遍？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “什么？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他察觉到自己说出了声，不好意思地挠了挠后颈。</p><p>“呃，是这样的。在你睡着的时候，特兰特告诉哈里，如果对你说话，你仍然能听见。我以为特兰特那样说只是为了让哈里好受点，并且让他有事可做……”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 在41分局的所有成员中，海德斯塔姆顾问是少有的总能友善对待杜博阿警探的人之一。如果有谁能用这么异想天开却颇有道理的主意试图安抚警探，那就是他了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你在心里记下，要在下次见到特兰特时向他道谢。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “说实话，我以为那不会有什么用，但……”</p><p>他带着诚挚的释然看向你。</p><p>“我很高兴它奏效了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你对他的释然报以微笑。</p><p>“我也是，让。我也是。”你真诚地说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他的目光突然变得好奇了：“你还记得哈里说了什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你皱起眉，向后靠在枕头上，试图回忆起那个梦。</p><p>“……不，”你最终叹着气承认道，“我不记得他说了什么，只记得他听上去很……伤心。特别伤心。”</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 沮丧，绝望，悲痛欲绝。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 警督的眼中闪过了一丝凄凉。</p><p>“他就是他妈的悲痛欲绝。”他低声说，“这就是为什么我们得盯着他。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [容易：成功] – 警督话中隐含的意思让你不寒而栗。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 要是我没能……哈里会做什么？</p><p> </p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 你真的想知道这个问题的答案吗？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>……不。</p><p>不，我不想。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极易：成功] – 你之前以为自己对同事们怀有的尊敬与感激已经达到了顶峰，但你大错特错了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……谢谢你照看哈里，让。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他因你诚挚的感激而脸红。</p><p>“我——”他朝拳头咳嗽了一声，徒劳地掩饰着自己的尴尬，“不止是我，整个分局都有参与——”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 不过，要是没有维克玛警督的批准，你的同事们谁都没法请假来医院待着。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 随他吧。从他的反应来看，警督会断然否认任何指出他其实……你懂的，是个<em>好人</em>的说法。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你没再开口，给了让平复心情的时间。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [挑战：成功] – 是的，给他点仁慈。</p><p>只是暂时的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “但不管怎样，”他说——</p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 他的语气绝对在暗示着，他希望你们<em>现在</em>就从刚刚那个话题远远地转移开。</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “金，我今天来这儿实际上是为了向你询问关于纤维内存失窃案的事的。”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [容易：成功] – 终于，警督展现出了他来见您的真实意图，我的主人。</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “……当然，必须得等你准备好才行。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 他这是在质疑我们的承受能力吗？</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 不，他真的很体贴，你个好斗狂，小声点。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你点点头：“那就开始吧，让。事实上，我希望有这样一次询问。”</p><p><strong>钢筋铁骨</strong> [极难：失败] – ……只要这不超过一个半小时，因为你的身体在再次罢工前只能撑这么久。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 考虑到你在过去两周间服用的止痛药量，你担心自己已经开始忘记在隧道里的重要细节了。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – 还有你那个神秘的梦……</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 但你同时也担心自己会对这些甜蜜美妙的类鸦片药物上瘾……</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你不会的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他拿出了一个笔记本，按下了按动笔的按钮。</p><p>“很好。但如果任何时候你觉得需要休息就告诉我，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 又一个来自警督的出人意料的小小体贴。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 这是那个一直叫哈里“臭小子”的家伙吗？他也有多重人格吗？</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 不。只是大多数时候表现得像个混蛋对他来说更舒服，因为这符合他对自己的糟糕印象。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “那我们切入正题吧。”他说，将你从幻想中拉了出来。</p><p>“你还记得你和哈里本该追回的那块内存最后怎么样了吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：成功] – 那个不可思议的密码，打印机吐出一页……两页……三页……<em>四页</em>名单的声音——</p><p>一个拿着一沓纸的、戴面具的打手——</p><p>他那在血液与血块中炸开的头颅——</p><p> </p><p><strong>钢筋铁骨</strong> – 一阵恶心的感觉突然在你的腹中翻滚起来。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 杜博阿警探在恐慌中带你离开了那个隧道，他很可能完全忘记回收那个内存了。</p><p>以及那些纸张……</p><p>这意味着……</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我们把它落在那儿了。”你平静地承认道，“在隧道里。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 出乎意料地，让听到这个消息后看上去一点也不苦恼。相反，他只是平静地点点头，同时在笔记本上记下了什么。</p><p>“记下了。那些罪犯有获取到存在那块内存里的信息吗？”他问。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 面对让的问题，你选择保持沉默。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 杜博阿警探将内存的密码告诉了那些暴徒，已经对RCM犯下了数项严重的罪行。首先，他使名单上的警官们陷入了生命危险。其次，他使那些警官的家属和无数可能卷入火拼的无辜群众陷入了生命危险。最后，他一手破坏了RCM在加姆洛克两个最大的贩毒集团中的卧底行动，而这其中包含着无数警官多年来的艰苦工作和牺牲……</p><p>基于这些罪名，杜博阿警探将至少被剥夺警徽并投入监狱。就算他奇迹般地重获了自由，迟早会有人——要么是想要复仇的受害者家属，要么是毒枭组织的成员——派出一个杀手去追杀他，完成那个带疤的女人没能做完的事。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 无论如何都不能让维克玛警督知道杜博阿警探干了什么。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 如果有必要的话，你愿意对着警督那张写满暴躁的脸说谎。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 谢天谢地，他替你解决了这一道德两难。</p><p>“让我猜猜，”他说，同时用笔杆敲着下巴，“他们朝你腹部开了一枪，以此威胁哈里说出密码——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你的眼睛因震惊睁大了。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 那是……一个<em>非常</em>令人钦佩的推理。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “——而哈里给他们的密码他妈就是他的生日。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你不敢相信地盯着他。</p><p>“是的……你是怎么——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他耸耸肩。</p><p>“特兰特上周询问过哈里了。他把哈里说的事全都告诉我了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 啊。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 你正建立起的对维克玛警督刑侦技能的钦佩瞬间飞出了窗外。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 但如果让知道所有这些事……</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – ……那他为什么没有逮捕杜博阿警探？</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “你估计在想，为什么我们还没以将机密数据泄露给罪犯的罪名把哈里送到军事法庭。”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你朝他眨了眨眼。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 你又把刚刚飞出窗外的对警督刑侦技能的钦佩拉了回来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你谨慎地冲他点了点头。</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 对于你的警惕，他只是回了一个略带嘲弄的苦笑。</p><p>“曷城，”他平静地说，“在马丁内斯那摊烂事之前，我绝对会是第一个说哈里是个行走的核爆灾难的人——”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 你忍住了畏缩的冲动。</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “但我也会是第一个说，哈里尔·杜博阿曾是——现在依然是——我能有<em>不</em>幸与之共事的人里最出类拔萃的混蛋。”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [挑战：成功] – 他说的是实话，我的主人。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你试着理解让想表达的意思。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 但他还没给出足以让你做出合理推断的信息。</p><p>让他再给你点提示。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我恐怕还没明白，让。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他合上了笔记本，身体前倾，把手肘支在了膝盖上。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 警督很想告诉你。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 而他要说的内容，你也很想听。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “当总部让哈里制作那块纤维内存时，他就已经经历了两次记忆断片。他想要尽可能提升那些数据的安全性，但他同样也担心，如果他再次失忆，就没法获取数据了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [专家：成功] – 随着这些信息有序地进入了你的大脑，一段推理渐渐有了雏形……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……这就是为什么哈里设了一个好记的密码。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 警督坦率地向你投来钦佩的目光。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [专家：成功] – 他被我们惊艳到了。</p><p>我们离彻底的支配又近了一步。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他点点头，确认了你的猜想。</p><p>“没错。这就是为什么他用了他那该死的生日当密码。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 好的，你已经理解了谜题的一角，但剩下的部分呢？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你皱起眉：“但是……有那么一个密码会让数据很容易泄露，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “是的。”他说，“这就是为什么哈里给内存上了另外一道保险。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 等等，什么？</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：成功] – ……噢。</p><p>噢，真是<em>绝妙</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “那块内存有<em>两道</em>密码。”你用敬畏的语气说道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他冲你惊讶而赞许地笑了笑。</p><p>“妈的，曷城。怪不得他们说你是57分局的王牌。是啊，没错——哈里给那块内存设了两道密码。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 你忍住了为警督的赞扬而沾沾自喜的冲动。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 高击掌！</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：成功] – 高击掌！</p><p> </p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [专家：成功] – 虽然你在无线电计算机方面的知识稍稍有些过时，但你听说过有一些特殊的纤维内存会用两道身份验证作为保密措施，也就是说，使用者要在获取其中的数据时提供两个不同的密码。</p><p>你只是从来没想到RCM会拥有那种技术。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 但……那些暴徒仍然获得了内存里的数据。你漏掉了什么？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “所以嫌疑人通过哈里的密码得到的是什么数据？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 听到你的问题后，他露出了一个十分顽皮的笑容。你本能地向他倾身，期待着他接下来要说的内容。</p><p>“这就是最精彩的部分了。”他神神秘秘地说，“哈里制作那块内存的时候，坚持要在里面存<em>两组</em>数据。第一组可以由任意一个密码获取，第二组则必须同时提供两个密码才能获取。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你屏住呼吸，等着他继续。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “所以，作为一个出类拔萃的混蛋，哈里向总部要来了……”</p><p>他停下来，意在制造悬念。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 你面无表情地看着他。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “警督，请继续吧。”你用一种略微被冒犯到的语气说。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [极难：成功] – 如果警督以为我们会被绕进他故意营造的悬疑气氛中，那他就大错特错了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 面对你的无动于衷，他笑了笑。</p><p>“……所有叛变而投靠毒枭组织的RCM警官的名单。”他说完了那句话。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 啊。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 将军。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “所以就算哈里给了嫌疑人密码，他们也只能拿到第一组数据，也就是——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “一份如今是他们忠诚走狗的前任警察的名单。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你向后靠回到床上，为这奇诡的一手赞叹不已。</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [中等：成功] – 马德雷教父因雇佣前缉毒警去看守他在维拉洛博斯区的罂粟田而臭名昭著。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [困难：成功] – 如果哈里的计谋成功了，那么那个带疤的女人就会执行一场内部屠杀，从而使整个毒枭组织的行动力大打折扣。</p><p>如果那份名单落到了马自达一伙手里，结果也差不多，只是内部屠杀将会变成两个组织间的血拼。</p><p>简而言之，第一份名单将重创加姆洛克毒品交易的最大参与者。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 哈里到底是怎么想的？</p><p> </p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [困难：成功] – 大概就是：“要是我因此而死，那你们这群疯狂的混蛋我也要尽可能多拖几个一起下地狱。”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 那真的……</p><p>那真的很——</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>混账。</em></p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>彻头彻尾</em>的混账<em>。</em></p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [专家：成功] – 而且<em>性感</em>得无可救药。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 你需要我让他闭嘴吗？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……不。我……呃。</p><p>咳。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [专家：成功] – 嗷，真他妈棒！！！</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他看着你在头脑中整理思绪，脸上露出了轻松愉悦的神情。</p><p>“所以你也看到了，”他说，“哈里也许是一场灾难，但他仍然是个棒呆了的警察。他不愿在确保那些坏蛋自食恶果前将我们的探员暴露在过多的危险中。”</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [专家：成功] – 那个笨手笨脚的警探看来还有点本事。</p><p>也许他<em>确实</em>值得我们的关心。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 如果你准备好让血液流回大脑了——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：失败] – 但我们才<em>终于</em>在下面这儿有了点进展！！！</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – ——你还有一个问题想问警督。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 啊，是的。</p><p>“哈里知道第二个密码吗？”你问让。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他摇了摇头：“不。他觉得如果他两个密码都知道，风险就太大了。所以他找了另一个人来设置第二个密码并记住它。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 把逻辑链串起来，冠军。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “那样的话，如果他们中的一个人暴露了，毒枭组织也只能得到第一份名单。”</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – “没错。”他像一匹狼一样坏笑着说。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你并不确定他是否愿意回答你的下一个问题，但好奇心还是占据了上风。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “所以知道第二个密码的是谁？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 警督向后靠回他的椅子上，给了你一个自鸣得意的神秘微笑。</p><p>“抱歉，警督，但那是机密信息。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：成功] – 是他。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极难：成功] – 是他。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>绝对</em>是他，亲爱的君主。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 告诉他<em>我们</em>知道<em>他</em>知道第二个密码，把他那副自鸣得意的笑容<em>卸下来</em>。这是你的职责。</p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [专家：成功] – 啊，但那又有什么意思呢？为什么不试试……迂回一点的路线？逗逗他，玩一会儿。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [极难：成功] – 然后<em>彻底击溃他</em>。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：失败] – ……你们这群家伙真是疯了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我理解，让，”你迅速而夸张地点了点头，“毕竟，为了数据的安全，我们需要对第二个人的身份进行保密。”</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他冲你挑起一边的眉毛，但什么都没说。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 他不知道你想干什么，但他很好奇你接下来会怎么做。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “但如果要我猜的话，”你若有所思地继续道，“那应该是哈里非常信任的人……”</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他谨慎地保持着面无表情的样子。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “至少还要和哈里是差不多的级别，这样才能有资格查看如此机密的数据……”</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 警督交叉起手臂，眯眼看着你，但仍然保持沉默。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “还得很坚强，不会在被毒枭组织设法抓住后轻易地崩溃。”你说。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 警督对此表现出了非常、非常细微的沾沾自喜。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “综上所述，只有一个人能满足条件，那就是——”</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 警督微微朝前倾身，期待着你后面的话……</p><p> </p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [极难：成功] – 发动陷阱。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “——普莱斯警长。”你最终说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他愤怒地几乎要从椅子上跳起来了。</p><p>“什么？！不，是——”</p><p>然后，他僵住了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我有得意洋洋地笑出来吗？</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 是的。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极难：成功] – 绝对的。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <em>胜利</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他用难以捉摸的表情盯着你那得意洋洋的笑容。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [困难：成功] – 尴尬，愤怒，不情愿的钦佩。</p><p> </p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> – 你还想再补一刀吗？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 当然。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [极难：成功] – 为什么不呢？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你摆出一副无辜的表情。</p><p>“抱歉，警督。你刚要说什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他显然<em>没有</em>因你的问题而动摇。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[困难：成功] – 警督的目光传来一条消息。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [困难：成功] – 它说……</p><p>
  <em>“这次算你赢了，你这个自傲的混蛋。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 低击掌！</p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [极难：成功] – 低击掌！</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 又盯了你几秒钟后，他打开笔记本，再一次浏览起他的笔记。</p><p>“好，那询问差不多就这样了，警督。”他说，“除非你还有什么要补充的……？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我有吗？</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>那个戴面具打手的脑袋在血液和血块中炸开……</em></p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 这段记忆像一股冰水般浇灭了你的兴高采烈。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你低头看着自己的手。</p><p>“让，我……”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他聚精会神地看着你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我在隧道里杀了个人。”你最终坦白道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他似乎对此并不困扰。</p><p>“是那个要朝哈里开枪的混蛋吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你点头。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他看了你好长一会儿。</p><p>然后……</p><p>“干得好，警督。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [专家：成功] – <em>“谢谢你救了他的命。”</em>警督故意没有说出口。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – <em>“不客气。”</em>你特意没有回答。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他叹了口气，收起了笔记本。</p><p>“真是场闹剧啊，哈？”他咕哝道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你疲惫地叹了口气。</p><p>“是啊……真的是。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他犹豫了几秒钟。</p><p>然后，他低头看向地面。</p><p>“你醒了我很高兴，金。”他静静地说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你惊讶地眨了眨眼。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 他……好不容易才承认了这一点。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他不甚自在地搓着手，同时仍然回避着你的目光。</p><p>“当你心率归零的时候，我——”</p><p>他停住了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你等着他调整好自己。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他做了次深呼吸，好让自己冷静下来。</p><p>“……我不得不把他按在地上，”他用一种粗粝的语气说，“那个混蛋用胳膊肘冲我脸上来了一下——”一声尖锐的大笑。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 你这才发现他左边脸颊上那处已经消下去一些的挫伤。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他沉默了一会儿……</p><p>然后……</p><p>“你真应该听听他的哭喊声，金。”他静静地说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [极难：失败] – 一阵寒意渗透了你的脊背。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 冰冷的感觉绞紧了你的心脏。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……让。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他避开了你的目光。</p><p>他继续搓着手。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……让。”你更大声了一些，但仍尽可能地保持语气温和。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 当他终于抬起头看向你时，他那饱含痛苦的眼神并没有让你感到意外。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [专家：成功] – 这是一张从地狱归来的男人的脸。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [专家：成功] – 那双眼睛属于一个一次、一次、又一次——在过去的这周里每一夜都——踏进地狱并撑过来的男人。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……我该怎么帮他？</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [专家：成功] – 你帮不了。</p><p>因为你抹不掉他的记忆。</p><p>……但也许，只是也许……</p><p>你可以提醒他，他已经不在那个地狱里了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你伸出一只手……</p><p>……并放到了他的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他对你的触碰退缩了一下——</p><p>但他没有推开你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “让……”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 你为自己将要说的话做着心理准备。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……我死了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 这引起了他的注意。</p><p>他抬起头，目瞪口呆地看着你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我死了五分钟。”你冷静地对他说。</p><p>慢慢地，你从他肩膀上收回了手……</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – ……因为你不希望他注意到你的手在颤抖。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我记不太清那五分钟到底发生了什么——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>黑暗，剧痛，一对明亮的、发光的肺——</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……但我确实记得一件事。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他等着你继续说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你做了一次深呼吸，理清自己的思绪。</p><p>“我记得——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>“金！！！！！！！”</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “——我还想再见到哈里。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 警督对你能够如此冷静的说出这些感到惊叹。</p><p>因为他显然，尽管默不作声，已经<em>吓傻了</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “但我做不到。”你继续道。</p><p>“不管我有多么想，我就是……没法到他身边。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 现在，在警督崩溃之前说点振奋的话。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “但我很欣慰，在我不能和哈里一起度过的五分钟里……”</p><p>你直视着让。</p><p>“……还有另一个人陪着他。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 你听见让的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 他正无声而<em>急切</em>地乞求你停下，因为你说的每一个字都像榴弹片一样穿透了他。</p><p>他并不习惯感激与善意。</p><p>他承受不了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你无情地继续说了下去。</p><p>“那个人在最难熬的黑暗中依然陪着他。甚至在被他冲着脸打了之后，那个人还是陪在了他的身边——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他突然爆发出一阵惊讶、甚至有点破碎的笑声。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “——那个人<em>将</em>会陪伴在他身边，即使……”</p><p>你停住了……</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – ……并迅速通过眨眼忍住了眼泪。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “即使……我再也无法醒来。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他凝视着你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你也凝视着他。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理 </strong>[噩梦：成功] – 他被压垮了。</p><p>彻彻底底地被压垮了。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极难：成功] – 只有另一个人也曾让维克玛警督像这样完完全全地垮掉。</p><p>他现在坚信你和那个人应该赶紧他妈的去结婚。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你清了清嗓子，打破了你和让之间那沉重的寂静。</p><p>“我，呃……如果刚刚让你不太舒服的话，我很抱歉——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他迅速从呆滞中恢复了过来。</p><p>“不，不，”他很快说，“我……”</p><p>他陷入了沉思。</p><p>“……谢谢你，金。”他最终说道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [容易：成功] – 字字属实，君主。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你回了他一个感激的微笑。</p><p>“不。谢谢<em>你</em>，让。”你真诚地说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [困难：成功] – 警督眼中的黑暗似乎被你的话语驱散了。他看上去……轻松了一些，仿佛有一只仁慈的手卸下了他肩上的重担，并将之抛弃……</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 我……</p><p>我能拥有一次高击掌吗？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……嗯。</p><p>嗯，当然。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他向后靠在椅子上，脸上的表情有些茫然。</p><p>然后，他似乎想起了什么。</p><p>“嘿，金，”他说，“哈里有没有告诉你——？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 但在让问完这个问题之前，你听到有人在走廊上跑——</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他叹了口气。</p><p>“刚说着这臭小子呢。”他咕哝道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “<em>金</em>我真抱歉让强制我回家然后——”</p><p>哈里看到你和让都在盯着他时，突兀地中断了这段连珠炮一般的话。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 他向哈里挑起了眉毛。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [困难：成功] – 呃噢。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>有人</em>要有麻烦了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你冲哈里微微地招了个手，并同情地看着他。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 让看着哈里。</p><p>然后，他看向了哈里提着的洗衣袋里塞着的湿衣服。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 哈里显然因害怕吞咽着。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – ……这还是那个用一出妙计让敌人自相残杀，从而保护战友的男人吗？</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 就……给他个机会吧。现在并不是他得到加冕的光辉时刻。</p><p> </p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – 但让并没有因为哈里这么快就回医院而教训他。他只是站起身抚平了自己的制服。</p><p>“谢谢你配合询问，曷城警督。”他说，同时用尖锐的目光盯着哈里，“祝你早日康复。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [中等：成功] – 你正要感谢他——</p><p><strong>让·维克玛</strong> – ——但他已经大步走到了门口，并从哈里身边经过。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[极难：成功] – 让从哈里身边走过时，你发誓你听到他咕哝着：“你这次最好别搞砸了，臭小子，否则有你受的。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 哈里畏缩得太过剧烈，几乎从让身边跳开了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 让刚才是……</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [困难：成功] – ……为了你在威胁哈里？</p><p>是的。是的，他是这么做了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 维克玛警督信任你。</p><p>他<em>真心</em>信任你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 确定让不会回来了之后，哈里长舒一口气，朝你的床边走来。</p><p>“抱歉，金。我根本没打算走的，但让——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你此刻的安心和喜悦都包含在你给他的笑容里了。</p><p>“没事的，哈里。欢迎回来。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他一看见你的笑容，便停止了动作。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [极难：成功] – 有意思。我们的笑容对警探有着和我们不可战胜的眉毛相同的麻痹功效。</p><p>我们会记下这个新武器的。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [专家：成功] – 不过我觉得它们有……呃，<em>不同</em>的麻痹作用。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[困难：成功] – 哈里又在用<em>那个</em>表情看着你了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 什么样的表情？</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 就是你现在冲他做的那个表情，你这个毫无希望的蠢蛋。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 看见没？</p><p><em>都</em>沦陷了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他迅速把洗衣袋扔到他的小床上，急急忙忙地坐到让刚刚留在你床边的椅子上。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 你要……？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – <strong><em>嗯。</em></strong></p><p>……我是说，</p><p>是的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [容易：成功] – 你向他伸出手——</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 但这一次，他不止是握住了你的手，而是牵了过去——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>噢我的<strong>天哪</strong>他<strong>又</strong>要做一次了——</em></p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – ——然后在你的指节上落下一个吻。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……耳朵？</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 烤熟了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他随后并没有放开你的手，而他脸上的笑容——</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [极难：成功] – ——比一千个发光的肺都明亮。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 系统全面故障！我重复一遍，<em>系统全面故障！</em></p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 噢不对，宝贝儿，系统全部<em>正常</em>，而且在<em>飞速运转</em>！！！</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[极难：成功] – 消停点，小伙子们！他在说着什么！</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “所以让对你的询问怎么样？”他问你，仿佛他刚刚并没有通过吻你的手把你的脑细胞都炸透了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：成功] – 好的，你的音频线已经被重新接到大脑上了，所以你应该能说出完整的句子了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “很顺利。”你说。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 考虑到刚刚哈里对你做了什么，连你自己都对你语气中的冷静感到钦佩。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他担忧地看着你。</p><p>“他，呃……他没给你太大压力，是吗？让在做询问的时候会有些严肃——”</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [专家：成功] – 杜博阿警探无疑在回忆着他自己和维克玛警督的询问片段，并且它们相比你刚刚经历的这场询问都没那么……愉快。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你摇摇头让他安心。</p><p>“没，哈里，他没给我什么压力。事实上，他真的很体贴。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 哈里的脸上写满了错愕。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [困难：成功] – 他很难、很难将“体贴”这个词和维克玛警督联系起来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “让帮助我理清了在隧道里发生的事。”你说，“这很不错，因为我开始忘记其中零碎的细节了……”</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 哈里突然将你的手握得更紧了。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他看上去十分伤心。</p><p>“你开始……忘记之前的事了？”他用一种微弱却恐慌的声音问。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 他为什么这么害怕？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你朝他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“是的，不过我大部分还记得——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他似乎急切地想问你什么。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – ……但他害怕听到你可能的回答。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [困难：成功] – 也许那和哈里来之前让本打算问你的问题有关？</p><p>关于哈里是否告诉你了——嗯，<em>什么</em>。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [中等：成功] – 是时候搞清这件事了。看看你能不能让哈里告诉你这都是怎么回事。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “哈里……”你攥紧他的手。</p><p>“你是不是在担心我忘了什么？”</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [中等：成功] – 在你的手中，他的手明显绷紧了。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – <em>猜对了</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他又沉默了几秒钟。</p><p>然后，他坐直了身子，用坚定的目光看着你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [中等：成功] – 他好像下定了决心要做什么。</p><p>你 – 你期待地等着他开口。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “金……”</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – <em>“你愿意和我结婚吗？”</em></p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 让他闭嘴。</p><p>
  <em>马。</em>
</p><p><em>上</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “在我……呃，背着你走出隧道的时候……”</p><p>他的大拇指无意识地抚弄着你指节的背部。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 一阵温暖的震颤流过你的脊柱。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “你，呃，跟我说了什么。你还……记得是什么吗？”</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [专家：成功] – 他十分、<em>十分</em>希望你记得。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你尽全力去回忆当时的情况……</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：成功] – <em>包围着你的沉重的黑暗。哈里温暖的后背。</em></p><p>
  <em>“金，我们——我们快到了。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 还有别的吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [噩梦：失败] – ……很可惜，没有。</p><p>剩下的记忆都被丢到了虚无中。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你叹气并摇了摇头。</p><p>“抱歉，哈里。我——”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [挑战：成功] – 他的肩膀沮丧地塌了下来。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – ……你让他伤心了。</p><p>你……</p><p>
  <em>让他伤心了。</em>
</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你惊讶于这一认知让你有多难受。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 但在你能再次向他道歉之前，哈里似乎缓了过来，并强撑起一个微笑。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 一个人的笑容怎么看上去能这么<em>痛苦</em>？！</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “没事的，金——”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [专家：成功] – 不，我的陛下。</p><p>这显然<em>有</em>事。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “——那……”</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [专家：成功] – 如果这位尊敬的警探说出了“没什么”，我的主人，那么我谦卑地要求您照着他的脸来一拳，因为他竟然敢对我们说谎。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 忽然……</p><p>他僵住了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你疑惑地看着他。</p><p>怎么回事？</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [专家：成功] – 如果你要猜一猜……</p><p>他看上去像是在和头脑里的各种声音开一场紧急会议。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 忽然，你感觉<em>你</em>头脑里的所有声音都跑到了你眼睛后方的位置。</p><p>……你们也要开会了吗？</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 不，我们只是要从远处看看会发生什么。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 你们觉得它们能听见我们说话吗？</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 我希望是！你们能想象这场派对能变得多<em>野</em>吗？？？</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 如果那意味着会有<em>两个</em>你，那还是算了吧谢谢。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 穿梭到别人的脑子里甚至都是<em>不可能</em>的事<em>——</em></p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 安静。</p><p> </p><p>其他所有声音都顺从地闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 在你脑海里那专注的沉默中，你突然注意到哈里的脸上逐渐泛起的明显的红晕……</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – ……以及你自己那飞快的心跳。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 然后……</p><p>他换上了一副愉快的表情。</p><p>“啊，管他呢。”他咕哝道。</p><p> </p><p>他向前倾身——</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ——而你也做出了同样的行动。</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 余波</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>砰！</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你惊醒了。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极难：失败] – <em>那里一片漆黑非常黑太黑了——</em></p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：失败] – <em>你嘴里有血手上有血地上有血——</em></p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>阴影里面是她是她就是——</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – <strong>振作起来，警督。</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 就这样，</p><p>它停下了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 你浑身被冷汗浸透。你的整个身子都在颤抖。你的呼吸破碎而紊乱——</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 忽然，一条毛发浓密的强壮手臂环住了你的腰。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “金？”他迷迷糊糊地咕哝道。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [挑战：成功] – 哈里的声音带来一股放松的浪潮，冲刷着你紧张的神经。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你立刻把手伸到下面握住他的手，让自己安定下来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他捏了捏你的手，轻柔地抚弄着你的后颈。</p><p>“噩梦？”他轻声问。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 你如鲠在喉，然后努力调整好了状态。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “是啊。”你用沙哑的声音低声说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [专家：成功] – 现在距离你们在隧道中的那场惨剧已经过去四个月了，距离你出院也过去三个月了。在你出院前，医生们简单跟你说了一下你在康复阶段可能遇到的问题——疼痛、疲劳、焦虑。</p><p>但他们从没提醒过你关于噩梦的事。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 它们总是出其不意地来袭。有时候你连续几周都碰不上它们，从而得以享受深沉而平稳的睡眠。</p><p>但有时候它们连续几周每晚都来折磨你，把你丢回隧道中的那片黑暗，丢回子弹埋进你身体、整个世界在白热化的痛苦中炸开的恐怖时刻——</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 许多个夜晚，你被惊醒，心脏因恐慌怦怦直跳，眼睛被泪水润湿，头脑被恐惧麻痹——</p><p>但也有许多个夜晚，哈里用他的声音、他的触摸还有他那温暖而坚实的陪伴，将你从深渊中拉了回来……</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 当他对你说话时，你的心脏会渴求地轰鸣；当他触碰你时，你的肌肤会热得泛红；当他亲吻你时——</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 黑暗将被驱散。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他把你的手牵到了你的胸前，又把你拉过去了一些，直到你紧紧地嵌在了他的怀中。</p><p>“我在这儿呢。”他说，声音温柔而低沉，一路传到了你的心脏。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你闭上眼，试图让感官回到现实。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [挑战：成功] – 随着你渐渐冷静下来，你注意到了几件事：他温暖的呼吸打在你的后颈上，让你有些发痒；他的胸口抵着你的后背平缓地起伏着；你的心脏在均匀、有力地搏动……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你握紧他的手，拽着他的胳膊让他把你抱得更紧了。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他欣然默许，缓慢而温柔地用大拇指摩挲着你的指节。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我之前没有这些的时候是怎么活过来的？</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 你对任何胆敢试图和你建立亲密关系的人都封闭了自己的内心。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 你用德洛莉丝时代修道士的禁欲主义压抑着自己，因为你害怕自己会像许多、许多人那样，被自己的低级欲望毁掉。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 你竖起了一道名为职业素养的要塞，把你的私人生活锁在了它冰冷的钢铁围墙里。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 你成了你自己灵魂的君主，绝不会把统治权交到另一个会犯错、会消亡的人那阴晴不定的掌控中。</p><p>直到现在。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 你感到他的嘴唇蹭着你的后颈。</p><p>“它们跟你说话呢?”他低吟道。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 即使你背对着他，听到这个问题，你还是忍不住笑了。</p><p>“是啊，它们在说话呢。”你低声回应他。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 真是无礼！<em>他的</em>声音也在和他说话呢！</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 呃，似乎它们要<em>安静</em>得多，所以别吼了。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 嘿，另一个我！告诉那个傻瓜我们真的该在脖子上亲几下了——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 另一个我，让你那边的另一个他闭嘴……三。</p><p>二。</p><p>一。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：失败] – <em>操！！！！！</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “让我猜猜，”他叹了口气，“性奋的那个刚被压下去了，是吧？”</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 他是在说我吗？因为是的，我现在<em>完完全全地性奋起来了</em>。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 并且<em>完完全全地被压下去了</em>。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “嗯哼，”你回应道，“你那个也被压下去了吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他抵着你的脖子若有所思地哼哼，随之而来的震颤向你的脊椎注入了一股暖流。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 他完全站在我这边！看看，你这个煞风景的！！！</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 如果你觉得骂我会有用的话，那你真是忘了我是靠什么吃饭的了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 你刚要把他的沉默当作肯定时，他松开了你的手，然后——</p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>要来了！！！！</em></p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – ——他宽大而温暖的手钻到了你的汗衫下面。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你的呼吸停滞了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “不。不，他没有。”他狡黠地承认道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 正在建立紧急耳朵冷却机制！！！</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 噢<em>耶</em>！！！！！！现——在就让你看看<em>我</em>是靠什么吃饭的吧，宝贝儿！！！！</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他的手漫不经心地抚过你的胸口，激起一道温暖的轨迹——</p><p>他用几个轻吻点燃了你的颈部的肌肤。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 你想加入吗？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你颤抖着呼出一口气。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>想。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极易：成功] – 很好。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你转过身看着他——</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [极易：成功] – 你伸出手抓住他的后脑勺——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 你的嘴唇和他的相撞——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>铃铃铃——！！！</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>– ——然后一阵吵闹尖锐的噪音划破了空气。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他缩回头——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 不噢噢噢噢——</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – ——然后盯着你床边那个聒噪的闹钟。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你哼了一声，把脸埋到了他的肩头。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他哼了一声，把脸埋在了你的发间。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：失败] – ——噢噢噢噢噢——！！！！！！！</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 你要无视闹钟继续你们的……活动吗？</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 是的请说是的！</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “我不想起床，金。”哈里对着你的头顶发起了牢骚，“我想永远待在这里和你亲热……”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 尽管你也和他一样焦躁，但他那幼稚的坦诚还是让你忍不住发笑。</p><p>我们还能继续吗……？</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 当然！</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 看你了。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 不。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：失败] – <em>什么？！</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [中等：成功] – 不，你今天早上赖不了床。</p><p>因为这是<em>那一天</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你眨了眨眼。</p><p>……噢。</p><p>
  <em>噢。</em>
</p><p>是的。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你发动了极大的意志力，把脸从哈里那美妙又温暖的肩头移开了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “抱歉，哈里，”你叹气道，“我们今天要去赴约，记得吗？”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [中等：成功] – 在你的提醒下，哈里的脸上浮现出了然的神情。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “靠，你是对的。”他嘀咕道。</p><p>然后，他绝望地叹了口气，整张脸都垮了下去。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 他真的、<em>真的</em>很想和你亲热。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 而你也真的、<em>真的</em>很想和他亲热。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 但你们俩都是可以很好地控制性欲的成年人了。</p><p>……好吧，至少<em>你</em>可以。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 这又不是世界末日！稍微让他振奋点。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你在他唇上轻轻啄了一下。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极易：成功] – 谢 谢 您 现在你能再用舌头做一次吗——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 消停点，小家伙。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我们现在不能亲热又不代表<em>之后</em>不能亲热。”你心照不宣地对他低语。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他的表情立刻变得阳光了起来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你饶有兴致地冲他挑起一边的眉毛。</p><p>“让我猜猜：性奋的那个喜欢这个主意？”你问。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极易：成功] – 是的是的我喜欢！</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他像个恋爱脑白痴一样朝你笑着。</p><p>“是啊，不过我比他更喜欢。”</p><p>他朝你倾身——</p><p> </p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [噩梦：成功] – ——但你迅速用手掌挡住了他的嘴。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – ……就是<em>这样。</em>我想和哈里头脑里的另一个我换位。<em>马。上。</em></p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 抱歉，兄弟。你只能和我们待在一起。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “去洗澡。我准备早饭。”你对他说。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 一听到“早饭”，他的眼睛就瞪得像对小碟子。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [容易：成功] – 所以这句话是对的：要想俘获男人的心，真的<em>就要</em>先俘获他的胃。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [挑战：成功] – 实际上，要想俘获男人的心，首先要经过他的胸腔，但这样听上去就不太浪漫了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他冲你点点头。</p><p>但在你能从他嘴边移开手之前……</p><p>……他迅速地在你掌心亲了一口。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 唔唔唔——</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 耳朵冷却机制发生故障！我再重复一遍，它们故障了！！！</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 他真的、<em>真的</em>在考验我们，不是吗？</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 是的。是的，他在考验我们。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你把酥酥麻麻的手从他嘴边移开，然后清了清嗓子。</p><p>“咳。洗澡。马上。”你用不容争辩的语气说。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他朝你挤了挤眼，又笑了笑，然后才从床上爬起来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你又躺了一会儿，离开了哈里温暖的身体是个巨大的损失，你无声地对此表示惋惜。</p><p>……我要干什么来着？</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：失败] – 把他拽回床上？用你的嘴抹掉他那个笑容？？？<em>和他一起洗澡？？？？？</em></p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [专家：成功] – 不。</p><p>早饭。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……啊。</p><p>对。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – 走进厨房时，你活动了一下肩膀，并将胳膊伸到头顶做了做拉伸。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 谁想做顿美味的早餐？</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [极易：成功] – 噢耶！</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 一切准备就绪！</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [极易：成功] – 一起上吧！</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你脑子里那些期待满满的声音让你的脸上充满了笑容。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> – 咱们能听听歌吗？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 当然。</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [极易：成功] – 你走到放在台面上的收音机前并拧动旋钮，直到找到你想要的频道——</p><p><strong>加姆洛克音乐台（88.1 FM</strong><strong>）</strong>– 清亮的年轻女声从收音机中流出。</p><p>“早——上好，瑞瓦肖的居民们！您正在收听加姆洛克音乐台，瑞瓦肖西部最时髦、最新潮的广播站！我是DJ艾尔，接下来的三小时中，我将会为您打出最棒的碟。好多人都要求了这第一首歌，那么我就坐下来，放轻松，大家尽情享受这段音乐吧！”</p><p>接着，第一首歌响起——小号独奏吹出了一阵急促而灵动的跳音，然后长号、鼓点和打碟机的沙沙声迅速加入了演奏……</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [中等：成功] – 顶尖乐队的新单曲，《闪耀男爵乐章》。这支乐队因其颇具特色的风格而闻名：它是一种塞梅内打击乐、肯德拉铜管乐和瑞瓦肖朋克乐的奇异融合。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你站在厨房中央，闭上了双眼……</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 你任凭音乐冲刷着你。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – 你随着鼓点点起头。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [容易：成功] – 你用手在大腿上打着节拍。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 都准备好了吗？</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 好了！</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – 好了！</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [容易：成功] – 好了！</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 然后，你睁开眼睛——</p><p>开始准备丰盛的早餐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 在你搅面糊的时候，厨房的台面上已经放着一大碗炒鸡蛋和一盘香肠了。到了这会儿，你已经完全进入状态了——基本上，只要你听着带劲的节拍干着自己喜欢的事，就能达到这种境界。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – 没有什么能比开车时的狂飙怪人FM更能让你血液沸腾。但对于没那么……带劲的任务，你更喜欢听加姆洛克音乐台简单舒缓的小调。</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [挑战：成功] – 现在播放的歌曲是T·H·米诺（’00 – ’51）和盖理·曼德尔（’03 – ）的《临近拂晓》。这是一首舒缓醇厚的二重奏，融合了米诺的萨克斯和曼德尔悠闲的钢琴曲调。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 收音机放着歌的同时，你开始放任自己的思绪尽情徜徉……</p><p>但它总会被某个碰巧和你住在同一屋檐下的双重荣誉警督用他巨大的引力吸走。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 在你出院之前，你的医生特别强调，你得找个人——亲属、朋友或者同事——在接下来的三个月和你住在一起，并在你居家疗养期间为你提供协助与支持。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 杜博阿警探甚至还没等医生说完就积极地毛遂自荐了。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 那时候，你并不知道自己该作何感想。考虑到你对哈里的感情之深——以及<em>他</em>对<em>你</em>的感情之深——让他在你公寓里待上<em>整整三个月</em>的想法显然让你的大脑过载了。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [中等：失败] – 更糟糕的是，你要在一些基本活动上大大依赖他，例如走动、吃饭、换绷带——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [中等：成功] – 还有我最喜欢的——</p><p><em>洗澡</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> – 最初的几周非常……具有挑战性。你们俩很久都没有和别人一起住了，就算你腹部没有受创，且没有经历那并未得到治疗的濒死心理创伤，这样的磨合就已经很困难了。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [简单：成功] – 再加上哈里平息的上瘾症状，还有他不碰你根本超不过五分钟的事实，以及你近来变得<em>十分</em>有趣的内部状况，磨合就变得更加困难了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [困难：成功] – 就在你回忆着和哈里在你公寓中度过的几个月时，你一不小心在拿煎锅的时候手滑了。它翻到了空中。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [困难：成功] – 随后，你迅速伸出手，在半空中接住了煎锅，并把它放回到炉子上。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 非常帅，警督。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 谢谢你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 来这儿的第一周，杜博阿警探问你，他能不能睡在你卧室的地板上，这样他就能在你半夜有需要的时候帮你了。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 但你拒绝了他的请求。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 出于自尊。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> – 出于尴尬。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> – 出于害怕。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 所以他待在了客厅。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – 但在你第一次做噩梦后，一切都变了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [容易：成功] – 你往煎锅里倒了太多面糊，就让它这么煨着……</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：成功] – 你当时毫无防备。前一刻，你还被窗外遥远的汽车声弄得昏昏欲睡……</p><p>下一刻，你就流着血倒在地板上，哈里一边疯狂地大喊一边努力帮你止住腹部伤口的血。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [困难：成功] – 你被惊醒后，看到的便是哈里靠过来的满是慌乱的脸。你这才惊悚地发现，自己之前呻吟的声音已经大到哈里在客厅都能听见了。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 仿佛那些还不够似的，你甚至也没注意到自己睡着的时候一直在哭，直到哈里伸手抹去你脸颊上的泪水……</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 从那晚之后，你允许警探睡在你卧室的地板上了。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 而且你会确保自己睡觉的时候有一只手垂到床边……</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – ……这样他就能整晚握着它了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [中等：成功] – 你将煎饼翻了个面，耐心等待它的另一面煎熟。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 时间一天天过去，你和哈里渐渐舒适地安顿了下来。你们都会在清晨起床，然后，根据你的睡眠质量，要么你们一起做早餐，要么哈里会让你睡觉，他来做两人份的早餐。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 哈里第一次做早餐的时候简直是一场灾难。他本想用做好的早餐给躺在床上的你一个惊喜，但相反，他用厨房里肉烧焦的糊味给了你一个惊吓。</p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [容易：成功] – 你蹒跚着过去查看损坏状况的时候，其中一个煎锅已经彻底被毁了：一片奇怪又滑腻腻的黑色物质糊住了表面，像是烤焦的火腿和鸡蛋的残骸。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [专家：成功] – 哈里垂头丧气，看起来十分歉疚，你都不忍心对他发火。最后，你决定给他上一门早餐速成课，教他怎么在不烤糊食材或烧掉厨房的情况下做出一顿饭。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> – 这用了好几天，也耗费了你几乎所有的耐心，但哈里终于掌握了诀窍。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 之后的一天早晨，在你经历了一个难熬的夜晚后，哈里端着一盘火腿和鸡蛋出现在你的床边，脸上挂着忐忑的笑容。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> – 当第一口美味的食物接触到你的味蕾时，你的心中满溢着自豪与喜悦，几乎要让你流下眼泪。</p><p> </p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [中等：成功] – 你轻哼着，在之后的几分钟里又做出一叠让人垂涎欲滴的松软煎饼，直到用光了所有面糊。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 鉴于你突然拥有了大量的空闲时间，你决定顺着你长长的书单找些书来读。谢天谢地，哈里十分乐意帮你跑图书馆。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 你贪婪地阅读着手头的每一本书，专注得如同一个如果不全心投入干某件事就会发疯的人。</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [挑战：成功] – 你现在对无线电计算机的知识已经超出了你的需求和意愿。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [挑战：成功] – 以及在其他国家，如奥兰治、梅斯克和格拉德的法律执行（或缺位）状况。</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [挑战：成功] – 还有西奥帝国的历史。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 并且，因为哈里绝不会让你独自待在公寓超过一小时，他也别无选择地养成了阅读的习惯。他自己借来的书内容十分深奥、广博且偏门冷僻。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> – 有一本关于灰域对人生理和心理的影响的厚厚的书。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 有一份讲法医病理犯罪学前沿科技的期刊。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> – 还有《来自赫姆达尔的男人》全集。他就像一个十岁小男孩一样狂热地刷了一遍。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 在那些宁静又慵懒的午后，你和哈里都在客厅投入地读着各自的书。回忆起这些时光，你的脸上渐渐浮现出轻松的笑容。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你会半躺在沙发上，用枕头垫着头，然后把光裸的脚搭在哈里的大腿上。与此同时，他则坐在沙发的另一端，一只手摊开书，另一只手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着你的脚弓。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 他时不时就坏心眼地挠你的脚掌。</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [容易：成功] – ……而你会迅速朝他的肋骨踹一脚以示惩罚。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你将最后一块煎饼翻到空中时，突然意识到哈里应该洗完澡了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（嗅觉）</strong>[中等：成功] – ……这意味着薄荷醇、麝香和须后水的味道马上就要进入厨房了。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 而且通常他会径直走到你身边，在你的后颈上种下一串温柔、热情的吻……</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [困难：成功] – 如果你不希望这块煎饼被火烤死，你最好在脑细胞被哈里极差的自控力摧毁之前赶紧把它盛出来。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [炼狱：成功] – 说起自控，你也只是稍微有些不好意思地承认，在和哈里在同一个地方起居、呼吸、用餐、睡觉整整一个月后，你是先把持不住的那个。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 并且噢——<em>宝贝儿</em>，那是——怎样的一次沦陷啊！</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 随着煎饼在锅中发出滋滋声，你感觉自己的耳尖烫得不像话了……</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 那是两个月前，那天晚上你刚洗完澡。你半裸着坐在马桶上，哈里正把新换的绷带缠到你腹部，就像他在上个月每晚都会做的那样。</p><p>但那一晚有些……不太一样。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [挑战：成功] – 不知怎的，你的感官变得异常敏锐。他的手指在你肋骨附近小心地舞动。他身上散发着薄荷醇、麝香和须后水的味道。他的脸距离你只有咫尺之遥……</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [中等：成功] – 但就在他要把绷带末端整理好时，他的手突然停住了。</p><p>然后他用一副受惊的样子睁大了眼睛看着你。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 你这时才意识到，自己不知怎的就用一只手抚上了他的脸颊……</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你们就这样又对视了一会儿。</p><p>然后——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 仿佛有什么从你的心中倾泻而出——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 你们的嘴撞到了一起。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 收音机里的音乐进入了一阵激烈的渐强。</p><p> </p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [极难：成功] – 你和哈里跌跌撞撞地走出浴室，穿过走廊，最后跌到了你的床上——你们俩能走完这一路绝对是个奇迹。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 在那整段疯狂的旅程中，他的双唇一刻都没有离开你的，而他温暖的触摸则在你浑身都留下了宽大而灼热的痕迹——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 尽管你们心中都充斥着疯狂的渴求，但你们一上床，哈里就迅速换了一副模样。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 他的眼神更加集中而充满关切；他手上的动作逐渐变缓，但愈发刻意；他的吻也变得深而绵长……</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [炼狱：成功] – 你想踹哈里一脚：你早在开完欢迎派对后把他带回家的那晚就开始期待这件事，现在你们<em>终于</em>迈出了这步，他却胆敢放慢动作。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 但接着他便用一只手捉住你的两个手腕，直接让你大脑短路——</p><p>然后一路感受着你仰卧着的颤抖的身体——</p><p>并虔诚地吻住了你腹部的新鲜的伤口。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（嗅觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 等等——有东西烧糊了而且 不 只 是 你的耳朵！</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你迅速从那段灼热的记忆中抽身，立刻注意到了煎锅里变成黑色锅巴的最后那块可怜的煎饼。</p><p><em>“操，操，操。”</em>你不满地嘟囔着，同时迅速关了火——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 顺便说一句，这倒是<em>非常</em>准确地描述了那一晚最后的情景。</p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [专家：成功] – ——并且急忙把冒烟的煎锅从炉子上拿开了。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极难：失败] – 看见没？这就是我们让你乱跑的后果。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 那块煎饼死得其所。为了纪念它的牺牲，我们将抓住眼前的机会和哈里尽情地翻云覆雨——</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – 我应该让他闭嘴吗？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 是的，请务必。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你被刚刚发生的事情搞得很烦躁，甚至没能及时注意到身后站着的人。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 一双强壮的手臂环住了你的腰，同时一具温暖、结实的躯体贴上了你的后背。不过你绝对<em>没有</em>跳起来。</p><p><strong>五感发达（嗅觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 空气中弥漫着让人迷醉的混合着薄荷醇、麝香 与须后水的味道——</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他把下巴放在你的肩膀上，玩味地看着煎锅里烧糊的残骸。</p><p>“哇噢，看上去像是我做出来的东西。”他说。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 忽然，你又笑起来了。</p><p>“这是一道新品。”你脸不红心不跳地回应道，“我叫它‘杜博阿大杂烩’。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他抵着你的肩膀咯咯地笑着——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – ——你忍不住在他的太阳穴上亲了一口。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “你洗得挺干净啊，警探。”你朝他耳语道。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [挑战：成功] – 那<em>绝对</em>引起了他的注意。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他抬起头，用调皮的目光看着你。</p><p>“我应该告诉你的，<em>警督</em>，我故意让自己大部分时候看上去都像一个邋遢鬼，这样犯人就会低估我的天才——”</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你朝他翻了个白眼……</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [容易：成功] – ……并用手肘照着他肚子来了一下。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他发出一声变调的尖叫，突然放开了你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “有意思……我以为你看上去像个邋遢鬼是因为你会捡起街边看到的每一件衣服。”你无辜地说。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他带着浮夸的痛苦表情捂住心口，但脸上的坏笑是真的。</p><p>“警督，”他用受伤的语气说，“我还以为你<em>喜欢</em>我呢。”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你成功憋住了笑。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “噢，但我<em>确实</em>喜欢你，警探。”你说着便再次踏进他的私人领地。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [挑战：成功] – 然后，你把声音压低，如同沙哑的耳语。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我非常……喜欢你。”</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他的眼神立马就充满了饥渴。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 我们会为你授勋的，烧糊的煎饼。<em>你不会白白牺牲的。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [中等：成功] – 就在你上方，他看上去美得不可思议。他修剪了胡子，将头发梳到了脑后；他穿着一条庄重又合体的西装，突出了他宽阔的肩膀和粗壮的手臂……</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 一股欲望的暖流在你的腹中酝酿起来……</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – ……但当你一看到他乱成一团的领带时，它就被浇灭了。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：失败] – <em>什么？！</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你皱起眉。</p><p>“哈里，你脖子上挂的是个什么东西？”你问。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他呆呆地朝你眨了眨眼。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 看见没？？？连<em>他</em>都感到受伤了！！！！</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “一条……领带？”他说，仿佛连他自己也不太相信他脖子上的东西<em>真的</em>是条领带了。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [专家：成功] – 在涉及到对客观现实的认知时，他倾向于推给你来作答。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [专家：成功] – 请告诉我你要去整理好这条滑稽的领带。<em>求你了</em>。真的<em>求你了</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你叹了口气。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [容易：成功] – 然后，没等哈里再次开口，你就迅速开始了把他的领带从他施加的恐怖中解救出来的紧急行动。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [专家：成功] – <em>谢谢你。</em></p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [专家：成功] – 顺便，哈里的领带也在说“谢谢你”。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他叹了口气，但还是尽力在你面前站定。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [极难：成功] – 你的手指灵巧地解开了那个乱成一团的结。也不知道哈里是怎么把一条普通的领带折腾成这样的。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [专家：成功] – 谁教他把领带系成这样的？？？</p><p>……算了，我真的不想知道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [困难：成功] – 就我一个人这么想吗？还是说哈里似乎……有些紧张？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你抬头看向哈里，观察着他的状况。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他直勾勾地盯着你背后的那面墙。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[困难：成功] – 那里！看见他眉间的小褶皱没？之前还没有的！</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 虽然你发现了哈里的不适，但你的手并没有停止它们敏捷的动作。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [极难：成功] – 这是最难的部分。再过几秒钟你就能从零开始了。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [容易：成功] – 你也许可以问清楚到底是怎么回事。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “想什么呢？”你问哈里，目光并没有从领带上移开。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他紧张地吞咽着。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [容易：成功] – 哈！被我抓到了吧！</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他又沉默了一会儿。然后，他清了清嗓子。</p><p>“那么。呃。你那个朋友——”</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [中等：成功] – 再来一下——</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “嗯？”你低声说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “你觉得……”</p><p>他停顿了一下。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [中等：成功] – 快好了——</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 然后，他沉重地叹了口气。</p><p>“你觉得他会喜欢我吗？”他最终说道。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [容易：成功] – 你的手在哈里刚刚解开的领带旁僵住了。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 啊。</p><p>所以<em>这</em>才是真正的原因。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你抬头看向哈里的脸，心里咯噔了一下。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 即使到了现在……</p><p>他仍然觉得自己配不上你。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 等等，所以他在前两百次你把舌头伸到他喉咙里时，都<em>没</em>读出你的信号？？？？</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [极难：失败] – 呃。你真的总是选择最粗俗且最不浪漫的措辞。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [中等：成功] – 哈里现在直视着你，但他的眼中充满了焦虑和不确定。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……我有可能说服他吗？</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [专家：成功] – 也许不能。</p><p>但也许……</p><p>你可以每天都信任他，直到他开始学会信任自己。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……好吧。</p><p>好吧，我会这么做的。</p><p>你的嘴角扬起了一个小小的笑容，然后你重新将目光移到了哈里的领带上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [困难：成功] – 是时候让他看看领带<em>该</em>怎么系了。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [极易：成功] – 你用手指轻轻提起领带的两端。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我不明白谁会不喜欢你，哈里。”你说道，同时让双手开始灵巧地起舞。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>狐狸追着兔尾巴，兔子急忙跑——</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “毕竟，”你继续说，“你很善良、体贴……”</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>绕树跑一圈，兔子快要被抓到——</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……异常勇猛……”</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>绕树跑两圈，一个紧追一个逃——</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……有些古怪，但很优秀……”</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他笑了笑。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>看到有草丛，兔子急忙往里跳——</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……最后，这点也很重要……”</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [困难：成功] – <em>兔子快快跑，狐狸终于被甩掉——</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [容易：成功] – 你满意地笑着，最后调整了一下哈里领带上那个简单却得体的结。</p><p>然后，你伸出手……</p><p>轻轻地捧起了他的脸颊。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……你英俊得不可思议。”你说完了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他睁大眼睛凝视着你。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [专家：成功] – 别太把我的话当真，但……我觉得你成功说服他了。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 你把他吓傻了。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 你也让他性奋起来了，因为说真的，你是怎么把<em>打领带</em>这样无聊的事都做得这么<em>火辣</em>的？？？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 高击掌！</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [困难：成功] – 高击掌！</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（触觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 他的脸颊在你手下十分温暖……</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 他看着你，眼中尽是敬畏、温柔、感激……</p><p>还有爱。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你发现自己渐渐淹没在他那大海般碧绿的眼眸中，这绝妙得令人窒息的瞬间仿佛延伸到了永远……</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 但他随后牵起了你放在他脸颊上的手——</p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>要来了！！！！</em></p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – ——然后在你手腕内侧落下了一个温柔的吻。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 他双唇不含情欲的触碰在你的肌肤上激起了火花，那团火顺着你的手臂一路向上——</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你得给我们几分钟恢复运转。</p><p>与此同时，去跟他亲热或者干嘛吧。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [容易：成功] – 听到没，快去吧。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 噢 耶，宝贝儿！！！！！</p><p> </p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – 你用闪电般的速度抓住他的领带，然后把他拽了过来——</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 他嘴里很温暖，尝起来是美妙的薄荷味。你一次、一次又一次地扎进去，将那摄人心魄的清凉一饮而尽。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他轻哼着回吻你，仿佛一个即将渴死的人遇到水一般疯狂而急切。</p><p>在你意识到之前，他把你抵在了厨房台面旁——</p><p><strong>五感发达（触觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 你后背燥热的肌肤接触到了冰冷的大理石台面，让你不禁浑身战栗。</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [困难：成功] – 忽然，一只大手托住了你的大腿根——</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [极难：成功] – 你紧紧抓住他西装外套的翻领，仿佛松开就要没命一样——</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [困难：成功] – ——你被他那双包裹在制服下的粗壮手臂抱到了台面上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 你<em>爱</em>死他的强壮了。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极难：成功] – 他怎么这么美味？他怎么这么好闻？？？他摸起来怎么这么舒服？？？？？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你对着他口中发出了一声喘息，感觉他抵着你的身体更加紧绷了——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 你甚至不能去<em>想象</em>他现在要对你做什么下流的事情——</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他的手在你股间激起了一道宽大而灼热的轨迹。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 忽然，你浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，想要伸手让自己在台面上待稳——</p><p> </p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [炼狱：失败] – ——然后不小心碰翻了旁边那叠无辜的松软煎饼。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 什么？！</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你将嘴从哈里的唇边移开——</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “哈里——哈里，等等——”你大喘着气说。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他无视了你的忧虑，转而将双唇落在你的颈侧，在你发烫的肌肤上种下一个个潮湿的热吻——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – <em>如果你现在叫他停下我<strong>发誓</strong>——</em></p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你咽下了一声呻吟，试图推开他——</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [极难：失败] – 但这就像在推一堵非常大又非常性奋的砖墙。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我这是把什么放出来了？</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [容易：成功] – 自然的力量。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [容易：成功] – 你所有的那些春梦。它们融合成了一个英俊、强壮又优秀得无可救药的形象——</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 警督。让他结束他愉快的协助，你就能把这个烂摊子收拾干净了。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 等等，我们在说同一个烂摊子吗，头儿？</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他把身子压得更近了，开始给你种下你人生中最大最鲜艳的一颗草莓——</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：失败] –有没有办法能阻止这头不知饕足的怪物？？？</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [极难：成功] – 有。</p><p>是的，我有。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你伸出手——</p><p>——并抓起一把碎掉的煎饼拍在哈里的脸上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 好，成功了。</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [极难：成功] – 不客气。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 只有我觉得这很<em>不</em>好吗？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 等他终于缓过神后，哈里从脸颊上挑起一块煎饼送到嘴里，然后若有所思地咀嚼着。</p><p>“哈，”他低哼，睁大的眼睛中满是惊喜，“一如既往的美味绝伦。”</p><p>然后，他眯起了双眼。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [挑战：成功] – <em>当心！！！！</em></p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 噢<em>天哪</em>，他要——</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你试图在台面上往后撤，徒劳地想要从他身边逃开，但——</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他迅速逼近了你——</p><p>——然后开始无情地在你身侧挠痒。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “哈里——哈里——停——停下——！！！”你在慌乱的大笑中喘着气说。</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [极难：失败] – 你用手臂捂住肚子，从而阻挡哈里毫不留情的进攻——</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他用灵活的手指突破了你薄弱的防御，像个调皮的小男孩一样坏笑着。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 我们需要抢救我们仅剩的尊严！快，多朝他扔点煎饼！</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：失败] – 我有个更好的主意。</p><p> </p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [极难：成功] – 你做好准备，然后放开了你的腰腹——</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你干嘛呢？？？你把自己完全暴露出来了！！！！</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 哈里看你卸掉防御，挠得更起劲了——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 但尽管你已经快笑哭了，你还是设法牢牢地抓住了他的翻领——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 然后把他拽过来，再次吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> – ……哈。我想你终究还是有点高光时刻的。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 拜托，你多夸我几句会死吗？！我刚刚可是从被挠痒挠死的危机中把大家都解救出来了！！！！</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他手上的动作停止了。</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [困难：成功] – 噢谢天谢地。</p><p><strong>五感发达（味觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 但现在，他的嘴里尝起来就像甜美细腻的煎饼。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [炼狱：失败] – ……这是个<em>可怕的失误</em>。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 我不明白，头儿，对我来说看上去是场双赢——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 刹车。<em>马。上。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你向后倾身——</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他试图追上你——</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 但你再次用手掌挡住了他的嘴。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 不噢噢噢噢——！！！！</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他在你手掌后发出的变调的叫声似乎是“不噢噢噢噢——！！！！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你略带歉意地冲他笑了笑，然后从他嘴边移开了手。</p><p>“抱歉，哈里。我们真的、<em>真的</em>需要早点出发。”</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [困难：成功] – 如果你能快点吃完早饭并洗澡，你们应该在一个半小时之内就能走。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [极难：成功] – 当然，前提是你们俩能坚持不把爪子搭在对方身上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他的下唇在抖动。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [挑战：成功] – “但我就想待在这儿和你亲热呜呜呜。”它可怜地传达着这样的信息。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 我们对于这个人在不可思议的支配者和可悲的白痴之间切换的速度感到震惊。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你从他额头上揭下了一块顽固的煎饼。</p><p>“早饭。马上。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他用乞求的眼神又盯了你一会儿，最后挫败地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他没有向后撤，反而严肃又热切地看着你……</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [专家：成功] – ……这幅画面仅仅被仍然粘在他脸上的煎饼渣稍微破坏了一点。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 然后，他开口……</p><p>……并撼动了你的世界。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，金。”他说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [极易：成功] – 实话。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你盯着他。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 与此同时，你感觉心中七上八下……</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – ……你的耳朵也像一对太阳一样烧了起来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 忽然，你被一阵诡异的感觉所侵扰：他之前好像对你说过这几个字，就在那让人难以承受的黑暗、悲伤与绝望中……</p><p>但你那时没有听到。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 并且迄今为止，他无时无刻不在对你说着那几个字。每当他握住你的手，每当他为你准备早餐，每当他替你去图书馆还书，每当他在你被噩梦惊醒后将你拥入怀中……他都在无声地说出这几个字。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 它们在他的每一道目光、每一次触碰和每一个吻中……</p><p>他不停地对你说着这几个字，每时每刻都不停歇，不抱希望地期待着有一天……</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – ……你也会爱上他。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 这个男人……</p><p>他是你命中注定之人。</p><p>选择了他，你和他的人生将会从此彻彻底底地纠缠在一起：他的快乐便是你的快乐；他的痛苦也将是你的痛苦……</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 他已经把自己的心挖出来放到了你的手中。</p><p>而你……</p><p>你早就这么做了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 再一次，你的手不由自主地抬了起来……</p><p>然后抚上了他的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你，哈里。”你最终说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 一种敬畏的神情浮现在他的脸上。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 他根本想不到能听你说出那句话。</p><p>但现在，</p><p>他明白了：</p><p>他想要的全部……</p><p>……就是听你说出这句话。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他向前倾身——</p><p>然后让你们俩的额头相抵。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[极易：成功] – 他脸上的笑容……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……就和你一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 天空</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>你</strong> – 你迅速洗了个清爽的澡，然后踏进卧室，看到哈里站在阳台上。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 他整个人看上去十分怡然自得。他的肩膀很放松，他的手臂交叉着搭在阳台的栏杆上，他的目光聚焦在发光的地平线上。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你朝他走过去时，一种奇怪的感觉让你停了下来，并远远地注视着他。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [容易：成功] – 过去，你总是为回避任何形式的感伤而自豪。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [容易：成功] – 但如今，你看到这样的哈里——他的面庞被温暖的金色晨光照亮，他的头发被一阵柔和怡人的微风拂动——只希望自己手边有台相机，这样你就能抓拍到他这罕见而毫不设防的时刻了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：成功] – 在他本人和许多、许多人的眼中，警探就是个疯狂的、受伤的野兽，朝着把他的心剖出来并将之无情碾碎的世界龇牙、发怒、吼叫。他投身到那黑暗又粘稠的恶习与成瘾物的海洋寻求慰藉，让自己一次次地下沉，直到他的灵魂在自己不断溢出的绝望中彻底淹没。</p><p>在你们宿命的初遇前的那晚，他将自己的身心都摧毁得不成样子，以至于当他看着自己镜中的倒影时，他再也认不出眼前的那头野兽了。</p><p>但眼前的这个被光辉笼罩的形象……他变回了人。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [专家：成功] – 一个一身毛病、脆弱不堪又支离破碎的人。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [专家：成功] – 他急切地想要向世界——以及他自己——证明，他并不只是他那时变成的那头野兽。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [专家：成功] – 他想要为这座衰落的、糟透的城市做点好事——不管它多么无足轻重。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [容易：成功] – 在你意识到之前，你已经穿过了客厅，踏出阳台门和他站在了一起。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他注意到了你，然后转过身——</p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [专家：成功] – 但在他完全转过来之前，你就环住了他的腰，并将下巴抵在了他的背上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我在做什么？</p><p><strong>强身健体</strong> [容易：成功] – 你正表现得像个脆弱又多愁善感的基佬。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 你在试图传达着心中无法用言语表达的所有思绪。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：成功] – 你在将这个瞬间铭刻到内心的最深处，作为面对至暗时刻时的希望与慰藉。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你闭上眼，让自己享受与哈里的近距离接触，享受他宽阔温暖的脊背，还有他舒缓平稳的呼吸……</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他轻笑着，将自己的手覆上你在他身前交叠的手。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 他现在也和你一样享受。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我想帮助他变好。</p><p>我想帮助他<em>维持</em>良好的状态。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 你已经<em>在</em>帮他了。</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 但你也清楚地知道，总有一天，哈里将不再能做一个好人。</p><p>那个时候……</p><p>你还能爱他吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你思考着这个可怕的问题，把哈里抱得更紧了。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 与此同时，他用大拇指在你手背上轻柔地画着圈。</p><p>“想什么呢?”他问，透过脊背传过来的震颤如同一阵低沉的雷鸣。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 忽然，一个飘渺的女声像一阵凉爽的微风一样飘进你的意识中并朝你低语：</p><p>
  <em>“他注定要决定极乐世界里的众多兴衰。他将会是这座城市唯一的希望，最后以及最伟大的英雄。但是……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“没有你在身边，他就无法完成那个使命。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 睁开双眼时，你意识到自己已经做出了决定。</p><p>你松开环住哈里的手臂，让他转过身看着你。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 他用温暖的手抚摸着你的脸颊，并在你的前额落下轻吻。你的疑虑被驱散了。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你叹了口气，向前倾身沉浸在他的触碰中。</p><p>“只是想拥抱我此生的挚爱而已。”你直白地说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [容易：成功] – 他目瞪口呆，脸颊烧得通红。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [极易：成功] – 您字字属实，我的陛下。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他依然在用那呆滞的表情看着你。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [容易：成功] – 恭喜，你成功让他的大脑宕机了。</p><p>
  <em>……复仇的滋味真甜蜜。</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [中等：成功] – 抱歉打断了这浪漫的时刻，但你最好快点让他重启大脑的高级功能，如果你们不想迟到的话……</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 啊，对。</p><p>“准备好出门了吗，警探？”你问他，双臂依然松松地环着他的腰。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 听到你的问题，他摇了摇头让自己恢复清醒。</p><p>“呃。嗯。嗯，我准备好出发了。”他结结巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你忍住了想要笑他这副慌张模样的冲动，终于稍稍退后并放开了他。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [挑战：成功] – 看见他紧绷的下巴和喉结了没？他正尽全力忍住不去因突然失去与你的肢体接触而哭嚷。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他开口想要说什么，但随后他的目光落在了你的衣服上——</p><p>他哑口无言了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 他在盯着你，因为他觉得你<em>辣得不像话</em>。</p><p>……但话又说回来，就算你穿着破破烂烂的旧麻袋，他也会觉得你很热辣。</p><p> </p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – 你今天的着装风格十分简洁——一条黑色牛仔裤，一件纯白的打底衫，还有你平时那件飞行夹克的黑色款。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 一开始，你本来想像哈里一样穿一套黑色西装。但你看到了他在你脖子根部留下的那块令人羞耻的红色吻痕……</p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [专家：成功] – ……于是你立即抓起了衣柜里看到的第一件高领外套。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – 此外，你决定戴上一副黑色露指手套，因为它们不只和你的衣服很搭，还让你显得非常、<em>非常</em>酷。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 等他终于冷静下来后，他挺直了腰杆，并将制服抚平……</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – ……为了在你面前看上去更像样。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 等等，这是场约会吗？因为这完全就是约会前的反应。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 不，这不是一场约会。这是对你于私于公都十分重要的一天，而杜博阿警探凑巧是你的同伴。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 嗯，完全就是一场约会。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他冲你肉麻地笑了笑，你的耳朵又烧起来了。</p><p>“我们走吧，金。”他说。</p><p>然后，下一刻……</p><p>他向你伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你朝他投去疑惑的目光。</p><p>他想牵我的手吗？</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 这样你们就能像一对笨蛋情侣一样走到车库了？绝对是这样！</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [专家：成功] – 实际上，不是。看上去更像是……他想让你给他什么东西。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 什么？你说清楚点——</p><p> </p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [专家：成功] – 别！</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你眨眨眼。</p><p>别什么？</p><p> </p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [专家：成功] – 别，别把它们交给他！</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：成功] – 别给他什——</p><p>……哦。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 当你终于明白哈里在问你要什么时，你的血液凝固了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他仍然期待地朝你伸着手。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [困难：成功] – 作为回应，你摆出了一副自己能做出的最无辜又最无动于衷的表情。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他朝你挑起了一边的眉毛。</p><p>他用手做出了一个“给我”的动作。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你眯起眼睛，将双臂交叉抱在胸前。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [困难：成功] – 并成功压下了想要像个易怒的小孩一样撅起嘴的冲动。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他叹了口气。</p><p>“拜托，金。你也听到医生是怎么说的了……再有一个月才能开车。”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你继续盯着他。</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 你对医生的话记得很清楚，但这不代表你<em>同意</em>他们的说法。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [挑战：成功] – 哪个狂飙怪人会因为区区一处皮肉伤，就放弃用自己酷炫的派头和无可挑剔的车技统治加姆洛克街道的机会？</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [挑战：成功] – 边用锐影超绝的立体声放着最下流劲爆的音乐，边在加姆洛克的街道上追着逃犯一路狂飙，是我们的<em>道德义务</em>——</p><p> </p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> – 哇哦，伙计们。那处“皮肉伤”可是把你的整个腹腔都给打穿了，严重到你得疗养整整一个月才能重新站起来走路……</p><p>但嘿，想怎么做就怎么做吧。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他固执地继续朝你伸着手。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>“拜托，金。相信我。”</em>他用眼神郑重地恳求道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你静静地看着哈里伸过来的手，忽然意识到，这是你带着头脑中的声音醒来后，第一次十分迫切地需要开一场——</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [极难：成功] – 紧急声音会议。</p><p>
  <em>就是现在。</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你感到脑内所有的声音都聚在眼睛后方那块区域，开始争吵起来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 拜托，就让他开吧。能怎么样呢？</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [容易：成功] – 你忘了他之前那辆车变成啥样了吗？提示：<em>它还他妈在海里</em>。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 但他把你照顾得这么好！他还救了你的命！而且他<em>爱</em>你！！！</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> – 那些倒都很棒，但我们讨论的是锐影。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 所以你能让他把你往死里操，却不能让他开你的车？</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：失败] – 抱歉，但你想把我们<em>所有</em>的神经细胞都杀死吗？？？</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [中等：成功] – 但不得不说，他这话确实在理。你已经切切实实地将自己的所有都交给了哈里——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 你的身体。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 你的忠诚。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 你的爱。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> – 所以考虑到这些因素，你必须承认，如果不让他开你的车，那就真的太小气了。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 并且，他可能知道哪怕他只让锐影剐蹭了一下下——</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [容易：成功] – 你就会趁他睡着的时候杀了他。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [困难：失败] – 你一个月都不会和他亲热。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – ……诚然，你不会为了你的車就变成一个杀人狂。</p><p>但如果真出了什么问题，你很可能会像奥兰治风暴一样把他吹出你屋一个月。</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 你现在有答案了吗?</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>你落败般地叹了口气。</p><p>“好吧，你能开。”你不情愿地对哈里说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他的脸上绽放出一个胜利的笑容。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “但是，”你用冰冷到极点的语气说，“如果你让锐影剐蹭了哪怕<em>一下</em>……”</p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [极难：成功] – 你拖长的那段寂静简直能吓死人，哈里脸上的笑容瞬间被恐慌的神情所取代。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – 他绝对收到了“我会趁你睡着的时候杀了你”的信息。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [挑战：成功] – 还有“一个月不许亲热”！</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他迅速地上下点着头，你过了一会儿才意识到他点头点这么快，可能真的会把脖子甩脱臼。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [容易：成功] – 你叹了口气，从兜里掏出车钥匙扔给了哈里——</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – ——他在连续扑空几秒后终于设法抓住了它们。</p><p> </p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> – 那也太<em>烂</em>了。你确定这是个好主意？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 不。</p><p>这可能完全是个<em>糟糕</em>的主意。</p><p>但我说了会相信他，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 是的。</p><p>是的，你说了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你忍住了把车钥匙从哈里那里夺回来的强烈冲动，然后转身走向房门。</p><p>“我们走吧。”你叹气道，“我们还得在路上买点东西。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他紧跟着你走了出来。尽管你看不到他的脸，你知道他肯定笑得嘴都咧到耳朵根了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [挑战：成功] – <em>“我不会让你失望的。”</em>他想这样对你说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – <em>“我知道你不会的。”</em>你会如此回应。</p><p><em>“因为如果你让我失望了，你这辈子就睡客厅吧。”</em>你会这样阴沉地补充说。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你坐在后座系好了安全带，这才意识到自己有多么紧张，仿佛时刻准备着在哈里看上去要犯错时猛扑上去……</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 哈里无视了你审视的姿态，给车点了火，锐影在他的手下苏醒，像一只心满意足的猫科动物一样发出舒服的呼噜声。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 当然，你脑海里涌现出的第一个想法就是那双不可思议的手是怎样让<em>你</em>发出舒服的呼噜声的——</p><p> </p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [容易：成功] – 然后，他就像一个经验丰富的旗舰舰长一样，充满自信又技巧娴熟地把锐影开出了停车位，并随后离开了你公寓的车库。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 如你所料，开去花店的这一路绝对让你伤透了脑筋。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：失败] – 但不是出于你之前料想的原因。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 在从公寓到花店的整整二十分钟里，你禁不住一直盯着哈里，完完全全被他开锐影时舒适自在的姿态所震惊……</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [容易：成功] – 他一手握着方向盘，一手轻巧流畅地换着档——</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [中等：成功] – 他一边跟着旋律哼起歌，一边驶过日落大道——</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 他减速停下，同时向行人亲切地招手，让他们先过马路——</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 但这些都没有，完全<em>没有</em>，让你为他之后的操作做好心理准备。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他从车窗往外看，然后倒抽了一口气。</p><p>“看起来会很挤（紧）啊。”他自言自语道。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你回过神，眨了眨眼。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> – 再说一遍？</p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 他是说店外的停车位，你这个精虫上脑的蠢货。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你向窗外看去，完全明白了哈里的意思。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 数不清的車停在花店门口的路边，唯一能塞下锐影的停车位正好被夹在另外两辆的中间。</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [挑战：成功] – 停进去需要<em>非常</em>高超的技巧。也许你应该跟他换个位亲自上手？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “哈里，”你开口道，“也许应该让我——”</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 但他已经开始边朝后看便小心翼翼地操控锐影倒车了。</p><p>“抱歉，金，就给我一小会儿——”他咬了下腮帮子，声音随之减弱；然后他便专心停靠着锐影。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你用力抓着座椅，肯定要在上面留下指印了。</p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>– 你闭上眼睛，做好了听到那终将到来的金属剐蹭声的准备——</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>但它始终没有响起。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你心中一惊，睁开眼睛从头到尾将锐影扫视了一遍——</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [噩梦：成功] – ——没想到哈里真的完成了一次精彩绝伦的高难度停车。</p><p>具体来说，就是把锐影停到路边十分狭窄的空间。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……我好爱他。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 噢，老兄。</p><p>等着看他待会儿把锐影从这儿<em>开出来</em>吧。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你和哈里到达瑞瓦肖东部的一个寻常的停车场时，你正坐在后座，拿着一束康乃馨，以及一个放了三罐啤酒和一包全新的阿斯特拉香烟的纸袋。</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 另外值得说明的一点是，你的脑子已经完全被哈里的车技搅乱了。</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [极难：成功] – 是好的那种“搅乱”。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 是非常、<em>非常</em>好的那种。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[极难：成功] – 锐影和另外两辆车之间<em>只他妈有两英寸</em>——</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 我都不知道你还能用紧急制动做到这个——</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [极难：成功] – 还有他踩下油门的样子——</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 他绝对踩下了<em>某样东西</em>的油门，嗯。</p><p><strong>反应速度</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 你那侧的车门被人打开，你头脑里活跃的讨论突然被打断了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他紧张地朝你笑了笑。</p><p>“啊，我们到了。”他说，“我表现怎么样？”</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[极易：成功] – 他表现得<em>精彩极了</em>。</p><p><strong>能工巧匠</strong> [极易：成功] – 他表现得<em>无与伦比</em>。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极易：成功] – 他真的做得很棒赶紧把他拉过来<em>亲得七荤八素</em>。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你还是设法压制住了把哈里拉到锐影后座和他尽情亲热的冲动。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “你……”你用沙哑的声音说，“你表现得。很好。哈里。”</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 一听到你的称赞，他就像一只快乐的狗狗一样朝你大笑。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [专家：成功] – 我们亲爱的警探真的完全没注意到他对你理性思维造成的破坏，我的陛下。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你心里依然乱作一团，于是你迅速越过哈里，赶紧从锐影里出来，免得做出什么蠢事。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极易：成功] – 比如把他吻得七荤八素。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 之后……</p><p>有的是时间。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极易：成功] – 噢耶！！！</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 在双脚着地的瞬间，你深吸了一口气来恢复镇定。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 心率恢复正常。耳朵完成冷却。血液重新流回大脑。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：失败] – 嘿，别看我啊！这都是<em>他</em>的错。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你终于呼出了这口气，随即便抬头看向天空……</p><p>眼前的景象让你惊叹。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他从后座拿出了鲜花和纸袋，然后和你并肩站立，跟着你一起仰望天空。</p><p>“真是美好的一天啊，嗯？”他说。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你只是无声地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [专家：成功] – 当你还是个小男孩时，你会和其他孤儿小伙伴偷偷溜进加姆洛克边缘的那些旧军用机场，带着惊奇的目光注视那些锈迹斑斑的、被遗弃的飞行器残骸。你热爱这样的短途旅行，不仅因为你能借此逃离孤儿院院长和她的铁律，还因为你可以趁机看一看天空。</p><p><strong>天人感应</strong> [专家：成功] – 在加姆洛克，天空就像一片令人丧气的烟灰色雾霾，被高耸的建筑遮住，又遭受着污染的侵蚀；但在机场，无垠的蓝天不断向远方延伸，延伸，再延伸……</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [专家：成功] – 这让你的心也随之翱翔。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 你头顶的这片天空就和你童年时那些纯净的天空一样无边无际。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [专家：成功] – 不过出于一些奇怪的原因，你不禁感到自己正站在另一片如眼前般明亮美丽的天空下，但那是在梦中。</p><p>那是一个平静而治愈的梦境，浅蓝色的天空下是一片在风中涌动的青青草原……</p><p>但即便你正在记起那片超现实景象的一些片段，你意识到有什么东西不见了。那样东西十分珍贵，如果没有它，这场灿烂的美梦将变成恐怖的噩梦。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 不，那不是某样<em>东西</em>。</p><p>是某个<em>人</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你转身看向哈里。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他却已经在看着你了。</p><p>“是啊，”他温柔而深情地笑着，出神地低语道，“非常美好的一天。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 他的肉麻让你不知所措，你朝着拳头咳嗽了一声。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 不幸的是，我们亲爱的警探一眼就看穿了您无力的掩饰，亲爱的君主。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 嘿，<em>你</em>怎么就不能在这种浪漫含量过高的时刻严肃点呢！！！</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 为什么呢，要不是我的艰辛努力，我们永远都不会知道警探是一片真心地说他——</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 停下。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你的头脑里瞬时一片沉寂。</p><p>“我们该走了。”在哈里能说出别的什么能激起你脑内战争的话之前，你这样说道。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他点点头，抓紧了纸袋。</p><p>“你带头吧。”他说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>天人感应</strong> [容易：成功] – 黑夜将至陵园（The Advesperascit Memorial Gardens）坐落在瑞瓦肖东部的北边，距离勒雅尔丹的豪宅和奢华的园林仅几公里。这是一处充满鸟语花香的美丽宁静的地方，是生者的一处小小避风港，也是死者的安息之处。</p><p><strong>博学多闻</strong> [挑战：成功] – 在这里沉睡着的绝大多数居民都是瑞瓦肖的精英。人们可以通过陵墓的大小和墓碑的装饰看出，死者生前是怎样的声名显赫。陵园中最大的一处陵墓上有一座三层的钟楼，每晚6:16会自行奏出一首德洛莉丝时代的圣歌——那正是在其下安息的最伟大的人物，路易·卡普莱特十六世，在40年于瑞瓦肖湾的一起古怪的游艇事故中逝世的时刻。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 你要找的那块墓碑的主人是一位RCM警官，他的家庭比较富有，能够在这片陵园中为自己保留一席之地。他加入RCM的决定让家人们和他断绝了关系，但他们最终还是张开了双臂迎接他归来……</p><p>他需要做的只是死去。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 在陵园蜿蜒曲折的小径上走了大约十分钟后，你和哈里终于到达了目的地。</p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[容易：成功] – 比起周围的邻居，这块墓碑显得十分简朴——只有一块金属牌匾，上面刻着死者的全名、生卒年份以及他留在世间的挚爱的名字。</p><p> </p><p><strong>艾萨克·纳森尼尔·饶格–</strong> <strong>勒格朗</strong></p><p><strong>‘03</strong> <strong>年1</strong> <strong>月10</strong> <strong>日 – </strong> <strong>‘45</strong> <strong>年10</strong> <strong>月14</strong> <strong>日</strong></p><p>阿德里安亲爱的丈夫</p><p>加百列慈爱的父亲</p><p> </p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [容易：成功] – 一尊<strong>那位夫人</strong>的大理石雕像永远守在他的墓旁，她的头微微低下，对这位在生前为她奉献了许多的死者致以深沉的关怀。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [专家：成功] – 在死后也一样。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你在虔诚的静默中对他的墓碑凝视许久。</p><p>“嘿，‘眼睛’。”你轻声说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 透过你心中的那双眼睛，你看到他站在你面前，深情地对你微笑，眼中闪烁着少年般的光芒。</p><p><em>“嘿，狂飙怪人。”</em>他非常有可能这样说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 自他去世以来，每到他的忌日，你都会来墓前祭奠他。你把这当作一种个人义务。过去，你会和一些57分局的同事一起来，他们基本也都对他怀着像你一样的深情与敬重。</p><p>但今年……不一样了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 在你计划这次行程时，你特意选择了上午前往这里，从而避开57分局的人——他们更可能在下午来对死者表达敬意。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 你希望这次到访尽可能私人一些，不只是因为你想向“眼睛”介绍哈里……</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – ……还因为自你从昏迷中苏醒以来，你都有一种奇怪的感觉：“眼睛”一直像一名仁慈的守卫一样看着你，在你最艰难的康复时刻鼓舞着你，在你到达每个新的里程碑时与你同乐。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 他已经去世六年了，但你依然将它们记到勒格朗警佐的账上。那是你一辈子都还不完的恩情。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你的思绪被哈里轻轻地打断了。他向前一步，轻柔地将那束花放到了“眼睛”的墓前。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [困难：成功] – 选择康乃馨是哈里的主意。粉色代表感激与纪念，红色代表敬爱，白色代表纯洁……</p><p>这束绮丽的鲜花点亮了阴沉的周遭，就像一群蝴蝶在挂着露水的青草上方翩翩起舞。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你对他的提议十分感激。如果让你来选，你可能就像之前的每一年一样，只买一支白色的菊花。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [容易：成功] – 一阵凉爽的微风吹过陵园，拂乱了你的头发，稍稍掀起了你敞开的外套……</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你靠近哈里，从他手中拿过纸袋，然后掏出了一罐啤酒和那盒香烟。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 一罐切尔韦扎·内格拉，一盒阿斯特拉。它们都是“眼睛”的最爱。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>“来吧，金，”他叼着每晚的那根烟笑着说，“在你回家之前来一杯！”</em></p><p>
  <em>当你从他手中接过那个冒着水汽的易拉罐时，你和他手指相碰，你的心便在胸中怦怦直跳——</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你打开易拉罐，然后将它连同那包未拆封的香烟一起放到了他的墓碑旁。</p><p><strong>眼明手巧</strong> [容易：成功] – 然后，你拿出另一罐啤酒，把它扔给了哈里；接着，你又把最后一罐拿到了手里。</p><p>之后，你打开了自己那罐，等着哈里也做出相同的动作。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你朝他举杯。</p><p>“生后的世界——死亡。”你低语道。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他与你碰杯。</p><p>“死后的世界——又是新生。”他回应道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你们同时喝下了第一口酒。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 敬逝去的战友。</p><p><strong>标新立异</strong> [容易：成功] – 敬生命。</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：成功] – 这是一场生者与死者之间的交流。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你回到哈里身边，坐在了草地上。你向前伸开一条腿，同时将另一条腿抱在了胸前。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他则像平常人一样盘腿坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 你们在一阵默契的静默中注视着“眼睛”的墓碑，同时呷着手中的啤酒。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 这是你自住院以来第一次喝酒精饮品。你已经感到一阵醇厚的暖流发散到了全身……</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>“噢天哪，我们要慢慢提升你的酒量，金。”“眼睛”说，并叫你从地上起来。“如果你最多只能喝一杯，在青少年组连一天都待不了。”</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 勒格朗警佐是你在57分局少年犯组头四年的搭档。他很快便将你收到他的羽翼之下，教你在青少年犯罪的世界中保持理智的基本技巧。他最早向你传授的经验中，有一条便是：如果猪猡们能把他们喝倒，青少年们就会更愿意配合猪猡们。</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> [容易：成功] – “眼睛”几乎在做所有事的时候都很酷，而且他对此<em>了如指掌</em>。这让他在少年犯面前十分有威信，甚至有些人从此便改头换面，因为他让他们感觉，当警察看上去比当犯人更酷。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达（视觉）</strong>[挑战：成功] – 透过余光，你发现哈里正犹豫地看着你。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 终于，他鼓足勇气，问了你一个问题。</p><p>“嘿，金，”他说，“他是个怎样的人？‘眼睛’，我是说。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你呷了一口啤酒，思考着他的问题。</p><p>“他……”</p><p><strong>鬼祟玲珑</strong> – 酷毙了。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> – 是个好人，更是一名值得结交的朋友。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> – 是一名棒呆了的警官。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你在作选择时，双唇也在随之翕动。最终，你找到了涵盖所有这些的答案。</p><p>“……是我渴望成为的全部。”你说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他聚精会神地看着你，仿佛在等你对这个答案做出详细的解释。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你依然凝视着“眼睛”的墓碑，并细细地斟酌着接下来的话。</p><p>“他并不完美。他脾气有点大，而且他下班以后会喝很多酒。”</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [中等：成功] – 哈里畏缩了一下。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 你的描述太像他了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “但在最佳状态下时，他简直……”</p><p>你停顿了一下，搜寻着最合适的词汇。</p><p>“令人惊叹。”你这样说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – <em>“你怎么这么酷，‘眼睛’？”你有一天这样问他，你们正靠着锐影欣赏埃斯佩兰斯的日落。白昼最后的光辉在他深色的皮肤上洒下一道温暖的橙色光芒，你忍不住盯着他那棱角分明的面庞……</em></p><p>
  <em>他顽皮地朝你挤了挤眼，然后又朝你神秘地笑了笑：“我天生就这样，曷城。但别担心，跟我待久了，我相信你也会被我传染得很酷的。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 这段回忆让你心中一紧。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你深吸了一口气，继续道。</p><p>“他有一种奇异的看透他人的能力，就算对那些拿出最强有力的借口的人也一样。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功]  - <em>“我——我当时不在。”店员结结巴巴地说，“我出去补货了——可以问收银员！她看见我出门了！”</em></p><p>
  <em>“眼睛”沉默了一会儿，唇边的香烟缓慢地燃烧着……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然后，他吐出了一大口烟。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“胡扯。”他得出了结论。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “我和他共事了四年。我关于如何成为一名警官的知识基本都是他教的。如果没有他的帮助，我不觉得我能在少年犯组待下去。”</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他饶有兴致又面带惊奇地听你说着。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [中等：成功] – 他十分珍惜你分享自己故事的罕见时刻。他把你的信任当作一项绝不是他理应取得的特权……</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你受到哈里那番专心致志的鼓舞，继续刚刚的讲述。</p><p>“我们在他升迁到缉毒组后就不再是搭档了。”你说，“不过他尽可能和我保持着联系。我们至少每周都会一起在餐厅吃顿午饭，一般是在周三，而且他总能准时赴约。他会在12点整准时坐在我们平时去的那张餐桌旁……”</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [容易：成功] – 过去，你一直认为向他人袒露自己的内心是一种不必要的冒险。毕竟，如果你将自己的心放到他人手中，可能会出现各种问题。</p><p>例如——</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 他们会死。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 那一天的恐怖记忆如阴霾般侵入了你的脑海。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 当你再次朝哈里开口时，你的声音都被旧日的悲伤压低了。</p><p>“之后有一天……他没有出现。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>在那个改写命运的周三，你在餐厅了等了非常久。你坐在桌前等着“眼睛”，甚至等到面前的食物冷掉，等到其他的同事全部离开，等到服务生打扫完桌子、关上了灯……</em></p><p>
  <em>你的目光一直集中在餐厅的大门上，期待着他什么时候冲进来，对来得太晚表示抱歉——</em>
</p><p>
  <em>终于，有人破门而入了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但不是他。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>是爱丽丝。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>而且她在哭。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>你</strong> – “他被派去出任务。一些大规模贩毒团伙在制毒并将之贩卖给儿童。他几周前才跟我提过……但我没太当回事。”</p><p>你停住了。</p><p>“他的整支小队全军覆没。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>你不记得自己有没有哭。你只记得自己飞奔到警长办公室，不抱希望地祈求着爱丽丝搞错了，祈求着她听到的是另一个小队——</em></p><p>
  <em>当你终于来到他办公室门口时，你本打算敲门……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但门已经开了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你走进去……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>警长的表情彻底击碎了你的希望。</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 六年后，他的死带给你心灵的创伤结成了一块坚不可摧的痂。你希望自己能说，即便想起他，回忆起他的笑容，回想起所有你没机会告诉他的话……你也不再会心痛了。</p><p>但你明白，就算你这么说，也仅仅是在欺骗自己。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他用一种不可捉摸的表情看着你。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 别太把我的话当真，但他似乎在无声地哭泣。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：成功] – 他无法想象你的悲伤有多么深，即便他知道过了这么多年，你很可能已经走出去了。</p><p>他想安慰你，但同时他也不想揭开你旧日的伤疤。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “……他听起来是个很棒的人。”他最终说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你不禁笑了起来。</p><p>“是啊。是啊，他很棒。”你赞同道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [容易：成功] – 在随后的沉默中，你喝完了那罐啤酒，让酒精像一股麻痹感官的愉悦浪潮一样向你的全身蔓延……</p><p><strong>坚忍不拔</strong> [极难：失败] – 你已经很久、很久没和别人说“眼睛”的事了……久到你都忘记自己有多怀念他了。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 尽管你的悲伤被重新唤起，你也知道，如果勒格朗警佐现在就在你们身边，他肯定会拿哈里无情地嘲讽你。</p><p>
  <em>“噢，狂飙怪人，”他会边摇头边说，“我觉得跑遍七大洲都找不到比他更烂、更火辣的邋遢鬼了。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 但你也知道，他会为你高兴。</p><p>而你也确信，十分确信，他会喜欢哈里。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 忽然，他一口干完了手里的啤酒，仿佛在为接下来要做的事鼓起所有的勇气。</p><p>然后，他站了起来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你抬头冲他眨了眨眼。</p><p>他要干什么？</p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 不知道。没有线索。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 他可能要抱着那尊德洛莉丝·黛的雕像哭泣。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 他可能要去拿“眼睛”墓前放着的那罐打开的啤酒。快，阻止他！</p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [容易：成功] – 在你那么做之前，也许你应该做点别的事，比如<em>问问他要干什么</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “哈里，你——”</p><p>但在你能问完之前，哈里就挺直了身子，庄重地凝视着“眼睛”的墓碑。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 眨眼间，哈里就完全变了样。他充满了权威与自信。他的目光稳重而坚定。他的表情镇定自若。</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极难：成功] – 看到他这副样子，你禁不住感叹他曾经可以——他<em>依然</em>可以，如果他真的下定了决心的话——</p><p>不是杜博阿双重荣誉警督……</p><p>而是杜博阿<em>警长</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [极难：失败] – 这震撼人心的形象被他对你死去的搭档说的话稍稍破坏了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “勒格朗警佐。”他说。</p><p><strong>五感发达（听觉）</strong>[炼狱：失败] – 他……他在跟“眼睛”说话？？？？</p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [挑战：成功] – 他之前都跟科奈尔雇佣兵腐烂的尸体有过对话。你真的有对这次这个感到很惊讶吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 哈里没有察觉到你的疑惑，继续对“眼睛”的墓碑说：</p><p>“很抱歉没有作正式的自我介绍。我是双重荣誉警督哈里·杜博阿，曷城警督的新……搭档 (partner)。”</p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [中等：成功] – 在“搭档”前的那处微妙的停顿一定藏有深意。</p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [炼狱：失败] – 想到那段沉默指向的内容，你感觉你的耳朵烧了起来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “据他所说，你是一名令人钦佩的警官。”哈里继续说，“我真希望能在你服役期间就认识你。我确信我们会非常合得来。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>经过漫长的一天，结束了他们棒呆了的警察工作后，“眼睛”和哈里会一起朝酒吧走去，并拽着有点犹豫但感到愉快的你一起做伴……</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [容易：成功] – 是的。</p><p>是的，他们肯定会非常合得来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “你努力保护着无辜的人，不让他们被人贪婪而残忍地伤害；但你却在履行职责的时候牺牲了。为此——”</p><p>哈里举起了一只手……</p><p>然后敬礼致意。</p><p>“瑞瓦肖对你致以崇高的敬意。”他说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你头脑中所有的声音都因震惊而无言。</p><p>你也一样，完全被哈里这番意想不到的致辞所震撼。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 过了一会儿，他放下手，继续说：</p><p>“我很高兴地向你报告，曷城警督通过自己的不懈努力，已经成为了一名令人钦佩的警官。他酷毙了——”</p><p><strong>能说会道</strong> [容易：成功] – 现在<em>这才是</em>我们所熟知的亲爱的哈里。</p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “——能力过硬，又有着德洛莉丝时代圣徒般的耐心。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [容易：成功] – 终于来了。这是你今日份因他爱意满满的滑稽表演而受的难。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 你被他的称赞搞得既窘迫不安又受宠若惊。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “毫不夸张地说，多亏了他，我才能活下来。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>你用沾着他鲜血的颤抖的双手，试图把埋在他肩膀和大腿中的子弹取出来——</em></p><p><strong> <em>他</em> </strong> <em>用沾着<strong>你</strong>鲜血的双手，试图止住你腹部伤口的血——</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>同舟共济</strong> [极易：成功] – 同样，多亏了他，你才能活下来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “没有曷城警督——没有<em>金</em>，”他纠正道，“我就不会站在这里了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – 在马丁内斯那个宿命的清晨，在你用锐影震耳欲聋的轰鸣声将他从酒精和药物导致的昏迷中吵醒之前……</p><p>有一条领带挂在他位于褴褛飞旋的房间的吊扇上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>疑神疑鬼</strong> [极难：成功] – 你知道他当时要拿它干什么吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……嗯。</p><p>如果我没能从昏迷中苏醒……</p><p>他也会做一样的事。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他停顿了一会儿，再一次整理着思绪。</p><p>“我想表达的是，‘眼睛’，我会第一个承认：我不配做金的搭档。”他最终说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [极难：失败] – 我们都说了那么多，做了那么多……</p><p>为什么他还是这样自我厌恶？</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你开口想要反驳哈里——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 不。</p><p>让他说下去。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “我是个瘾君子，一个能听见脑子里的声音的、精神错乱的蠢货，一个彻彻底底的警官的耻辱。换句话说……”</p><p>他长叹了一口气。</p><p>“对金来说，我永远都没法成为像你一样的好搭档。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 什么？！他怎么能这么——</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 别。</p><p>没到时候。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “但我向你保证，”哈里继续道，“我将会极尽所能去成为一名更好的搭档——不，一个更好的<em>人</em>……”</p><p>忽然，他更加坚决地看向“眼睛”的墓碑。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – “因为只有这样才配得上瑞瓦肖。”</p><p>然后，过了一会儿……</p><p>“因为只有这样才配得上金。”他低声补充道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你的手指已然变得麻木，空啤酒罐从你手中掉了下去。</p><p> </p><p><strong>内陆帝国</strong> [极难：成功] – <em>在另一个世界的浅蓝色天空下，艾萨克·勒格朗警佐仔细打量着哈里……</em></p><p>
  <em>然后，他看向你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我喜欢他，狂飙怪人。”“眼睛”带着明亮的笑容说，“他是个好人。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – <em>“是啊。”</em>你全心全意地朝“眼睛”回应道。</p><p>
  <em>“是的，他是个好人。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他又对着“眼睛”的墓碑凝视了许久。</p><p>然后，他解脱般地长舒了一口气，整个人瞬时塌成了一副慌乱紧张的样子。</p><p>“哇。我……呃，”他羞怯地挠着脖子，结结巴巴地说，“我并不想这么……呃，激动的。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极易：成功] – 就像这样，他变回那个爱意满满的小丑了。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> – 我们希望能多看到警探的另一面。</p><p>比现在要<em>多得多</em>。</p><p><strong>故弄玄虚</strong> [极易：成功] – 尽管我们亲爱的警探变化如此之快，他对勒格朗警佐的致辞字字属实，我的君主。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – ……我配不上他。</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [容易：成功] – 你没听见他刚说了啥吗？他认为<em>他配不上你</em>。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [容易：成功] – 你要试着劝劝他吗？</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 是的。</p><p>是的，我要。</p><p>“哈里。”你最终说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他紧张地转头看向你，仿佛在对你要说的话感到害怕。</p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你朝他微笑，让他安心。</p><p>“我觉得‘眼睛’实际上挺喜欢你的。”你说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“你……你真这么觉得？”他不敢相信地问。</p><p> </p><p><strong>逻辑思维</strong> [噩梦：失败] – 他甚至都没问你，你是怎么知道你死去的搭档对他的看法的。</p><p>但话又说回来，他刚刚还在和“眼睛”交谈，仿佛对方就站在他面前，而不是被埋在地下六英尺的地方。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 你点了点头。</p><p>“是的，他非常喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [容易：成功] – 做好铺垫……</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “但是……”</p><p> </p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [容易：成功] – ……就是现在，<em>出击</em>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – “……我还是比他更喜欢你。”你最终说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [容易：成功] – 他脸瞬时红得像“眼睛”墓前的那束康乃馨。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 高击掌！</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [容易：成功] – 高击掌！</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 尽管还有些晕头转向，他还是努力用充满敬畏和爱的目光凝视着你，让你害羞得都想移开视线了。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 但你没有移开视线。</p><p><strong>循循善诱</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 因为你想说服他……</p><p><strong>通情达理</strong> [噩梦：成功] – ……他并不需要“配得上”你的爱。</p><p>他只需要做好自己。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 那个脆弱、无力又糟透了的他。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 那个强大、出色又能干的他。</p><p> </p><p><strong>哈里·杜博阿</strong> – 他又与你对视了一会儿。</p><p>之后，他眼中闪烁着光芒，脸上绽放出一个灿烂的笑容。</p><p>“来这儿，警督。”说着，他朝你伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p><strong>从容自若</strong> [极难：成功] – 你将被拉进你有生以来经历过的最不可思议的熊抱。</p><p><strong>食髓知味</strong> [极难：成功] – 你将被热情地亲吻，那一吻将火热到让周围的草地立刻燃烧起来。</p><p><strong>争强好胜</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 为了所有圣洁的爱，请不要在你死去的搭档的墓前和你的新搭档亲热。</p><p><strong>平心定气</strong> [噩梦：成功] – 你几乎要笑出声来，但你还是忍住了，转而给了哈里一个深情的微笑。</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 沐浴在你们共同的喜悦中，你不禁为这美妙绝伦的时刻赞叹不已。</p><p> </p><p><strong>五感发达</strong> [极易：成功] – 天空蔚蓝，凉风习习，哈里在朝你微笑——</p><p> </p><p><strong>你</strong> – 当你终于牵起他的手时……</p><p> </p><p>你的心便飞向天空，尽情翱翔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>